


A Love with Thorns

by KusanoSaku



Series: Refraction [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Ami Doesn't Either, Artemis is a Female cat?, Complicated Relationships, Confused Mamoru, Confused Usagi, Developing Relationships, Eventual Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Eventual Shitennou/Shitennou relationships, Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, F/F, Gender Disphora, Gender Identity Issues, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, KY - Oblivious Usagi, Lesbian Relationship Dynamics, M/M, Makoto is the Best Boy-Girlfriend ever, Minako Remembers Everything And Thinks She Knows Best, Minor Sexual Orientation Questioning, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Luna Does Not Have All The Answers, Non-Binary Character Aspects, Possible Asexual Dynamics, Referenced Bullying by Background Characters, Rei Does Not Agree, Rei Sulking Because Minako is Stubborn, Senshi Feels, Senshi/Senshi relationships, Slow Build Makoto-Ami Romance, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Usagi Is Not As Useless As She Thinks, Usagi is Adorably Clueless, Venus and Mars Burn for Each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: The End is also the Beginning; the love life of a sensei and a shitennou has always been fraught with anguish…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Selene is Serenity's Birth Name, Nyx is Pluto's name from the Silver Millennium.

Prologue

 

Queen Serenity was wandering towards the forbidden door…

 

Her mother had been assassinated when she had been an infant, so she had been fostered on Venus. After giving her life to protect Earth and to create the senshi, Selene of Earth had died. Only her beloved Psyche’s tears had her soul returned to her body and the Silver Crystal had been born. Together they established the Moon Kingdom and she’d summoned the Princess of Pluto who was one of her daughter’s own senshi to inform her that she was the chosen one to guard the Portal of Time and Space. A Daughter of Chronos had long been charged with that duty.

 

Queen Rhea, her elder sister had been horrified when her king-husband sent her youngest to guard the Door of Space and Time alone.

 

Queen Serenity was charged with enforcing the taboo of keeping those from her young niece’s domain.

 

They stood in the doorway many times and shared confidences but never stepped into one another’s domain.

 

Serenity worried that her precious daughter would be needed to marry the Earth Prince and strove to keep them apart because as one of the guardians, Princess Serenity was destined to love a senshi as they all were. She had inadvertently bound them together…

 

Queen Serenity stepped into the room that held the door to her niece, and found Luna…

 

She called out in a panic, “Luna! Luna, you must never come here! It’s forbidden! This door is guarded by a fierce but solitary guardian. She is bound to kill any who trespass…”

 

Only members of the royal family could pass the portal but even they could only go so far…

 

Luna meowed at her and swore never to come again.

 

XooooooX

 

Serenity cradled her beloved in her arms, her heart broken. Not Psyche… she could not ask for a second miracle and to use her crystal selfishly to return her consort to life was something that she would not allow herself.

 

“This is a warning your _majesty_ , your kingdom will no longer be tolerated. Your ‘ _princess_ ’ will wed my son; you will no longer oppose the match. Unless you want your entire kingdom extinguished.” The message said mockingly.

 

Carrying the body of her beloved, she stumbled into the forbidden wing, falling against the door and opening it.

 

She spoke the name of the Guardian, “Nyx! Speak to me!”

 

Out of the shadows, came her niece, “Queen Serenity.”

 

“It will end will it not? Our kingdom, so short lived in the history of the universe. What must I do? Will I hold my daughter in my arms like this?”

 

“Queen, you know I cannot answer this.”

 

Serenity buried her face in Psyche’s rust-gold hair, “Wait for me…it won’t be long now…”

 

“She will find her lover in a senshi but in the fullness of time.”

 

“This senshi is not yet born… I see… I will prolong this as long as I can but the ending is clear; our kingdom will fall.” Serenity said woodenly.

 

Despite her power and alliances with the other worlds in Sol, Serenity had no desire to start a war that might consume the entirety of Sol and offend both Mali and Sunna. Despite her technical exile from Earth and its betrayal of both her and family line; she still loved Earth.

 

It was the place that she fell in love, how could she not love it? Even if it was a place full of sorrow as well…

 

War or no war, Nehellania’s prophecy was coming to fruition.

 

The Princess would never be queen…

 

Not in this life but perhaps, another…

 

XooooooX

 

“My Prince!”

 

Endymion turned to run towards the voice.

 

Princess Astarte of Venus followed with her fellow senshi Rhionnon of Mars, Nike of Jupiter and Isis of Mercury.

 

Helios, Priest of Sunna lay in Endymion’s arms, weakly he reached up to cup the Terran Prince’s face, “She has taken control my prince.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Alkippe and she had taken the Shintennou’s hearts. They come not for a princess for our Prince, they come for blood and destruction.”

 

“Then I am a Prince without a Kingdom, for my people’s betrayal I offer my life and my sword. Let me stand with the senshi, let us protect you.”

 

“You are a loyal man; you would have been a just king. The union between the crown of Terra and the High Priest of Sunna might have brought back her favor. If I had died and stayed dead, this would not be. Beware of the gifts of the divine, they come with thorns.”

 

“Shall we call for re-enforcements my queen?” Astarte asked.

 

“No, tell the royal houses that Queen Serenity thanks them for their friendship but that our treaties are now at an end. I am the last living daughter of Gaia, the first and only queen of the moon. No one is to avenge us. Earth has truly broken the Accords of Sunna and brought damnation on us all. We will fight but we will not win. I release you from your service,”

 

“No!” Astarte said drawing her sword, “Earth killed my aunt, and I will avenge her if it costs me my life.”

 

“If Astarte is staying, I will as well.” Rhionnon predictably responded.

 

“The Guardian of War can’t abandon an ally.” Nike admitted as if she was furious that Mars had spoken first.  


The four inner senshi agreed to stay and fight.

 

The kingdom of the moon’s army was small but well trained by the best Warriors from Mars and Jupiter.

  
Yet the forces of Earth came through portals and via chariots…

 

At the vanguard were Endymion’s royal guard; his friends and knights.

 

It was the senshi who battled the Shitennou; Astarte versus Anteros, Isis versus Ampros, Rhionnon versus Eulabeia and Nike versus Prometheus.

 

The Shitennou and the Senshi were perfectly matched but in the end slew one another…

 

Bodies were strewn all over the courtyard of the Selenium palace, Alkippe and Endymion clashed while Serenity watched.

 

Her daughter begged her to use the crystal yet it was not time…

 

Alkippe and Endymion slew one another.

 

As Endymion fell, the princess ran forward escaping Serenity’s reach, sobbing she tried to wake her friends and when the realization that they were gone struck her daughter, the Princess Serenity took up Venus’ sword and killed herself.

 

Leaving Queen Serenity alone among corpses…

 

Finally, she chose to use her power; she had nothing left to lose after all.

 

She tied the souls of her daughter, the loyal prince, his beloved priest, his bewitched knights, her senshi and her advisors Luna and Artemis so that they would be reborn.

 

Yet she did her best to seal Metaria away, hoping it was for good this time…

 

This time when her use of power took her life, there would be no one who mourned her enough to beg Mali for her life…

 

XooooooX

 

Nyx, the Daughter of the house of Chronos, Princess of Pluto watched from the gate as the Silver Millennium came under attack.

 

She sobbed for the loss of her aunt and the senshi that she was doomed never to meet.

 

Then the garnet orb of her scepter levitated and began to glow.

 

Beyond the inner planets shone a great aqua light and a gold one as well.

 

The two lights were drawn towards the forbidden wing of the palace.

 

Nyx, or Sailor Pluto as she must now be known, recognized them as Rhode, Princess and Senshi of Neptune as well as Themis, Princess and Senshi of Uranus.

 

The three lights that Nyx knew as Talismans twisted together and facing the outer planets of Sol; a terrible silent, grim face raised a weapon.

 

In a flash, Nyx watched as the planets died.

 

Only Earth was protected from Saturn’s Glaive…

 

Nyx who had not left her portal stood protected as well, she strained her power and tied the souls of Rhode and Themis to that of the Princess so that if great danger ever threatened her that they would rise up as an ultimate defense.

 

Now began the years of silence…

 

The mighty kingdoms of Sol had been doomed because of Earth’s treachery…

 

In her last breath, Selene had given her life for Earth a second time…

 

Now, Nyx was truly alone. The last of the Senshi that Selene of Earth had died to invoke…

 

 


	2. The Moon rises

Chapter 1- The Moon rises

 

For as long as Tsukino Usagi could remember, she had dreams of a gentle woman with silver odango-styled hair and a protective rust blonde. The silver-haired woman would teach her to ice skate while the rust-blonde let her care for roses.

 

The sky was always black with stairs but there was little wind and everything shone like silver.

 

There were other memories, hazier but filled with laughter and exclamations of ‘princess’.

 

Usagi made friends easily but they never fill the emptiness inside her heart. She felt disconnected from her family but especially from her father and brother. Sometimes she could recognize males from their voice but discerning their features was practically impossible, they all blurred together.

 

She had hoped that things would change once she reached junior high but it was now her second spring and well, it hadn’t seemed to so far.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi woke up late for the umpteenth time, waking with a wail and stumbling into her uniform.

 

Barely grabbing toast after falling down the stairs, Usagi ran like mad hoping to avoid being late only to have a black cat with a strange familiar crescent moon on its forehead drop from the sky.

 

Usagi was knocked over and had to scramble to her feet. She stopped just long enough to make sure the cat was alright before running off, yet Usagi was still late.

 

  
Having woken up too late, she ate her lunch for breakfast after being thrown out into the hallway to stand as punishment.

 

The lecture that followed fell on deaf ears.

 

XooooooX

 

All day two things kept running through her mind, a quiet blunette and that cat that seemed to be everywhere she looked.

 

Usagi was beginning to emotionally withdraw from her friends, even Osaka Naru whom she had known since kindergarten.

 

Speaking of Naru, the strange announcement of a huge discount sale at Naru’s family jewelry store unnerved her and yet she couldn’t seem to resist at least looking. Too bad she failed her English test, so she couldn’t ask for money or jewelry as a reward for passing.

 

Reluctantly, she left the sale only to nearly trip on that cat again.

 

The black cat that had landed on her head that morning appeared in the middle of the sidewalk. It had band-aids crossed where that crescent moon mark was and was attempting to paw them off but its claws were stuck in the band-aid.

 

After removing its band-aids to reveal a golden moon-shaped crescent it seemed to be following her more obviously.

 

Usagi didn’t have cram school and she didn’t want to return home, so to kill time she decided to head for the game center. Only to shove her hand in her pocket and find the crumpled, offending test.

 

Annoyed, she pulled it out and tossed it irritably behind her.

 

“Oy!” an annoyed boyish voice snapped, “35? No wonder, you’re too stupid to know not to litter. I’m talking to you, Odango-head.”

 

Usagi was surprised to be able to actually see his face clearly, she couldn’t even do that for her father and brother because there was a blur where their face was supposed to be. She normally relied on other girls to identify boys or their voice if it was unique enough.

 

She snatched the exam back and shoved it in the nearest trash can, Usagi was annoyed with herself for being startled.

 

She didn’t stay long at the game center, between her test and the strange boy who taunted her, she just couldn’t focus.

 

Predictably, she sulked all the way home where predictably her mother lectured her because her homeroom teacher called to talk about her grades.

 

Usagi was made to hand over her phone and sent her upstairs to do her homework without a snack.

 

To her surprise, Usagi found that black cat from earlier lying on her lavender quilt with rabbits and moons printed on it.

 

Still sulking, Usagi tried to her homework but as usual, she became bored easily.

 

XooooooX

 

Surprisingly, Usagi did manage to complete her homework and earn her phone back.

 

She ignored the strange cat and climbed into bed wrung out by her day and her sulking…

 

Usagi drifted into an uneasy slumber only to be woken by her phone. To her shock, it was Naru…

 

Usagi answered it only end up being practically deafened by Naru screaming only to have the call be disconnected.

 

“Come on Usagi.”

 

The bewildered blond blinked, “The cat talked… I must be dreaming.”

 

The cat retaliated by pulling on her hair, “No, you aren’t. Come on, you have to save your friend.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you are the only one who can…”

 

Still confused, Usagi ran towards the jewelry store that Naru’s mother owned.

 

The store was in shambles due to the sale and Naru was in the clutches of a monster looking limp and almost lifeless.

 

“Naru-chan!”

 

The monster threw Naru at her and Usagi tumbled over.

 

The cat tossed a compact at her and ordered her to yell, ‘Moon Prism Power Make-up!’

 

Usagi stammered it out only to find her pajamas transformed into a sexy sailor fuku with a barely-there skirt and red thigh-high boots.

 

In denial, Usagi ran around the store carting Naru and dodging the possessed shoppers and attacks from the monster.

 

Eventually, that strange talking black cat bullied her into throwing her tiara like a Frisbee at the monster.

 

The creature screamed when the tiara struck it in the ‘face’ and then shattered into black smoke.

 

Immediately, the possessed shoppers collapsed like ragdolls and Naru began to moan.

 

Usagi detransformed and ran away, letting herself back into her house and going to hide under her quilt.

 

She could tell that the cat followed her because it jumped up on her bed and landed on her pillow.

 

She just wanted to forget this ever happened.

 

 


	3. A Mirage for Mercury

Chapter 2- A Mirage for Mercury

 

Despite her strange and disrupted night, Usagi was bullied out of bed by a silent black cat.

 

Upon arriving at school, Usagi was surprised that Naru and the rest of her ‘friends’ were oblivious that anything odd happened last night.

 

Usagi had no one to discuss the events of last night and felt even more isolated with that cat showing up everywhere. If it were human, Usagi would think it was a stalker…

 

XooooooX

 

Mizuno Ami didn’t have any friends, she did her best to stick to the shadows but that didn’t keep other girls from tripping her or having boys tease her.

 

So, when a boy from her class ‘confessed’, Ami was heartbeats from just running away when the boy talking to her was pulled away by a friend.

 

“I told you not to talk to her.”

 

“I only wanted to date her for free tutoring!”

 

“I told you, she’s stuck up. I don’t know why someone that academically prefect is here.”

 

Ami’s eyes filled with tears, almost blinded she walked away so quickly that she was almost running down the corridor and hurried out the first door.

 

She headed for her usual hiding spot, in a dark corner hidden by trees and landscaping.

 

Never expecting that her life was about to change…

 

XooooooX

 

Normally, Usagi didn’t pay attention to gossip much less the boys’ conversations…

 

Only this time, Usagi was short tempered and saw the wet eyes of a bluenette girl with glasses.

 

_“I told you not to talk to her.”_

_“I only wanted to date her for free tutoring!”_

 

_“I told you, she’s stuck up. I don’t know why someone that academically prefect is here.”_

 

The bluenette walked away so quickly that she was almost running down the corridor and hurried out the first door.

 

Usagi snapped at the boys, she already wasn’t in a good mood and this incident didn’t help.

 

Then she hurried after the bluenette, Usagi found the girl hiding in a dark corner hidden by trees and landscaping, crying.

 

Usagi pulled out her handkerchief, kneeling beside the bluenette, “They are just cowards and lazy. you should be with someone who is proud of you and protects you from jerks like that.”

 

“Why are you so nice to me?”

 

“I… I don’t know. It just made me so mad to hear them talking about you like that.”

 

“You don’t even know me…”

 

“Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi.” Usagi held out her hand.

 

The bluenette murmured, “Mizuno Ami…”

 

_Usagi had the flash of a marble castle and the sound of painfully familiar laughter._

 

“Now we’re friends…”

 

Usagi spent most of lunch, trying to cheer the bluenette up.

 

Her reward was a shy but beautiful smile…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi caught up with Ami after school and impulsively invited her to the game center where she introduced her to the Sailor V game.

 

Only to be surprised when Ami bypassed a level that Usagi herself had difficulty with, earning high score and earned a cool pen.

 

Usagi sulked, banging on the machine to Motoki oniichan’s dismay until it gave her a pen as well.

 

Ami gaped at her before glancing at the clock, “Oh no! I have to go, I can’t be late to cram school. Thank you Usagi… I had fun…”

 

Usagi watched her go…

 

There was something special about Ami-chan…almost familiar.

 

Usagi felt a deeper connection with Ami then she ever had with Naru and she had known Naru since kindergarten…

 

XooooooX

 

Ami walked around half in a daze, her mind racing almost at Mach speed. Equations repeating endlessly….

 

Normally, she had the attention span to focus on any number of things.

 

“I can’t believe you lost the disk I had specifically made for you Mizuno-san. You’ll never be a doctor if you don’t focus. You will have study harder if you wish to be a role-model for everyone.e”

 

“I will be more careful in the future.”

 

“You must focus all of your energy on studying Mizuno-san. You have no time for anything else.”

 

“Studying… yes, I must study.”

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was surprised when Luna insisted on investigating the cram school that Ami attended…

 

Granted, Usagi had noticed weird things about those who were students at Crystal Seminar.

 

Ami wasn’t her only ‘friend’ that walked by without seeing her, Ami seemed normal in the library at first and then just walked leaving behind a cd labelled ‘Crystal Disk’.

 

Usagi had been headed to the game center but when she heard a recruiter offering a free trial at Crystal Seminar when they had recruited not only Ami but also Kuri rather than head to the game center, she returned home.

 

With Luna hovering, Usagi put the Crystal Disk into her computer.

 

It seemed boringly normal if you ignored that the math equations gave her a headache. Math was not Usagi’s best subject and these were harder than any equations she’d ever had to attempt.

 

Ami was really smart…

 

“There has to be something else…” Luna muttered. “This can’t be it. It doesn’t explain anything…”

 

Annoyed, Usagi stated to smack her computer.

 

Then it turned hazy like the TV did when it lost signal but a voice came from the speakers and sent a chill down Usagi’s spine.

 

_“Find the Legendary Silver Crystal! Search for all information on the Legendary Silver Crystal. Sacrifice yourself for our Great Ruler.”_

 

Usagi bolted to her feet, “Ami-chan is in trouble!

 

She ran heading for the cram school, weaving around people. Stopping only when she reached the building and realized that it was guarded by security people.

 

“Oh no, what do I do now? I have to go save Ami-chan…” Usagi swallowed.

 

“Use that pen…” Luna whispered in her eye.

 

“Pen?”

 

“The one from the Sailor V game. Say Moon Power, turn me into,”

 

“Moon Power, turn me into a doctor!”

 

Usagi was transformed into a doctor and she bluffed her way past the security guards and into the cram school.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami focused diligently on her lessons on the Crystal Disk, her concentration broken only when the teacher commented on her pen.

 

“Why can’t you solve these faster? Pen? Things like this will only serve to distract you.”

 

The pen she had earned when she made her first friend.

 

“You will never succeed if you allow yourself to be held back by emotional ties. I would be doing you a service to throw it away.”

 

Ami stood up suddenly and practically crawled after the thrown pen. Plucking it off of the floor and clutching it to her heart.

 

“Ami-chan!”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m a… doctor. Don’t be misled Ami-chan, by this fake teacher, she is trying to use you.”

 

“What in the world are you talking about? How dare you!”

 

“I checked up on this disk of yours. I found a brain-washing program on it. I came to rescue my friend.”

 

The teacher then turned into a monster, not unlike the fake version of Naru’s mother.

 

“Quick transform Usagi!”

 

“In front of Ami-chan?”

 

“Just do it!”

 

“Moon Prism Power Make-Up!”

 

“I will punish you for getting in my way.”

 

“For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! You took advantage of a girl’s pure ambition and that is unforgivable. I won’t let you mess with my  friend anymore”

 

The monster attacked with golden balls of light.

 

“AH! I’m afraid, I hate this!” Usagi screamed shattering the windows and knocking the other students out.

 

“Your sonic waves can’t hurt me!” the monster taunted

 

“I hate cram school!”

 

Tests were flying through the air and soon pinned Usagi to the wall.

 

“friend…friend…” Ami murmured.

 

“Now I’ll end you.”

 

“That’s enough! Stop!” Ami shouted, the symbol for Mercury glowing on her forehead.

 

“Ami!” Luna hissed

 

“Luna?”

 

“Use your pen and say Mercury Power Make-Up!”

 

Ami dazedly repeated the cat’s words and was enveloped in water that transformered her clothes into something similar to Usagi’s strange outfit.

 

“What there are two of you?” the monster snarled. “I can still kill you Sailor Moon!”

 

“Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent! Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami retorted.

 

The dim room filled with a sort of fog, obscuring their vision.

 

Luna launched herself at Usagi and used her claws to free Sailor Moon. “Do it now Usagi!”

 

Usagi wearily plucked off her tiara and called out. “Moon Tiara Boomerang!”

 

The tiara impacted the monster around its waist, slicing it in half.

 

It dissolved into dust and its scream slowly faded away.

 

“We should leave quickly. Before the others wake up.” Ami said quietly after they transformed back.

 

“Yes. We have much to discuss.” Luna murmured.

 

“I suppose we could go to my house.” Usagi sighed. “But I’m so tired…”

 

Usagi picked up Luna and took Ami’s hand, pulling her towards the odango-headed girl’s home.

 

As disconcerting as playing hero was, at least she wasn’t alone anymore…

 

XooooooX

 

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in Juban…_

 

Violet eyes snapped open…

 

A low voice murmured, “A great danger is approaching…”

 

 


	4. The Flames of Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars rises

Chapter 3- The Flames of Mars

 

Flames crackled while ravens cawed.

 

_“It’s coming… something immense is about to occur…”_

 

That phase repeated often in her head, taunting her dreams even.

 

Hino Rei often meditated upon waking and before bed.

 

Growing up in a Shinto shrine, she was more attune to the spirit world than most girls her age. That wasn’t hard to imagine given that she was being forced to attend St. Teresa of Avila Academy.

 

She had taken to meditated more so now that others in the area were disappearing on supposedly on the demon 6:00 bus.

 

“Rei onee-san!”

 

Rei exited the shrine and waved to the elementary girl, “Bye Mii-chan. Be careful on your way home.”

 

The girl waved and headed off for the bus. “I will, bye bye.”

 

XooooooX

 

“Cram school again? But it’s no fun without you?” Usagi whinged after they put on the matching ‘watches’ that she had won playing the Sailor V game.

 

“Come on, why don’t you come with me for a while. There is someone I want you to see.” Ami said as she led Usagi onto the bus. “You don’t have to ride with me all the way to cram school.”

 

They slipped on the bus together.

 

Ami was trying not to be suspicious as she pointed at the raven-haired beauty with violet eyes who seemed oddly familiar.

 

“She seems so familiar. I’m not sure why…”

 

“She’s so pretty!” Usagi said with hearts in her eyes.

 

“Hush!” Ami hissed, “She’ll hear you…”

 

XooooooX

 

_“She’ll hear you!”_

 

A bluenette’s quiet but strangely familiar voice caught Rei’s attention.

 

Normally, she tuned out people but the bluenette and the blonde with odango-buns seemed oddly familiar and drew her attention.

 

The image of a silver palace framed by a black sky filled her mind, causing Rei to nearly stumble.

 

She clutched the metal pole and whispered as she touched her chest, as a wave of nostalgia filled her. “What was that?”

 

Her stop was announced and Rei slipped off the Sendaizaka bus.

 

Only she was vaguely aware of being followed…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi bid goodbye to Ami and ignored Luna as she scurried off the bus, trying to follow the raven-haired girl.

 

Only to have Luna’s complaining cause her to lose sight of the mysterious girl.

 

“Now I’ve lost her…”

 

“Maybe she’s gone into that shrine…” Luna shrugged.

 

Since it seemed as good a place as any to look, Usagi crept into the shrine…

 

XooooooX

 

Rei had just changed into her miko outfit when unfamiliar energy entered into the shrine.

 

She burst out, presuming it was some sort of demon responsible for local disappearances. “Evil spirit be exercised!” Rei said bursting out of the temple and throwing a talisman out as Phobos and Deimos attacked.

 

“Kya!” came a feminine voice that felt familiar.

 

“You? But…” Rei murmured.

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you!” the blonde from the bus blurted out. “I just… I felt I had to meet you…”

 

“I’m Hino Rei, a miko. This shrine has been in my family for generations. I thought I sensed evil energy entering the shrine...”

 

“I’m Tsukino Usagi… and this is Luna.”

 

Before they could say anything more to each other, they were interrupted by two gossiping women and they could see another praying.

 

“Rei-san!” the more familiar woman sniffed.

 

“What is wrong Obasama?” Rei frowned.

 

“It’s Mii-chan. She never made it home last night. She’s missing!”

 

“Oh no…”

 

“Have you heard of the 6:00 demon bus? This neighborhood hasn’t been safe for a while… but now it’s Mii-chan who is missing…”

 

Mii-chan’s mother was led away weeping while her companions repeated words that had haunted Rei.

 

“Rei is a strange girl…”

 

“Some say she can sense the supernatural.”

 

“I heard she ran away from kindergarten to find her mother had a heart attack.”

 

Rei flinched when they mentioned her mother.

 

She never mentioned her premonitions to her only friend and sometimes, she wondered if her powers were why Minako kept a distance between them.

 

Rei missed Minako so much it was like a knife in her soul.

 

“So… is Mii-chan your friend?”

“She is an elementary student who plays here at the shrine while waiting for the bus. There are five hills in Sendaizaka. They say that the 6:00 bus disappeared at a mysterious sixth hill. Do you know what they call that?” Rei said absently.

 

“No… what?” Usagi-san frowned.

 

“They call it ‘spirited away’…” Rei murmured.

 

Usagi left soon after that leaving Rei to wonder what could have happened to Mii-chan…

 

XooooooX

 

At school, everyone was talking about the demon bus of Sendaizaka…

 

During lunch, Usagi made an announcement.

 

“I want to see Rei again.”

 

“I can’t come though I wish I could, I have cram school.” Ami said sadly.

 

“Eh? How many cram schools do you go to?” Usagi whinged.

 

“You can keep in touch with the communicators.” Luna said sagely.

 

“What? These aren’t watches?” Usagi frowned.

 

Luna ignored her, “There is something about Hino-san. Perhaps, she is the princess we’re looking for…”

 

“She’s so beautiful, I can totally see Rei-chan as a Princess.” Usagi said dreamily.

 

“Then again… she maybe someone else…” Luna purred almost to herself.

 

XooooooX

 

Later, Usagi found herself alone and heading back to the shrine in Sendaizaka.

 

“Ne Luna, do you think Mii-chan’s been found yet?”

 

Luna made a strangled sound like someone had pulled her tail.

 

Usagi glanced around and then gasped. “YOU!”

 

“The irony isn’t lost on me either.” The ebony-haired student from the day all her troubles started was sitting next to her. “Do you often talk to yourself?”

 

Usagi clutched Luna, “Sometimes…” she swallowed, “So… have you heard about the demon bus?”

 

“It’s this route, isn’t it?”

 

“Are you a junior high student too?”

 

A school id card was shoved in her face.

 

“I’m in High School baka!”

 

The id read:

 

**Chiba Mamoru,**

**First Year**

**Class 1A**

**Moto Azubu High School.**

 

“Chiba-san…” Usagi muttered.

 

Knowing his name still didn’t explain why she could see his face.

 

There was something eerily familiar about this boy, but she couldn’t make herself trust him…

 

XooooooX

 

“I want you to find Mii using your spiritual powers.” Mii-chan’s mother begged.

 

“My powers are not as powerful as you think, they don’t work like that. I have tried but I can’t locate her.” Rei protested

 

“She came to you for help, you should at least try harder.”

 

“More importantly, this is a situation for the police.”

 

“Maybe it was you who spirited Mii-chan away!” one of the women accused.

 

 

“Hey! How could you accuse such a beautiful girl…?”

 

“Usagi-san?”

 

“Rei-chan would never do something like that!” Usagi shouted.

 

"Then where are they?”

 

“Where? Um… I don’t…”

 

“Are you involved in the spiriting away?”

 

“Just leave! Please just leave…” Rei said falling to the ground.

 

Thankfully, those awful women left taking Mii-chan’s distraught mother with them.

 

“Since I was little, people have always treated me coldly. I wonder why I was born with mysterious abilities. They think that my powers caused my mother’s death… but that’s not it. I sensed something was wrong, I may have prolonged her suffering trying to save her.” Rei said with a quivering voice.

 

“I’ll help you find Mii-chan and prove that you’re innocent.

 

“Thank you Usagi-san, but you shouldn’t be involved with anymore. People get close to me, bad things seem to happen.”

 

Perhaps, that’s why Minako was so distant…

 

Rei headed into the shrine’s temple and proceeded to mediate.

 

“Please… let me find Mii-chan…”

 

Then in the flames she saw a vision of Usagi being attacked by a eerily familiar blonde teen.

 

“Usagi-san!” Rei ran off in a panic.

 

Skidding to a stop when she found herself staring into the 6:00 Sendaizaka bus.

 

 

The conductor was the blonde from her vision…

 

His eyes glowed green and Rei fainted.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi ran around the Sendai neighborhood of the Juban ward looking for clues.

 

Then she felt a familiar darkness and spun around.

 

In the window of the Sendaizaka bus was an unconscious Rei.

 

Usagi ran, using her pen to transform into a cabin attendant.

 

“Usagi why?”

 

“Because their duty is to see to the safety of the passengers.”

 

The bus seemed to be driving through a wall and Usagi leapt onto it, clinging to the bus.

 

The last thing she saw was Luna being caught by a tuxedo-clad teen with a cape and a sword.

 

The bus seemed to vanish and Usagi soon found herself wandering in the shadows.

 

Only to crash into a pillar and she began to whine.

 

“Usagi! Usagi, are you there?”

 

“Luna? Ami-chan?” Usagi said flipping open her communicator.

 

“If you transform, we can find you. I promise.” Ami said firmly.

 

“Okay,” Usagi said with more confidence than she felt, “Moon Prism Make-up.”

 

Soon after Ami appeared as Sailor Mercury with Luna perched on her shoulder.

 

Together they wandered deeper into the shadows, a beam of moonlight shone on Rei.

 

An unfamiliar and yet, familiar blond teen knelt beside her.

 

“Why do you seem familiar when we’ve never met?” they murmured.

 

“Get away from Rei-chan!” Usagi said sharply.

 

The blond smirked at them, “You.”

 

“For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!” Usagi chided.

 

“Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent! Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami echoed her.

 

“I was waiting for you, sailor guardians.”

 

“Release Rei and the children. Who are you anyway?” Usagi sputtered.

 

“I am Jadeite, one of the four knights of the Dark Kingdom.” He attacked flinging Usagi aside.

 

“Mercury Aqua Mist. You rescue the children.” Ami said taking a defensive stance.

 

Unfortunately, the mist froze and disappeared while Jadeite laughed.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei woke slowly to the sound of maniacal laughter and Usagi’s voice.

 

“Eh, it’s so cold…”

 

“If that’s all you sailor guardians can do, I will freeze you and deliver you to our Great Ruler. You can’t compete with my freezing powers.”

 

Rei slowly sat up, addressing the familiar blonde, “Are you Usagi-chan?”

 

They certainly looked and sounded like those two girls on the bus that day who felt so familiar…

 

“I’m not Usagi!”

 

“Why are you,”

 

“Because I’m a Sailor Guardian and well, normal people couldn’t fight like this…” Usagi cried out as she was attacked.

 

Usagi had special powers? She was just like her? Was that what she sensed the other day?

 

Rei stumbled to her feet, grabbing Jadeite’s arm, his ice steaming around them. “I am no ordinary girl you can push around. I have powers too.”

 

The vision of that silver palace with the black sky returned.

 

“There is no mistake!” then Usagi’s cat threw a pen at her with the astrological symbol for Mars at her. The familiar sign woke something in her…

 

“Mars Power Make-Up!” Rei yelled.

 

Immediately, she was wreathed in flame only to be transformed into a similar outfit to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

 

Surprisingly, standing in violet heels wasn’t all that difficult. Her eyes narrowing at the ice-wielding villain, Rei pronounced. “Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!”

 

“Sailor Mars is protected by Mars, you are also a sailor senshi.”

 

The heat of her transformation had melted the ice bonds on the other sensei.

 

They were just like her, blessed with special powers to become guardians of justice? Was I destined to meet them?

 

Jadeite threw an ice attack at her.

 

Usagi cried out, “Rei-chan!”

 

Rei deflected the attack by allowing fire to cloak her, steaming away the freezing attack.

 

“Usagi-chan!” the cat hissed.

 

“Okay, Moon Tiara Boomerang!” Usagi shouted as she tossed her tiara.

 

The tiara seemed to imprison Jadeite rather than slice him in half.

 

“Now Sailor Mars!” Luna ordered.

 

“Evil Spirit who kidnaps innocent children, you must not exist in this world. Evil Spirit be exorcised!”

 

Flames encircled Jadeite and he screamed as if in pain.

 

A second blond, this one with longer hair that was tied back appeared in the flames and then two vanished.

 

Rei’s flames sputtered and then vanished as well with Usagi’s tiara clattering to the stone floor.

 

The walls around them shimmered and they were revealed to be in an abandoned warehouse instead of the strange place from before.

 

The three senshi detransformed, with Rei finding Mii-chan.

 

The three of them carried the children outside the warehouse before Rei called the police.

 

Usagi and Ami along with Luna waited for her.

 

Rei stayed with Mii-chan until she regained consciousness and was reunited with her mother.

 

“What happened to me? How did I get here?” Mii-chan asked.

 

“You were rescued by Sailor senshi. I was lucky enough to find you after that.” Rei said gently as she returned Mii-chan to her mother.

 

Before she rejoined Usagi and Ami, Rei looked up. Perched on a rooftop she saw a flash of golden hair, a mask and a red bow before it disappeared.

 

She had only ever seen pictures of Sailor V in black and white, but at first glance it looked like Minako.

 

Was Minako a Sailor V?

 

Was she trying to protect her by staying away?

 

 


	5. Like a thunderbolt from the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto appears, Ami feels things and Jupiter awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late girl-power update for International Women's Day

Chapter 4- Like a thunderbolt from the blue

 

They had investigated Princess D and her mysterious treasure only to encounter another Knight of the Dark Kingdom.

 

This one had the powers of shadow and possession, they managed to defeat them only to discover the treasure was merely a diamond statue of the Princess and not the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

Usagi had met someone who seemed to be a mixture of the boy from the bus and the strange masked figure who had caught Luna.

 

They intrigued her and annoyed her because she could _see_ them.

 

Usagi had been thrown from the balcony by a possessed Princess D only to be partially rescued by the caped and tuxedo-clad but had to rescue herself from falling by making her pen transform into a giant umbrella.

 

They also encountered not only the shadow wielding Knight of the Dark Kingdom called Nephrite but also Jadeite, as well as others; Zoisite the blond who spirited Jadeite away and an older man who introduced himself as Kunzite.

 

Eventually, they left them alone…

 

But that was because Usagi awakened a new attack, Moon Twilight Flash defeating them for the moment, but it caused her to collapse.

 

The legendary treasure was not what they expected but Usagi had missed out on its reveal. Only to have Luna challenge the tuxedoed stranger and learned his name was Tuxedo Kamen. He too was searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal, but was ambivalent about whether he was an enemy…

 

A few days had passed and it seemed all was silent…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was walking half-asleep to school in the rain and wandered into the street yawning.

 

Luna yelped, “Usagi-chan!”

 

“Watch out!” strong but gentle arms wrapped around Usagi and pulled her out of the street.

 

Just then a car sped past, nearly dousing them with water.

 

“Be more careful…” a low voice but still feminine said chidingly.

 

Usagi was left there with her bag and umbrella around her staring after the brunette who had a green umbrella decorated in roses.

 

“Ah! The time! I’m going to be late!” Usagi said snatching up her bag and umbrella before running towards her school.

 

XooooooX

 

By lunch, the rain had moved on and it was sunny.

 

Usagi had seen the girl who saved her and smelled so nice around school.

 

Their History teacher snipped at the girl about not wearing their uniform only to have the girl retort that it was too short.

 

Usagi heard rumors that she had been expelled from her last school and that she had superhuman strength.

 

It sounded like the mean things that were said about Ami and Rei, so Usagi didn’t pay any attention to them.

 

Naru had showed them pictures of herself modeling her cousin’s wedding dress during break but Usagi was distracted by the beautiful girl who saved her...

 

So, she wandered off and found her savior sitting alone on a bench near the baseball field.

 

XooooooX

 

Kino Makoto had gotten used to being taunted about her height, her size and her strength.

 

She had hoped that she would be able to start over without those rumors.

 

Something had drawn her here, something like destiny. She didn’t have anything left after her parents died in a freak plane accident. Makoto had received a payment from the airline because she had been included in the suit due to her age and being orphaned. 

 

She had resigned herself to being lonely, when she realized that someone was peering over the back of the bench at her.

 

The wind whistled and Makoto realized that a baseball was heading right for the girl from that morning’s face.

 

Her hand darted out and snatched the ball out of thin air before throwing it back to the boys playing ball and yelling at them to be more careful.

 

The blonde invited herself to join Makoto and exclaimed over her bento, so she chuckled and they shared their lunches.

 

Makoto introduced herself and mentioned that she was new to the area.

 

Usagi, the girl was Usagi and she offered to tell her all about the ward. Apparently, she’d lived there her entire life.

 

Usagi seemed oblivious when Makoto asked about an inexpensive supermarket or a department store but perked up at the mention of an arcade.

 

They made plans to meet after school so Usagi could show her the way to the game center.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi showed her the Sailor V game and then introduced her to a bluenette girl from class 2A.

 

“This is Ami-chan…”

 

When they shook hands, there was a brief flash, like something out of a dream…

 

_Dancing while holding a girl in her arms who looked a lot like Ami during a ball, only to have a faceless blond cut in._

_“I am sorry, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” The blond addressed her Isis._

_“You are Ampros, General of the Elysian Kingdom and the Knight of Purification and Healing.” Isis said with cool politeness._

_“You are the Princess of Mercury and a guardian of the Princess. It is our King’s greatest wish to be tied to our allies all the more.”_

_“They wish to force our hand…” came from a familiar blonde who whirled beside them in the arms of the dark-skinned but fair-headed elder general._

_She sounded furious, as if she knew more than she had told them. It was possible that the rumors that Earth truly had a hand in the death of the Consort had some merit._

 

“Ami!”

 

Usagi calling the bluenette’s name disrupted the vision returning Makoto to the present.

 

Ami blinked, “Oh sorry, I was a bit distracted there for a moment.”

 

“Mikoto-chan, this is Ami…”

 

Ami curtsied nervously, “Mizuno Ami of Class 2-A."

 

“Kino Makoto of Class 2-D.”

 

When their hands touched, there was another flash of- was it memory?

 

_It was dark, mostly anyway. The bed was far from the open balcony…_

_Ami lay on a soft bed beneath her, pressed into it by Makoto herself._

_“Isis, my beautiful Isis…” their kisses were deep and hungry even though Makoto’s caresses were gentle._

 

“Sorry…” they both said at the same time.

 

Ami seemed just as reluctant to let go as Makoto was.

 

Ami could drown in those eyes, those achingly familiar green eyes…

 

Usagi had already introduced Makoto to the Sailor V game and Ami nervously tried to give her pointers only to find out that she too was a natural at it.

 

Ami seemed only vaguely surprised when Makoto came in third.

 

Ami still held the second highest score but it was an astarte that she had not yet beaten, that was ahead of herself and Makoto.

 

Astarte also felt familiar, but Makoto couldn’t fathom why.

 

The teen who managed the game center introduced himself as Furuhata Motoki and brought up the missing grooms as well as the rumors of a ghost bride.

 

Apparently, Ami had some time before cram school so they wandered off to check out the dress shop.

 

Makoto was drawn to a dress that was clearly meant for someone tall.

 

“You would look so pretty in that…” Ami murmured.

 

“It’s meant for someone tall but beautiful, it’s perfect for Mako-chan!” Usagi declared.

 

“I think a white kimono would be nice too!” Ami said blushing.

 

“What do you think Mako-chan?”

 

“I think I’d want whatever my lover liked best.” Makoto said absently.

 

Beside her Ami shivered.

 

They ended up catching the bus to Sendaizaka and Makoto was introduced to a miko named Rei.

 

Makoto was surprised that the three girls tried to discuss the ghost bride.

 

Just before she chose to leave, Ami scurried off saying something about cram school.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei had sensed that someone new was coming…

 

There was something about the tall girl walking beside Ami but opposite Usagi. The brunette pulsed with unawakened energy…

 

She seemed distracted and uneasy, just as she was about to speak and likely to excuse herself, Ami said something about cram school.

 

Immediately, Makoto mentioned needing to go shopping.

 

Rei recommended inexpensive stores nearby, then the brunette thanked her and excused herself before leaving the shrine.

 

“We’ll all be gathering soon.” Rei murmured.

 

Luna jumped on her shoulder and said something in agreement.

 

Nearby a sobbing girl that Rei recognized as being recently engaged, was begging for her fiancé to be returned.

 

This was definitely something they should look into…

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto was on her way back home when she passed that strange bridal shop that had Rei disconcerted about.

 

A girl stepped from the shadows, looking like her first love and confessing her love.

 

Before Makoto could react, she was unable to move and growing strangely weak. She mumbled, “Sempai…” before seeming to faint.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi had a dream that she was searching for someone…

 

Only to see a glimpse of the boy that Luna called Tuxedo Kamen…

 

Usagi woke at once, startled only to find Tuxedo Kamen standing in her open window.

 

“Your friend, she is in danger.”

 

“My friend?”

 

“The one with the ponytail.”

 

“Mako-chan? Show me!”

 

Maybe it was foolish but she felt like she could trust him.

 

As she leapt out the window, she called Ami and Rei through her communicator.

 

“Mako-chan is in trouble.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“I don’t know! I’ll tell you when I find her!”

 

Usagi wasn’t exactly surprised when Tuxedo Kamen seemed to lead her to that cursed dress shop.

 

Seeing Motoki oniisan and Makoto surrounded by strange green energy, caused her to immediately transform allowing Ami and Rei to teleport to her.

 

Maniacal laughter filled the street, the ghost bride was clearly more a youma rather than a ghost.

 

“You pretended to be an innocent bride and used false words of love as cruel traps. That’s unforgivable! For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!” Usagi chided.

 

“So, you’ve appeared Senshi!” the bride youma taunted before blowing black rose petals at them that obscured their visions.

 

“Leave it to me!” Rei said defiantly. “Evil Spirit, be exorcised!” tossing a talisman of flame.

 

Only to have the youma appear once more this time with Makoto as a hostage.

 

Ami yelled, “Mako-chan!”

 

Startling both Rei and Usagi…

 

Luna spotted Nephrite and brought it to Rei’s attention while the knight taunted them about how love was foolish.

 

XooooooX

 

When she fully came to, girls who looked very much like Usagi, Rei and Ami were trapped by green energy.

 

The lecture about the futile and foolish nature of love upset Makoto, who stubbornly insisted she’d rather be a fool, which caused the creature to try attacking her again…

 

“Very well, I’ll show you the power of a girl’s pure heart with my own strength. Believe in love and ruin yourself? Then I will gladly be a fool.”

 

Makoto woke the symbol of Jupiter and immediately, Luna tossed her a gold and green pen.

 

“Jupiter Power Make-up!”

 

Makoto was transformed in an explosion of lightening.

 

“Protected by the Planet Jupiter; Guardian of Love and Courage. I’ll make you feel so much regret it  will leave you numb.” Makoto said in a whirl of rose petals that seemed to appear out of thin air. “Flower Hurricane!”

 

Freezing the mannequin and the master in their tracks.

 

“Mako-chan!” Ami cried out in a mixture of pain and wonder.

 

“My Guardian planet, Jupiter! Let the storm rage, let the lightning strike,” A lightening rod appeared on her tiara, “Jupiter Thunderbolt!”

 

She instinctively used a lightning attack on the enemy obliterating the animated mannequin and injuring the taunting master behind its power.

 

The master vanished and immediately, Ami ran over to Makoto to see if she was alright.

 

Makoto caught her hand, “I meant it, I would rather be a fool.”

 

Makoto quietly admitted having been orphaned and when her first love ended up with another, she’d left quietly.

 

“I came not only because I wanted a new start but because I felt drawn to this place, like I had to come. Something more than a mere romance was waiting for me, the wind told me that. I realize now that my destiny as a senshi was calling me. I was summoned to be Sailor Jupiter, and my mission is to protect the princess ”

 

A glow came from Luna, “Now that we have four Sailor senshi; Sailor Moon, you will become our leader. Our mission is to protect the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

Rei, Luna and Usagi welcomed her to the group once more before bidding them goodnight.

 

Yet, Usagi seemed half in shock about being named their leader…

 

Ami trembled, “I’ll see that you get home safely.”

 

Ami who had run away before, seemed to be reluctant to leave her now.

 

After seeing Ami tortured by that magic wielding guy, Makoto was unwilling to be separated from the bluenette.

 

She ached to hold her and planned to ask her to stay over…

 

Makoto was tired of being lonely and with Ami clinging to her arm, she found her loneliness had vanished.

 

She felt the warmth of home, something that she thought she’d lost when her parents were taken from her…

 

 


	6. Secret behind the Mask

 

Chapter 5- Secret behind the Mask

 

Usagi managed to meet Ami and Makoto on the way to school the last few days because she was having bad dreams and couldn’t sleep properly.

 

She kept seeing Ami, Makoto, Rei and even the profile of what seemed to be Tuxedo Kamen, facing an army only to fall as she was helpless and restrained…

 

Who was Tuxedo Kamen?

 

XooooooX

 

All everyone around them could talk about was the video sent the media by Tuxedo Kamen claiming responsibility for the strange events lately that was in search of the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

Luna had lectured them about the crystal and why was so important for them to find it as well as the princess. They had been awakened for this purpose after all…

 

Things only became worse when a Dr. Isono appeared and claimed to an expert on the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

Everyone around them became obsessed with finding the crystal, causing Luna to demand they meet her at the game centre.

 

They were shocked when the Sailor V game consoles revealed floating glass stairs leading to a secret base that had advanced electronics that Ami was clearly impressed with.

 

Ami was able to track the source of the hypnotizing wave to the television station but Usagi disagreed that Tuxedo Kamen was evil like Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

 

Causing Usagi to take off to sulk, Tuxedo Kamen had saved her. Had they all forgotten that? They knew that he wasn’t responsible for those events…

 

XooooooX

 

It might have been overly ambitious for them to attempt to take on the enemy alone.

 

But what choice did they have? People were being hurt and they were senshi after all…

 

It wasn’t all that surprising when Dr. Isono turned out to be Zoisite.

 

They were astonished to be overwhelmed by the Knight of the Dark Kingdom’s power. Had they absorbed that much from the inhabitants of Minato-Juban ward?

 

They were dealt a powerful blow flattening them, Ami had been a senshi the longest and had really never lost a battle before.

 

Was it because Usagi wasn’t fighting with them?

 

Then a glowing maroon vortex appeared in the sky and out of it came a woman with oppressive power and blood red-hair.

 

Her power felt both familiar and evil to Rei…

 

Where was Usagi and when would she come to join the battle?

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi ran until she crashed into a familiar body.

 

She looked up to find Tuxedo Kamen…

 

“It’s you…”

 

Then she fainted.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi woke to find her head in someone’s lap. After turning and blinking rapidly, she found she was looking up into Tuxedo Kamen’s face.

 

“I am sorry. This situation began with something I did. I failed to predict that the Dark Kingdom would use this and cause such chaos.”

 

Usagi pulled away. “Everyone thinks you’re the enemy but you’ve saved me. You wouldn’t do that if you were a bad person.”

 

“Why are you here? Don’t you know that your senshi are fighting?”

 

“I’m supposed to be a leader but I don’t have any special powers. Ami is so smart, Rei has spiritual senses and Makoto is so strong.”

 

“You do have a special power Usagi. You awakened them and made them your friends. They would never have met without you. Your power is friendship and you wield it with your smile.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen bullied her to where her friends were fighting and tried to convince her to join them but it wasn’t until Ami, Rei and Makoto were defeated and the maroon vortex appeared that she started to realize that she really was needed.

 

A very powerful woman with blood red hair and talon-like nails clad in a lavender dress clutching a staff floated down from the vortex.

 

“What are you waiting for? Transform, you have to if you are going to save them. Without you, they wouldn’t have found their destiny.” Tuxedo Kamen chided.

 

Usagi saw the daunting woman take aim at her friends and transformed. “Moon Prism Power Make-up! For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!”

 

“Sailor Moon, you will also bow before me.”

 

“I maybe a useless crybaby with no special abilities but I want to be able to fight with everyone.” Usagi closed her eyes and heard the encouragement from Tuxedo Kamen, Rei, Ami, Makoto and even Sailor V from inside her heart, then she held up her moon stick, calling out, “Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

The power was aimed at the woman but Zoisite dove in front of it.

 

It took so much out of Usagi that she fainted once more…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi came at the eleventh hour and saved them by unleashing a new attack with her moon stick.

 

The others didn’t seem to notice but Rei did.

 

The flash of golden hair and a red bow…

 

Minako was there again.

 

Why didn’t she come? Damn it, she had to look weak in front of Mina…

 

What was the purpose of staying away?

 

It was sometime before Rei could move more than just her hand that she hit the heliport pad with in frustration.

 

Did she have to get her ass handed to her in front of Mina?

 

Rei was so busy sulking that she didn’t realize that Makoto had recovered enough to help Ami up. Damn Juptonian stamina...

 

They had detransformed but they were extremely weakened by Zoisite’s attacks.

 

Makoto was practically carrying Ami, Zoisite had been ruthless almost as if they were targeting Sailor Mercury specifically.

 

“Rei! Rei are you alright?” Luna frowned, shaking her with a paw.

 

“I’m fine.” Rei groused. “I’m just annoyed is all.”

 

“It was the first time you tried to fight without Usagi…”

 

That wasn’t it at all.

 

Rei left Luna to find Usagi, while Makoto and Ami limped home together. She had to see to her own wounds like she always had.

 

Rei pretended not to notice that Makoto and Ami were emotionally involved. While clearly it was not a sexual relationship; not yet anyway, they had a sort of intimacy that she envied.

 

If only Mina would stop skulking in the shadows…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi woke with a bit of a headache…

 

Being in an unfamiliar room was disconcerting at first, until she realized she wasn’t alone.

 

Across the room, leaving against the wall was the boy from the bus.

 

Strangely, he looked a lot like Tuxedo Kamen when he stood in the shadows like that.

 

There were no lights on, the only illumination came from the moon shining through the wall-length window.

 

A glance around revealed a white mask and top hat on a table that was on the opposite side of the room. Draped over an armchair was a tuxedo jacket….

 

Usagi slid out of bed to examine the mask, Chiba Mamoru was _definitely_ Tuxedo Kamen.

 

She wasn’t restrained in anyway so she must be a guest…

 

Still holding the mask, Usagi asked quietly, “Why did you become Tuxedo Kamen?”

 

“To obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I was in an accident in elementary, my parents died or so they tell me. The damage to my brain made me forget not only who I was as Chiba Mamoru but also the Japanese language. I had to learn everything all over again. Aside from names that no one recognized, all I had were strange dreams about a silver-haired woman.” Mamoru murmured, “She had hair like yours, yet she only repeats that I ought to stand by my oath or to find the crystal. I managed to relearn Japanese but even this long after, I still don’t have any real memory before waking up in the hospital. I want to find the crystal because I hope it will give me back my memories…”

 

Usagi reached up to touch her cheek, to realize she was crying.

 

“So, you don’t have anyone?”

 

“No, I try to avoid my doctors mostly because they make me feel more like an experiment than a human.”

 

“That’s awful…” though she didn’t really feel as connected to her parents or her brother as Naru was with her mother, Usagi was still grateful to have them.

 

“If you’re feeling better, you are free to go. I wanted you to have some place safe to recover, I wouldn’t want to worry that talking cat of yours.”

 

“Luna doesn’t… she isn’t…” Usagi weakly protested.

 

“I’m not an idiot Usako.” Chiba teased oddly. “That she talks is just as true as your being Sailor Moon. You keep my secret and I’ll keep yours…”

 

“Um… alright.” Usagi swallowed, moving to leave.

 

Something tapped her head but felt heavy.

 

“Bag.”

 

Usagi reached up to take her bag before letting herself out.

 

Explaining what happened tonight to Luna would not be fun…

 

XooooooX

 

Ami was grateful when Makoto took them home, being only fifteen, Ami was expected to live at home but with her mother away for at least a year, it was too lonely.

 

It also made being a senshi easier to keep a secret.

 

The only memories Ami had of being Isis were about her relationship with Nike, it didn’t seem all that important before.

 

She’d befriended Usagi and Rei because the later was hard to resist but with Makoto, it was different. Not only did Ami remember the pleasure that Isis found in Nike’s bed but a part of her wanted that. Not that Ami was ready for a sexual relationship, it was sweet that Makoto carried her bag, rode with her to cram school and picked her up. Makoto even made them bentos. It wasn’t uncommon for Makoto to show up at cram school during their break with a dinner bento.

 

Makoto was surprisingly gifted at science which thrilled Ami, math was more difficult as was English but Ami had an excellent grasp of those subjects.

 

Makoto loved to tease her that for all of her brains, Ami was a terrible cook but Ami loved watching the tall brunette cook. It was like a fusion of ballet and chemistry…

 

Makoto could even have gone out for sports, with her strength and aim, Ami would have supported Makoto even if she played on a boys’ team.

 

Makoto still had some insecurities regarding her height; which Ami found sexy and honesty being sheltered in the Juptonian’s arms made her feel safe. No matter how late cram school ended, Ami didn’t have to worry about anything bad happening if she was nestled against Makoto’s side.

 

Makoto’s strength as well as her gentleness made Ami very happy, she had sometimes envied the closeness between various couples but hadn’t really wanted a boyfriend. If you ignored that Makoto cooked, that she still like feminine things or that she was biologically a girl; their relationship didn’t feel all that different.

 

They were filthy, exhausted and a bit shamed. They had gone into battle with an enemy that they had clearly underestimated and been trounced.

 

Makoto had practically carried her all the way home despite her own injuries, because of how badly Ami was injured. Ami wondered just what Isis might have done to ‘Zoisite’ in the past to cause the Dark Kingdom’s knight to loathe them so much.

 

Perhaps, they should have worried more about Usagi after that new attack but Makoto had to see to Ami’s injuries.

 

From what little Makoto remembered of their past lives, she knew that Mercurians didn’t have the constitutions or healing factor that Juptonians had. Beneath her civilian clothes, Ami had serious bruises and welts from Zoisite’s attacks.

 

Ami was washed tenderly, shivering in embarrassment at her body.

 

“Ami, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Makoto said lifting her chin.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, we _both_ had our butts handed to us. You are primarily skilled at defense but you didn’t let that stop you. It’s never stopped you from being a part of this team, how would we have found out how the hypnotism was happening or where it was concentrated without you? You contribute in a very real way, we learned today that brute force doesn’t always work. I wish I could have protected you better, what is Zoisite’s problem with you?”

 

“I don’t know, Jadeite seemed overly interested in Rei and Nephrite was annoyed by you.”

 

“Who are they and why do they seem to be rattled by us so much?” Makoto said absently.

 

“I don’t know, I wish I did…” Ami whispered.

 

Makoto knew that not knowing things annoyed Ami, so she just let it be because she didn’t know the answers either.

 

Once they were clean and dressed in comfortable sleeping attire, with Ami curled up against Makoto’s side, things felt a bit more like normal.

 

For them anyway…

 

Senshi weren’t like ordinary people so they, or at least Makoto tried not to care about how the rest of the world saw them.

 

To them: Ami was a stuck-up, unsocial Brainiac while Makoto was an intimidating monster because of her size and strength. They might seem mismatched but they were more than just a brains and brawn couple…

 

 

 


	7. Golden chains of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series begins to veer more obviously from canon. Rei finally reconnects with Minako!

 

Chapter 6- Golden chains of fate

 

 

Keeping not only Mamoru’s secret about why he was searching for the Silver Crystal to herself as well as their more recent meetings was awful.

 

Luna had lectured not only about her running off but also being late to the battle and putting everyone in danger.

 

Usagi rationalized that she deserved the lectures and let her cat/advisor ramble on.

 

She wasn’t confident in her ability to be a leader and despite Mamoru’s assurances, Usagi still lacked confidence.

 

Mamoru’s story was so sad, with Luna in her head trying to put Tuxedo Kamen down, Usagi did look up his name.

 

There he was; the accident, being orphaned, becoming a ward of a university, even some fancy research papers about Mamoru that Usagi didn’t understand and finally an emancipation case from last year. All of it was true, how awful…

 

It could be worse, Mamoru could have made it all up but clearly, he didn’t. So, between his story and having saved her at least twice; Usagi was going to trust him.

 

She shivered a bit, _Usako_ …

 

Well, if he was going to give her a nickname, then she would just return the favor. Tuxedo Kamen could just be Mamo-chan from now on…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi hadn’t joined them for lunch, Ami was worried about her.

 

Even more so after Umino appeared.

 

“Hello girls. Are you still discussing Sailor V? She’s so last week. Sailor Moon is the talk of the town. Everyone is looking for her.”

 

“Are you alright Umino?” Ami asked tentatively.

 

But the usually less aggressive boy had run off.

 

Luna appeared.

 

“Did Usagi return home alright?” Makoto asked quietly.

 

“Yes, she was rather late and didn’t explain anything. She just repeated she was sorry. That girl can be so infuriating. She woke up early the last few days and left without me.” Luna complained.

 

“We should investigate this.” Ami added.

 

“Of course,” Makoto said squeezing her hand.

 

It was rather unfair that they weren’t in the same class but Makoto’s marks were improving, so hopefully it wouldn’t be that far away.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi didn’t really want to meet up with her senshi after she let them get hurt because she ran away and she was sure that they needed time to heal anyway.

 

Yet when she went to ask Naru if she wanted to go for ice cream, the entire class started talking like they were mind controlled again.

 

“Find Sailor Moon.” Naru murmured. “Must find Sailor Moon.”

 

“Must find Legendary Silver Crystal.”

 

“Sailor Moon. Must capture Sailor Moon.”

 

Granted, Usagi wasn’t the sharpest pencil in the box but even she noticed the DVDs from the same rental shop sticking out of her classmates’ bags as well as the one that Naru dropped.

 

Usagi slipped away, heading home alone to check this disk like she had the Crystal Disk that Ami left behind.

 

She could have asked Ami to look at it but Usagi wanted to test her theory.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was heading for the bus to Sendaizaka when she was run into by a salaryman mumbling.

 

“I must watch. Must find Sailor Moon.”

 

The air had been heavy all day but this was unusual.

 

Suddenly Rei was aware that everyone around her was muttering about Sailor Moon and that blasted crystal.

 

She glanced up to see a sign for a video shop called ‘ **Rental Shop Dark** ’. She immediately called Ami though the wrist communicator.

 

“What can you tell me about a Rental Shop called Dark?”

 

“What about it?” Ami frowned.

 

“Everyone around me is talking about that crystal and Sailor Moon, I’m worried. One of them came out of this rental shop so I think that Zoisite is using hypnotism again.”

 

“So soon? Shouldn’t Usagi’s new attack have put him out of commission for a while longer?” Makoto scowled.

 

“I don’t know, we’ve already made the mistake of underestimating Zoisite, haven’t we?” Rei retorted.

 

Her fellow senshi flinched. “You’re right, if it is hypnotism then it’s probably Zoisite.” Ami sighed.

 

“How is Usagi?”

 

“Ignoring us.” Makoto reluctantly admitted.

 

“We don’t want to go into battle without her but we need to be sure that she’ll be safe.”

 

“I’ll ask Luna to investigate the shop while Makoto and I look for Usagi.”

 

“We’ll all look for her.” Rei interjected.

 

“Of course,” Makoto agreed as if that was a given.

 

Rei closed the communicator and went looking for Usagi, honestly this solo shit was as annoying as Minako’s skulking absenteeism. 

 

XooooooX

 

Once Usagi was certain that the DVD Naru dropped was a brainwashing tool, she left it in her computer and left the house.

 

Everywhere she went, Usagi could hear people talking about that crystal and Sailor Moon. She had a feeling that her new ‘attack’ could help everyone.

 

Without any real regard for the danger it would put her in, Usagi transformed and ran around collecting everyone she could find.

 

Being followed by practically the entire town was scary but she had to do this to save Naru.

 

Once they reached the park, Usagi pulled out her moon stick and let loose her ‘Attack’;

 

“Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

XooooooX

 

Ami, Rei and Makoto were not together when Usagi transformed but they felt it when she did.

 

But they couldn’t teleport to her directly.

 

They did however arrive at the same place: a fountain with a large clock at its heart where they took off running.

 

Rei felt something else…

 

Mina! Minako was here skulking _again_!

 

XooooooX

 

From a distance, they saw the crowd disperse.

 

It wasn’t time to emerge from the shadows just yet... but soon.

 

It rankled to stand there and just watch as Usagi was attacked and then see Rhiannon…

 

No Rei… Makoto and Ami’s attacks reflected…

 

Then that interloper Tuxedo Kamen ran almost flying, slugging Zoisite and pulling Usagi free.

 

They were easily defeated and Zoisite taunted him about wanting the crystal.

 

Then Tuxedo Kamen announced that they were no longer interested. That what they wanted was for Usagi to be their friend and stand at their side as an equal…

 

Zoisite became so enraged that he conjured a large diamond and seemed to be torn between his two victims as to which he wanted to target first.

 

What had happened to the prince’s knights? It didn’t make sense? Had they truly been brainwashed like Adonis?

 

Then Minako and Artemis leapt into the battle with Mina using her moon discus to destroy the diamond and attaack Zoisite.

 

Zoisite vanished, cursing the senshi.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was already rising, painfully but rising.

 

That was Mina but that wasn’t one of Astarte’s attacks or weapons.

 

She didn’t care about anything but shaking her best friend and then hugging her before lecturing her for her distance.

 

It was nice to see Minako wearing Sailor Venus’ outfit but she was confused when the white cat- Artemis? introduced her as Princess Serenity…

 

But she was _Astarte_ , not _Serenity_ …

 

XooooooX

 

Ami and Makoto knelt confused but welcomed her, even though there was this strange niggling that Ami had forgotten something important when Sailor V introduced herself as Princess Serenity.

 

Her outfit was very different than they had seen Sailor V depicted but she felt familiar in the same way that Rei and Usagi did.

 

They were surprised when V-chan and her cat told them about how they had used the game to train them.

 

They joined Luna in the control room where Sailor V formally introduced herself as Aino Minako as well as explaining her activities as a lone senshi as well as her being familiar with all of them.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei listened as Mina told them about their enemy, but held back about where the crystal was. Of course, she couldn’t possibly know. She wasn’t the princess, she was _a_ princess of the Silver Millennium but not _the_ princess.

 

Honestly, how stupid did Mina think she was? Rei remembered just enough of their past to know Astarte was _not_ Princess Serenity but rather her cousin and the leader of the senshi.

 

Pretending to go along with this ridiculous farce of hers was annoying, as was when Mina chose to try to leave with her cat _alone_.

 

Rei let Ami leave with Makoto while Usagi was bullied home by Luna before chasing after Minako.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get to leave like that after stalking us, well me.” Rei said chasing after Minako and grabbing her wrist. “You’re coming home with me. Its grandfather’s night out anyway and we have a lot to catch up on. Including this personality transplant of yours.”

 

Minako struggled weakly but deflated when Artemis agreed that she needed an ally and Rei seemed to know enough to be trusted.

 

“How long have you been a senshi?” Rei asked once they were in her room.

 

“Before or now?”

 

“Now.”

 

“About a year. There was a Dark Kingdom operative at my school. I didn’t really have much of a choice. Then one of my celebrity crushes as well as her agency turned out to be affiliated with the Dark Kingdom. Only my manager seemed to be oblivious, the poor guy is gay and had difficulty being hired in entertainment. Despite the implosion of my agency, when I was signed by another,”

 

Rei moved to protest.

 

“I kept him, it was a sticking point for me. It’s fun, sometimes and it’s a good cover. I’ve used my status as Sailor V and as Min to get around… besides, everyone thinks I’m a vocaloid since I’ve never really had any public performances and my movie was never released.” Minako shrugged.

 

“Why ‘Min’, it because it is part of your name?”

 

Minako laughed, “That is a good one, some people really believe that. Actually, it’s because Min is an Egyptian goddess of sexuality, reproduction, love, and sexual pleasure.”

 

Rei gaped at her, “Really… you are such a Venusian.”

 

Minako flinched.

 

Rei frowned, “What?”

 

“I am the only Venusian.”

 

“Of course, you are.” Rei snorted.

 

Minako shook her head, “You don’t understand. Ace Kaito was a reincarnated Venusian and I had to kill him. The only other person from my world and he had to be an operative of the Dark Kingdom…”

 

Rei pulled Mina into her arms only to feel her stiffen.

 

“How much do you remember?” Minako asked.

 

“I know that you were the leader of the senshi, that you were the eldest of us and that you were definitely not the Princess Serenity _Astarte_.”

 

Minako shivered. “Anything else?”

 

“Oh, are you referring to the fact that Astarte and Rhiannon may have had a small sexually intimate relationship in the past?” Rei teased.

 

“You!” Minako protested.

 

Rei grabbed Minako’s chin and kissed her passionately.

 

No one could wind up a Martian like a Venusian…

 

Minako moaned, twisting her fingers into Rei’s shirt.

 

“About time!” Artemis grumbled. “She’s been half gone on you forever, all those love songs of Min’s? They were for and about you. Then there are the letters…”

 

Minako yelped, “ARTEMIS!”

 

“Thank you, Artemis. Now, I think you should go ask Phobos and Deimos where the best hunting spots are.” Rei said roughly as she pulled Minako back into her arms, “Now about those love letters…”

 

Minako was highly embarrassed, “Um… what about them?”

 

“I want them.” Rei smirked.

 

“No.”

 

“You wrote them for me and I want them, _Astarte_.”

 

“I never meant for them to be read…” Minako protested weakly.

 

“Then you wouldn’t still have them. Knowing you were Sailor V was more disconcerting then just supposing. I get that you were waiting for me to be awakened but you didn’t need to stay away so long… especially when I know how needy you can be _Astarte_.”

 

“Please stop calling me that…” Minako whimpered.

 

“Why? I can feel how it makes you tremble. Is that with want? You’ve written me love songs and letters, I know you’ve belonged to me since you thought I was Rhiannon back in kindergarten. I just wasn’t as aware then.”

 

“You had a lot to deal with between your sick mother and your jerk of a father.” Minako whispered.

 

“You know you’re staying over, don’t you?”

 

“Artemis probably contacted Okaasan. She’s become quite good at mimicking my voice.” Minako swallowed.

 

“All night in my bed… tell me Astarte what visions that puts in your Venusian head.”

 

“Don’t use your magic on me Martian.”

 

“I don’t need to use magic, clearly I can seduce you just with my voice.”

 

Rei had become more confident around Usagi, Ami and Makoto but she didn’t really let her Rhiannon side out around them. Rei was the half-orphaned miko who was forced to attend a private Catholic girls’ academy by her absentee politician father and was gossiped about by the Sendaizaka inhabitants. Rhiannon was the fearless lover of Astarte, skilled with fire magic and trained as a senshi from a young age. The first Sailor Mars in generations and a proud warrior…

 

Minako moaned softly, her eyes drifting closed as she was kissed forcefully.

 

Astarte had usually succumbed to her own sensual nature after a few kisses.

 

Rei carried her off to the bath after snagging clean clothes.

 

If she didn’t live with her grandfather, Rei wouldn’t exactly care about propriety. In regards to herself that is, Rei had no interest in letting anyone see or fantasize about her lover’s body.

 

They undressed one another with Rei doing most of the work.

 

Rei was grateful that they had modern plumbing because having to build a fire before bathing would have been annoying. It was something her mother paid for soon after marrying her father, calling it compensation for losing her.

 

Right now, Rei was extremely grateful for that ‘compensation’.

 

Minako spent more time trying to cling to Rei then washing her and yelped slightly when the Martian placed her in the bath.

 

Rei smirked as Minako seemed to be watching her bathe breathlessly, teasing only a little because she wanted to hold and touch her soulmate.

 

‘Yes,’ Rei thought with a shiver, ‘definitely soulmates.’

 

Soon Minako was in Rei’s lap and they were kissing, slowly but eagerly. It had been millennia since Astarte had been in Rhiannon’s arms after all…

 

They had mutually lusted after one another for at least a year and despite their relationship consisting most of ambiguous texts, this reunion had been coming for a long time.

 

Soon their lips weren’t the only part caressing…

 

Rei had a breast in one hand kneading and caressing its soft swell and enjoying how it made Minako moan into their kiss.

 

Minako had fantasized for a while what it would be like to have Rei’s hands on her body but she wasn’t at all prepared for how it _really_ felt. Rei’s touch burned, in a good way though.

 

Consciously or unconsciously, Rei _was_ still wielding her magic. If they weren’t in the bath, Minako would be more aware of just how wet Rei’s touch made her.

 

They didn’t remain in the bath for very long even if they could have handled it; between the Martian love of fire and the warm tropics of Venus, they were naturally suited when it came to heat. Martians typically revered Sunna more than Mali comparatively.

 

Rei took time to dry Minako, enjoying the task of caring for her captain. Usagi might be considered their leader but Minako would always be her captain. Once they were dry, Minako was dressed in those frilly pajamas that Rei detested while the miko pulled on plain shorts and a black t-shirt with a Takarazaka Hello Kitty.

 

The pajamas were part of the gifts sent from her father’s secretary who really did try to make him seem less of a prick but she made quite a few assumptions about her just as her father did.

 

At least they would actually go to some use, they made Minako look delicious.

 

Before Mina knew quite what had happened, she was laying on Rei’s futon being kissed hungrily again while Rei had a callused hand under her pajama crop top.

 

Seriously, they felt as if they’d never been used considering how buried they had been in Rei’s drawer. They had more in common with bloomers and sports bras then with the more conservative pajamas that Minako’s own mother bought for her. Although, Minako thought the strawberry embroidery was cute but was not Rei’s style. Even Rhiannon wasn’t fond of feminine things either…

 

 


	8. The princess awakens

Chapter 7- The princess awakens

 

Leaving Rei to go to school had been painful.

 

Minako had nearly decided to return to the shrine when she felt herself phased partially out of this dimension.

 

‘Princess, if you don’t want me to kill everyone and I know you remember my power then you will meet me at the Skytree alone.’

 

Minako forgot about returning to Rei’s shrine, she would not put her in danger. This was her fight…

 

She just kept running.

 

“Mina?”

 

“Princess?”

 

Shit!

 

“We’re heading to Makoto’s for dinner. You are coming, aren’t you _Princess_?” Rei taunted.

 

The others seemed confused by Rei’s behavior-treatment of ‘their Princess’.

 

“Sorry, I have some place I have to be.”

 

“Mina…” Rei said stubbornly.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Minako wrenched her hand away and ran. Her heart pounding, ‘Please forgive me, Rei but I have to do this…’

 

XooooooX

 

Rei blinked and then growled, “Oh no she won’t. You’re never going into battle without me! Stupid Venusian! I promised I’d chase you!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Usagi frowned.

 

“She’s playing decoy and I’m furious.” Rei spat, her eyes flashing with fire. “Mars Power Make-up!”

 

Flames spun around her and then she tore off after Minako leaving the others behind.

 

XooooooX

 

“Venusian?” Ami repeated.

 

“Ami?” Makoto frowned.

 

“Sailor V… Sailor Venus?” the Mercurian whispered.

 

“I’m confused, someone explain this?” Usagi pouted.

 

“We don’t have time, Minako’s in danger and Rei’s gone to save her _alone_.” Ami said quickly. “Mercury Power Make-up.”

 

The others followed suit, transforming after they realized that everyone around them had collapsed.

 

Hand in hand, Makoto and Ami followed Rei.

 

Only to have Usagi grab their shoulders, enclosing them in a green ball of light that made them fly.

 

“Um Usagi?” Ami frowned.

 

“We don’t have time right…?” Usagi said shyly, “I thought we needed a faster way and this just happened.”

 

XooooooX

 

Rei somehow managed to teleport to a nearby building just as Mina was starting to battle.

 

“Anteros… why are you doing this? Have you forgotten everything? What about duty? Oaths? We were equals, who swore on our lives to protect our charges! Please Anteros, remember!”

 

Rei remembered Astarte and Anteros dancing at a ball but Astarte had been upset about it.

 

Who was this Anteros? What charge?

 

“My…name... is…Kunzite…” Kunzite’s words were punctuated with attacks.

 

“He’s alone, suffering. How can you bear that Anteros? That should be going against your oath. Even a lifetime later, I am still bound.” Mina protested while doing her best to defend herself.

 

Rei noticed that Kunzite-Anteros was being affected by her words even if he didn’t realise it.

 

His attacks were more vicious as a result.

 

“Perhaps, you have forgotten Anteros but we have not. Luring the Princess here alone by threatening the city is not something I will tolerate. Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!” Rei’s fingers began moving in a Shinto chant, “Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!”

 

A more powerful version of her original attack was released entwining with Mina’s ‘crescent boomerang’ which was altogether too like Usagi’s original tiara boomerang for her liking.

 

But it too was reflected.

 

Usagi, Makoto and Ami appeared when just as Kunzite was reading for another attack.

 

“You were very mean to leave us behind,” Usagi pouted.

 

“We’ll discuss that later.” Rei snapped, “We have to remind this fallen knight just what he’s forgotten.”

 

Her words confused everyone _but_ Mina, of course…

 

The five of them attempted to attack, it was staggered of course as they all attempted to surround him.

 

Rei attacked with her upgraded attack, Makoto’s which had awoken their previous battle with Zoisite: Supreme Thunder, Ami’s Mercury Aqua Mist and Mina’s Crescent Boomerang.

 

Then they called for Usagi’s attack.

 

But Moon Healing Escalation failed…

 

In retaliation, Usagi and Minako were both targeted with attacks of equal power.

 

Rei pulled Minako into her arms and dodged out of the range of the attack.

 

Usagi was rescued annoying enough by that Tuxedo Kamen but with Rei protecting Mina and Makoto shielding Ami who was between Makoto and Minako, they had inadvertently left Usagi open for an attack.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi had been rescued at the last second from Kunzite’s attack by Tuxedo Kamen…

 

“It’s too dangerous,” Usagi said after they landed somewhere safe. “Please go somewhere safe.” She kissed his cheek and then darted off.

 

Leaving the bewildered high schooler alone…

 

XooooooX

 

The oath…

 

He came the realization that he was always saving Usagi because his oath, he was drawn to her when she was in danger.

 

He was stunned by her kiss, chaste though it was. He had failed her and she had been saved by Sailor V, who claimed to be Serenity but she felt familiar and alien at the same time.

 

Right now, Usagi was diving right back into the battle but why were the enemy wearing the faces of his knights anyway? His musing was interrupted by the one wearing Anteros’ face launching an attack at Usagi’s back.

 

Pulled there by his oath, Mamoru dove in front of Usagi, his sword appearing between them as an attempt to shield them but Anteros’ power ripped into him.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi turned at the shout of pain to see Tuxedo Kamen take an attack for her.

 

The scene was so painfully familiar that she screamed. “NO!”

 

He was her friend, the first boy whose face she could see…

 

The sword had transformed into a pocket watch with the sun and the phases of the moon on it. It began to turn backward as she remembered.

 

The moon, the Moon Kingdom, her mothers, her senshi…

 

All of it but the face of her suitor Prince Endymion of Earth who had been cut down in front of her while her mother Queen Serenity held her back and her senshi had fallen…

 

Usagi’s hair lengthened, her heart threatened to explode out of her chest with her remembered pain and her senshi uniform transformed into a white dress that looked more like her mother Serenity’s from her memories but lacked the wings.

 

Usagi’s new tiara had changed, vanishing just as two tears fell:

 

One sunk into Tuxedo Kamen’s body and the other hovered in front of her, glowing with light and power.

 

XooooooX

 

In front of them they watched as Usagi transformed once more…

 

As she did, the crescent moon on Minako’s forehead was burned away leaving the symbol of Sailor Venus in its place before it was covered by a tiara that matched her uniform with its amber stone.

 

The other two senshi; Makoto and Ami were a bit confused for a moment.

 

The evil magic wielding women from their battle with Zoisite at the Television station, appeared and demanded that the stunned Kunzite attack.

 

Rei and Venus leapt in front of Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen instinctively raising a shield.

 

While Ami and Makoto supported Usagi.

 

Then Usagi panicked, “He’s gone, Mamo-chan… Tuxedo Kamen is gone!”

 

Kunzite and his companion laughed as they vanished into a black vortex sparking with maroon energy with Kunzite carrying Tuxedo Kamen.

 

Usagi kept screaming and trying to free herself from Makoto’s arms. “Tuxedo Kamen! Mamo-chan!”

 

Eventually she stopped screaming and began to quietly sob.

 

Rei and Minako guided the shield bubble back to the game center where not only Luna, but Artemis was waiting.

 

None of them detransformed yet, but Makoto had to carry a sobbing Usagi inside, down the floating staircase and into their hideout/control center.

 

Usagi had crumpled, sobbing to a pillow perched on a low pillar that might be meant as a seat.

 

Minako knelt beside her, “Do you remember? The Moon Kingdom, who you are and that I am merely Sailor Venus, the leader of your guardian senshi?”

 

Usagi sniffled, nodded.

 

“I can’t believe you tried to convince all of them that you were the princess.” Rei snorted.

 

“You knew she wasn’t?” Makoto frowned.

 

“Well of course, her name was Astarte and she was a princess of Venus. Why do you think she was Sailor V?” Rei muttered darkly.

 

“That makes sense.” Ami nodded.

 

“I knew she remembered and knew the truth.” Artemis sighed, “I am sorry for deceiving you but it was to protect Usagi by deflecting the attentions of the Dark Kingdom until Usagi was awakened. We weren’t expecting it to happen so soon or for such a reason.”

 

“Who is Tuxedo Kamen and why does he show up all the time?” Ami frowned.

 

“He is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion of Earth, an ally of the Moon Kingdom and a one-time suitor of Princess Serenity.” Artemis admitted reluctantly. “He swore an oath to the Moon Kingdom, just as you four did in the past. Usagi is the Moon Kingdom and we are her advisors. The dark power behind this attack and the Dark Kingdom brainwashed Earth and brought them to the Moon Kingdom to destroy it.”

 

“Is it possible that she did it? Broke the seal? The woman with him, her magic was dark and familiar…” Rei offered.

 

“It’s possible. I know that we were not the only ones reborn.” Minako said sadly.

 

Rei squeezed her hand, “I know…”

 

Minako was referring to Adonis and Anteros, both of whom having fallen into darkness had hurt her.

 

Though it annoyed her, Rei was starting to remember Endymion and his knights…

 

After protesting that she was just an ordinary girl in junior high who only wanted to fall in love and be together with everyone, Usagi let out a cry of pain and fainted.

 

Something in Minako broke, as if the fact that she had failed to protect the princess and as the leader of the senshi, that was a personal failure.

 

“I will take care of Mina.” Rei said lifting her lover in her arms.

 

Makoto nodded, “We’ll see Usagi home.”

 

Rei knew she should worry about Usagi, their princess but Minako was in pain. She had to build up Mina so she could stand at Usagi’s side as Sailor Venus, that was her duty both as Mina’s lover but also so as her vice-captain and right hand.

 

 


	9. Queen Serenity’s Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking answers leads to more questions

Chapter 8- Queen Serenity’s Last Words

 

Usagi had been missing from school for three days after Makoto and Ami returned her home after the battle with Kunzite that awakened Princess Serenity from inside her.

 

It was far too long for all of them handle being apart from her.

 

Luna had been hiding in the control room for that long, torturing herself for not recognizing Usagi as the princess when her memories had been sealed.

 

It wasn’t as if it were her fault, Artemis tried to comfort her.

 

They all announced their intention to visit Usagi and Luna was cat-handled by Rei who wasn’t giving her a choice.

 

Rei had become almost a different person once Minako joined them, having more confidence among other things.

 

They all hurried on foot to Usagi’s house and apologized to her mother about just dropping in on her but they were worried.

 

Her mother of course told them that Usagi hadn’t left her room not even to come down to eat but had left empty trays outside her door. They were welcome to check in on her of course but she couldn’t guarantee she would answer…

 

The four senshi and their cat advisors slipped past Usagi’s mom after toeing off their shoes to hurry up to their friend’s room.

 

First Luna and then Ami let her know they were there before the more brash Rei opened the door.

 

 

They were surprised to find Usagi’s hair had grown and it glowed in the moonlight shimmering in from the windows behind her.

 

After they recovered from the shock, Makoto went to fetch a pair of scissors from Usagi’s mom while Minako began to brush out her hair with Rei’s help.

 

It was too much for one person to handle at its current length and Ami seemed to prefer short hair so her bewilderment at Usagi’s hair was understandable.

 

They silently trimmed Usagi’s hair before fixing it in her usual hair style. Doting on their princess was a familiar task for Rei and Minako now that they considered it, having doubled as handmaidens once in a while.

 

Eventually, Usagi began to talk.

 

“I don’t want to be Princess Serenity, I’m having enough trouble being worthy of being Sailor Moon.”

 

Rei sighed, “You don’t have to accept her destiny, she was never a senshi but you are. If that is difficult enough, we’re not going to force you into that.”

 

“Thanks,” Usagi murmured, “because the crystal doesn’t glow anymore, it’s just like an ordinary glass decoration.”  
 

They all glanced to find the legendary silver crystal lying dim and bland on a handkerchief nearby. Not the best hiding place of sorts…

 

Minako swallowed, “If we need answers, maybe we can go to the moon. Artemis and I went to Venus in a dream, where we visited the ruins… I’m sure we can visit the moon!”

 

Luna and Artemis agreed that this was possible…

 

So, it was agreed that they would visit the moon afterschool the next day.

 

The senshi and Artemis bid Usagi goodbye leaving a still upset Luna.

 

“Are you mad that I’m the princess?” Usagi asked quietly once they were alone.

 

Luna sighed, “No, I know that Artemis left my memories of the princess sealed when she woke me up and sent me to find the rest of you. I am annoyed that I was so rude to you. After all, you are the Princess…”

 

“I sort of liked your bullying, I’m not always very responsible and my parents mostly scowl or take my phone. You can bully me a little as long as it makes me responsible, I am the worst choice for a princess…” Usagi mumbled.

 

The two curled up on Usagi’s bed and fell asleep…

 

XooooooX

 

The senshi, Usagi included were supposedly spending the night at Makoto’s.

 

Ami just about lived there anyway; while Rei, Usagi and Minako had to gain permission.

 

Minako’s mother gave it reluctantly but it was granted all the same.

 

The plan was to leave the moment the moon was full which was luckily the next day.

 

They killed time watching Usagi playing the Sailor V game with her other friends while her senshi watched from the sidelines.

 

Ami was predictably reading a book on the moon, while Makoto shared her large soda from the ice cream parlor next door. While Minako leaned against Rei, half in her lap perched on a nearby stool.

 

“So how are we getting to the moon anyway?” Rei asked in an undertone.

 

“I’ll explain tonight,” Minako teased.

 

“You better.” Rei muttered.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was only slightly surprised that they ended up assembling at the fountain with that clock from before.

 

Luna used her abilities to create a sort of disk and leapt onto it with a grinning Minako.

 

“Come on, let’s transform. We’re supposed to hold hands to create the shield, only this time it has to let us travel to the moon and its consciously.” The Venusian beamed at them.

 

Rei glowered but was the first to join Mina, of course…

 

With the others joining slowly, Usagi was the last.

 

They all transformed, one after the other and joined hands like Minako said they needed to.

 

Then the same shield-like bubble that Usagi had raised instinctively to follow Rei and Minako rose around them. Slowly, they began to levitate and then picked up speed…

 

It was quite a shock when Ami opened her eyes and realized she was looking _down_ at the Earth. She let out a gasp…

 

Makoto followed her gaze, “Wow, just wow. I think we’re the first Japanese to see the Earth like this…”

 

“Probably,” Minako shrugged.

 

“How far is Mars?” Rei blurted out.

 

“A little less than 228 million kilometers,” Ami provided.

 

Minako’s face was turned towards Venus, “Home?”

 

“Venus? A bit father, 261 million kilometers.”

 

They were soon moving faster likely due to Usagi’s need for answers as well as to reconnect with the Moon Kingdom despite her previous refusal to be Princess Serenity…

 

Ami knew that it was 384,400 kilometers to the moon and the Apollo missions took around four days and ten or so hours to reach it. But it was more like an hour for them…

 

Ami was bit uneasy about how fast they were traveling…

 

When they landed the first thing Usagi asked was where they were.

 

“Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity.” Luna offered.

 

It was full of a loose soil-like substance; no wind and dust rose up with each step.

 

It was Minako who pointed out the ruins of the temple turned palace…

 

“The temple to Mali, home of the Moon Kingdom.”

 

Luna led them to towards the inner temple, “This is the crystal tower at the heart of the castle, the only the high priest or priestess of Mali and Queen Serenity were allowed in here once upon a time.”

 

It was Minako who noticed the sword…

 

It was hard to miss because even rusted, it still bore the crest of the royal house of Venus.

 

“Is that a sword in a stone?” Makoto asked curious.

 

“Yes, pull it out.” Luna advised.

 

Makoto moved to pull it only for her to fail to her surprise.

 

Then Minako straightened her gloves and grasped the hilt before tugging once.

 

The sword came out immediately releasing not only bluish light but the voice of Queen Serenity.

 

A six-inch hologram appeared out of the light.

 

“How is this possible?” Makoto muttered.

 

“Queen Serenity, were you truly my mother in my past life?” Usagi said kneeling.

 

It was hard to dismiss, Usagi looked like a senshi in attire but in physical appearance she was nearly a copy of Queen Serenity if one ignored the difference in hair and eye color. Both of which were silver in the Queen rather than blonde with blue eyes…

 

“My beautiful, precious Serenity… it is you. I can finally see you.”

 

“We really can speak to you? How is this possible?” Ami whispered.

 

“Thanks to the Eternity Main system of the temple, designed by the Mercurian scientists’ I was able to leave an imprint of myself, my will even though I perished. I put Luna and Artemis into suspended animation to await your awakening. Do you remember? Despite the icy relationship between the moon kingdom and Elysian, you often wanted to visit because you were drawn to its beauty but we were banished before you were even born. It was earth where I fell in love but despite your being drawn to the planet of my birth, it was not your destiny to fall in love there…”

 

“I used to long to visit Earth even before I met Endymion…”

 

“But she never did get farther than just outside the portal to Earth…” Rei teased remembering.

 

“It helped that we never had Venusian unicorns,” Minako giggled.

 

“Or Jupiter’s pegasi!” Makoto interjected.

 

“We were a kingdom in exile, we didn’t need those things.” Queen Serenity reasoned and then went on, “The only reason the other kingdoms in Sol were loyal to us was because they each had a senshi and my miraculous return blessed by Mali.”  
  


They all could see some of the memories referred to.

 

“Despite being exiled, we still watched over the Earth and prayed for it. Then a great evil returned from the shadows that had once been though vanquished. Slowly regaining its power by enslaving the Earth, the first sign of Earth’s new duplicity was the sudden death of our Consort. Eventually this growing evil heard of the Silver Crystal and sought to claim its power by brainwashing the humans into attacking the Moon Kingdom. Only two humans managed to maintain their sanity; Prince Endymion and the young High Priest of Sunna, Helios. Helios perished in Endymion’s arms after bringing us news of the impending attack. Endymion swore an oath to the Moon Kingdom with Mali and Sunna as his witnesses. Our court guards were small, we never needed an army. The numbers overwhelmed our small forces…”

 

Usagi was sobbing as the memories were replayed at Queen Serenity’s telling of the tale of the Fall of the Silver Millennium.

 

“You watched the deaths of your senshi and the prince, the loss of your friends was too much. You broke free and took up Psyche’s sword that was passed to Astarte upon her death and took your own life to my eternal sorrow. Finally, I could act using the power of the Legendary Silver crystal I managed to seal the creature stronger this time. The loss of so many caused the history of the Earth to restart, the fall of the Moon Kingdom ended a time of prosperity because the Glaive fell.”

 

The comment about the glaive falling left the senshi and Luna confused as well as instinctively distressed.

 

“The demon has returned; the seal once more has been broken. It is my hope and belief that only you can truly seal away the great evil using the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. I never could unlock its true potential.” Queen Serenity said sadly.

 

Minako sighed, “There seems to be something wrong with the crystal, its contents were drawn into Prince Endymion’s body and it has lost its brightness.”

 

“Was he terribly injured? The Legendary Silver Crystal was born from the tears of a great sorrow but was not wielded by the one who cried it into existence.”

 

Usagi showed her the crystal which looked merely like glass…

 

“My dear Serenity, that must have happened because of your strong desire to save him. I was afraid of misusing the crystal and failed to use it to save the one I loved. I allowed my fear to keep me from discovering its true potential. I am certain that he is alive, you need not worry my girl.”

 

Usagi was close to tears and soon a happy tear landed on the crystal cradled in her hands causing it to momentarily twinkle.

 

“Beloved daughter, please remember this… the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends solely upon your heart. Be proud of being the Princess of the Silver Millennium and being Sailor Moon; as both, you are the senshi of Love and Justice. Don’t forget to be a normal girl, a part of me missed the freedom of my life on Venus even if my lungs were weak. I want you to have the sort of life I lost when I was chosen as a senshi. Cherish that life…”

 

Now Usagi was silently weeping.

 

“Astarte, princess of Venus and Senshi of Love; Isis, Princess of Mercury and Senshi of Wisdom, Rhionnon, Princess of Mars and Senshi of Passion and also Nike, Princess of Jupiter and Senshi of Courage; please continue to look after the princess and what is left of our Kingdom I leave in your care. The last of my spirit is at least going to join Psyche. She has waited a long time…”

 

The hologram crackled and then broke into sparkles of light.

 

“It is nearly morning…” Luna’s voice shattered the silence.

 

The five senshi and their feline advisor returned the way they came, with it taking less time to everyone but Ami’s surprise…

 

 


	10. Frozen Tokyo

Chapter 9- Frozen Tokyo

 

Soon after their return, the senshi and Luna joined Artemis in their control room.

 

“There has been serious tectonic activity while you were gone but its begun to spike. It seems to be traced back to unusual thermal activity centered around the north pole, I wonder if it has anything to do with the Dark Kingdom.”

 

Then alarms began to blare driving the senshi outside to find Tokyo frozen over.

 

A sneer crossed Rei’s face, _Jadeite_ …

 

Hovering over the icy covered city was a glowing green sphere with all four knights…

 

“Kunzite!” Usagi called out.

 

“You’re late as usual _princess_.” The eldest of the knights taunted.

 

“Are you trying to turn Tokyo into the North Pole?” Usagi frowned.

 

“Of course, so that our great ruler maybe revived.” Jadeite smirked.

 

“Where is Tuxedo Kamen? What you done to him?”

 

Kunzite taunted, “I will trade him for the Legendary Silver Crystal… of course that means I will return his _corpse_.”

 

“Protect the princess and the crystal!” Minako said before they each engaged one of the brainwashed knights.

 

Minako faced Kunzite, Rei Jadeite, Zoisite Ami and Makoto

 

“Anteros, please! Return to yourself please.” Minako begged.

 

“You were the knights of Endymion.” Rei said stiffly. “How can you joke about his death like this?”

 

“Anteros, Aphros, Prometheus and Eulabeia please wake up. Don’t force us to hurt you…” Minako held out her hand in friendship, “Together we can defeat this evil and rescue your prince.”

 

Slowly the names rang a bell with Ami and Makoto, they were from the ball they barely remembered…

 

“ _They won’t remember. Be killed by the ones you loved.” the woman before taunted from the shadows._

 

‘Loved?’ Rei snorted, she never loved that kid…

 

“How dare you taunt people by being killed by someone they love! That is unforgivable. As the Senshi of Love and Justice I refuse to allow this! In the name of the moon, I will punish you” Usagi blasted into the sky holding the moon stick aloft.

 

Minako surmised that she planned to bathe the Earth with her Moon Healing Escalation. “We must aid the Princess, we must do our duty as senshi.”

 

“We can’t be saved all of the time.” Ami smiled.

 

“Venus Power!”

 

“Mars Power!”

 

“Mercury Power!”

 

“Jupiter Power!”

 

“Sailor Planet Attack!” the four senshi said aiming at their knight counterpart.

 

“Wake up! Aide us!” Minako begged as she put her strength into trying to fight off the Dark Kingdom’s control.

 

The knights cried out in pain and then defiance vowing to face them another time…

 

Minako fell to her knees, “Damn it! We were so close.”

 

For all her attempts at being the stern captain of Princess Serenity’s senshi, Rei remembered that Astarte had a soft heart. It wouldn’t surprise her at all if Minako felt that Endymion’s Knights could have been them if the situation had been reversed. Was she reaching out to them because she hoped that they would have done the same?

 

When Usagi returned, no one really had the energy to correct her misinterpretation that the senshi and Endymion’s knights were lovers.

 

Even if the very idea made Rei feel physically ill and Ami uneasy…

 

 

 


	11. Dark of the Moon

Chapter 10- Dark of the Moon

 

_Usagi was wandering around the ruins of the moon palace… vaguely aware of an oppressive stillness as well as darkness growing over the face of the Earth._

_An unnatural fog filled the ruins and the sound of footsteps could be heard._

_Usagi could hear Ami in her head complaining that both were impossible. But in dreams, wasn’t the impossible possible?_

_She could dimly make out a profile, was it Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen…?_

_Tentatively, Usagi called out both names, “Endymion? Are you Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen?”_

_The shade turned briefly as if it had heard her only to have a lack of recognition in its eyes only to then continue deeper into the mist and then vanish altogether despite her pleadings._

A voice called to her, “Usagi? Usagi-chan?”

 

It was familiar and pulled her towards consciousness.

 

Usagi woke to find herself leaning and reaching forward with her legs parallel to the mattress and her face buried in her lavender quilt covered in moons and rabbits.

 

Pawing her was Luna, “Usagi-chan? Wake up?”

 

“Oh, it’s just you Luna…” Usagi mumbled sleepily.

 

“Now you’re just being mean.”

 

“I was certain I was about to see him…” the odango-bunned blonde murmured.

 

“Fine, I guess I just not that important.” Luna leapt off the bed and went to sulk.

 

Usagi left her comfortable bed and picked up Luna, “Of course you’re important. It was just a dream.” She nuzzled the cat. “You have always been looking out for me…”

“I was only worried because you seemed to be having a nightmare.”

 

“I wasn’t, even if I was I’m alright now.” Usagi assured her. “I’ve got to get ready though.”

 

She pulled on clothes, and grabbed her wallet as well as Luna. Hurrying out, after grabbing a quick breakfast she was determined to purchase snacks before meeting Makoto at the clock fountain so that her tall friend could escort them to Ami’s house.

 

XooooooX

 

It was surprising to be invited to Ami’s when she practically lived with Makoto.

 

It was Makoto who met them and escorted them, but still managed to tease them.

 

“Really Usagi, do you need so many snacks? You can’t possibly eat them all.”

 

“Do you think the security with have an issue with my having this sword?” Minako asked nervously.

 

“Of course, they will.” Makoto snorted.

 

“See?” Rei rolled her eyes, “I told you to let me camouflage it!”

 

Despite Minako’s worry, they were escorted in without an issue because Makoto was familiar.

 

Usagi seemed lost in her own head more so then usual.

 

Once they were inside Ami’s home, which was expensive but sparklingly clean. Ami escorted them into the living room where she ran some tests on the seemingly cursed sword.

 

It was too heavy and unwieldable by even Makoto who was their strongest and when Rei tried to touch it, the sword repelled her but for Ami, it just slid out her hand.

 

Usagi was unable to bring herself to touch it, but if she had used it to end her own life when she was Serenity; that was understandable, wasn’t it?

 

Ami then challenged Minako to drop it on a diamond ring.

 

Usagi was curled up around a pillow on the couch behind them, while they tested the sword.

 

Minako blurted out apologies when the sword shattered the diamond.

 

Ami was blank faced, “I expected that. The diamond doesn’t matter at all, it served its purpose.”

 

Makoto’s face was pinched with tension has if she had questions she couldn’t bring herself to ask.

 

Minako quieted when Ami truly didn’t seem to care and her eyes fell on a sleeping Usagi, “Poor thing. She took the last battle and the visit to the ruins of moon kingdom harder than all of us.”

 

“Is it alright to put her in your bed Ami?” Makoto asked softly.

 

Ami nodded, “I don’t sleep in it anyway.”

 

Minako and Rei exchanged glances, they had been so wrapped up in their own reunion that they hadn’t really paid much attention to Ami or Makoto.

 

The relationship that Ami had with Makoto was different from theirs, Rei couldn’t quite put her finger on it but was different.

 

Makoto carried Usagi away with gentleness before returning, they opened a few of Usagi’s snacks and then began to discuss what they did and didn’t remember from the Silver Millennium.

 

Minako remembered everything, Rei’s memories had some gaps but for the most part, she remembered a lot.

 

Ami remembered the least and it clearly bothered her.

 

“I can remember for both of us…” Makoto tried to reassure her.

 

“I don’t remember how we fell in love. I don’t remember how I came to be a senshi, I don’t remember anything about Mercury…” Ami whispered, her voice breaking.

 

“I can remind you about us, we don’t need to rush. We’re not ready to jump right back into the same sort of relationship that Isis and Nike had, I’ve already come to terms with that. I’m not the same confident, brash Amazonian warrior who won your heart. I may have retained some of my memories as well as my Juptonian strength, near indestructability and accelerated healing but I’m Makoto in my head and my heart.” Makoto said wrapping her arms around Ami.

 

There was such a fluidity to that, Rei sensed that Ami harbored a great pain. Out of the five of them only Minako and Usagi still had their parents.

 

Makoto was a true orphan, Rei had a mother who died of a broken heart in every sense of the word and an absentee politician father while Ami’s father was gone for reasons the bluenette hadn’t mentioned and had a workaholic mother who worked all over the world.

 

Minako had an emotionally withdrawn father and a mother who spoke nothing but venom, how her Mina grew up so tender-hearted and possessed a hidden well of strength was amazing.

 

Was is because Minako remembered who she had been? Could those parents have had more of an influence on who Minako became then her earthly parents?

 

Rei wasn’t sure, she wasn’t the most open of persons having spent much of her life keeping others at a distance but Minako had wormed her way into Rei’s heart from their first meeting and had been the only thing that kept her from walling herself off completely.

 

Minako reached over to squeeze her hand and give her a shy smile.

 

The two of them had a radar for one another, one that was becoming more developed since Rei had been awoken as Sailor Mars.

 

Rei wasn’t going to sacrifice this connection, she would cherish it and help it grow. Minako no longer had to suffer alone, Rei was her lover and her partner.

 

They were the backbone of the princess’ senshi, Ami was their eyes and Makoto was their strength, while together Rei and Minako were the senshi’s passion and determination.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi woke up, leaving Ami’s house half in a daze and was pulled somewhere.

 

She sensed someone was in trouble, lost…

 

Usagi didn’t fully wake up until she reached the game center, she barely realized that there was a tiny blond teenage boy peering inside and wringing their hands.

 

Usagi slipped past the boy, still half-dazed.

 

Once she approached the walkway leading to the Sailor V games, Motoki onii-chan greeted her but something was off about him.

 

His eyes…

 

They weren’t his usual green blur but rather something almost red…

 

The same color as that vortex at the television station, at least that was what she thought.

 

“Usagi-chan, this is my friend Endo. Endo, this is Usagi-chan.”

 

“Usagi…” Endo said thoughtfully but his painfully familiar voice sent chills down her spine.

 

“I was just telling Endo how you are the best at this game.” Motoki praised.

 

“I’m not…” Usagi protested weakly. “My score has never been first…”

 

‘astarte’ was always first, and that was Minako…

 

The longer she looked at ‘Endo’ the more indistinct his face became.

 

It was as if he were being erased and becoming someone she couldn’t see…

 

XooooooX

 

Luna had slipped into the command center after separating from Usagi, there was a secret entrance that only let her or Artemis in after all.

 

They could see into the game center, Luna was surprised when a dazed Usagi entered the game center after seeing someone who looked like the missing Mamoru except for the eyes.

 

Usagi was supposed to be at Ami’s with the other senshi.

 

Before Luna could contact Ami, Artemis was already calling Minako through the communicator.

 

Luna watched helpless as Usagi turned white, began wringing her hands and staring at the young man introduced as ‘Endo’.

 

Had Mamoru been brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom like his former knights?

 

Luna wanted to run in and rescue Usagi but all she could do was watch.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako looked up in horror when Artemis informed her that Usagi was in the game center alone with someone who looked like the missing Mamoru.

 

“Usagi is alone and defenseless?” Ami gasped in horror.

 

“How did she sneak out?” Makoto frowned.

 

“I knew we should have taken turns checking in on her.” Rei fumed.

 

“We better hurry…” Minako whispered. “If Mamoru is brainwashed, he could really hurt Usagi.”

 

The four of them hurried out, but this time, the sword was in a dusty bag that looked like it belonged to a baseball player.

 

Minako’s sword was about the size of a baseball bat… roughly anyway.

 

“I’ll return it…” she promised as they hurried towards the game center.

 

“Don’t bother. I don’t really want to see it here. You can throw it out later.” Ami said half to herself.

 

Rei’s eyes narrowed and she glanced at Makoto.

 

Makoto shook her head as if to say ‘don’t ask’.

 

They hurried to the game center where they found a boy who was familiar to Rei and Minako.

 

“Isn’t that…” Rei frowned.

 

“Helios…” Minako murmured.

 

“Who are you?” Makoto grumbled.

 

“Me? I’m Asanuma Ittou… Mamoru and I attend the same ladder school. I am still in the attached junior high school though…”

 

“Is that,” Ami whispered.

 

“I know he is… but that isn’t Chi-chan. The outside is right but this time it’s like he’s been erased.”

 

“This time?” Minako asked quietly.

 

“I… I have to go…” the familiar blond murmured running away but their eyes were filled with unshed tears.

 

“It must hurt him so much to see him that way…” Minako sniffled.

 

Rei couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing the person you loved like that but she knew how it felt to have the person you love be just out reach.

 

Eventually, they watched Usagi run away after being talked into playing the Sailor V game while looking uncomfortable.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi returned nearly every day to the game center as if torturing herself with the brainwashed Mamoru’s company.

 

Her worried senshi weren’t the only ones who watched feeling helpless.

 

Asanuma-chan and a friend of Motoki onii-san’s, a Reiko were also there…

 

The other senshi were becoming all the more uneasy as Usagi seemed to be devastated by spending time with the brainwashed Mamoru but couldn’t prevent herself from spending time in his company.

 

Minako was certain that this was similar to her own need to bring Anteros back to himself.

 

They did their best to give Usagi strength from the shadows, they couldn’t make her stay away from Mamoru even if he was possessed or under mind control by the Dark Kingdom. This was something that clearly Usagi had to experience…

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto arrived at today’s cram school late…

 

She was _never_ late but there had been an accident that stalled even pedestrian traffic.

 

She had gone shopping while after bringing Ami dinner as was her usual routine.

 

“Kino-san? It is Kino-san, isn’t it?”

 

Makoto stiffened, “Yes…”

 

“Why are you here? I heard that a friend of yours had been in an accident and you were going to meet them at the hospital.” Ami’s cram school teacher frowned.

 

Makoto stiffened, “Who came to tell her?”

 

“A Motoki-san? He said the accident was near the game center…”

 

Makoto thanked Ami’s teacher and ran towards the game center, while calling the others on the communicator.

 

“Everyone, Ami’s in trouble. I think ‘Endo’ manipulated Motoki into kidnapping her.”

 

“We’ll meet you at the game center.”

 

Makoto cursed, the one time she was late, Ami ended up kidnapped.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami heard that Usagi had been in an accident and panicked. She forgot about waiting for Makoto who always came to pick her up.

 

Her normal instincts were brushed aside and she didn’t realize that she had been tricked until a brainwashed Mamoru stepped out of the shadows and pinned her to the wall.

 

“You will help me into the command center.”

 

“No.” Ami protested weakly.

 

“You will.”

Ami felt power beat at her mind and then she mentally drifted away.

 

XooooooX

 

No matter what the others said, Makoto believed this was her fault. Ami was supposed to be protected.

 

Her girlfriend, (that was what they were right?) was skittish and seemed afraid of most people.

 

Makoto had gotten attached quickly, Ami was the first person she truly let in since her parents died in that plane crash.

 

Ami was very slowly opening up to her, silence around Ami wasn’t suffocating but rather comforting.

 

Ami was supposed to be next to her.

 

Makoto was bringing up her marks in the hopes of being transferred into Ami’s classroom. She was hopeful that her presence would help Ami not be afraid so much.

 

But now Ami was just out of reach, taken by the enemy!

 

Makoto barely arrived before the others but despite her fellow senshis’ cries, Makoto was the first inside the game center.

 

“Ami! Ami!” Makoto called out anxiously.

 

“In here Makoto…” came Ami’s voice from the open entrance to the command center.

 

Those two things should have a clue; Ami calling her name like that with a more confident voice and the open command center. Unfortunately, Makoto was more concerned with finding Ami and making sure she was alright.

 

“Makoto, take care. There could be enemies in there.” Minako called after her.

 

“Slow down!” Rei admonished.

 

“Please be okay Ami-chan…” Usagi begged.

 

They found Ami sprawled out over the control panel of the command center.

 

“Ami? Ami, are you alright?” Makoto said moving towards her, “I was so worried for you.”

 

“I’m alright. I fought them off.”

 

That’s when Makoto realized something was wrong, she knew more than anyone that just wasn’t Ami’s style, nor was it within her to defeat an enemy by herself.

 

Skidding to a sudden stop on the stairs, with Usagi, Minako and Rei almost crashing into her.

 

Rei was instantly on alert, “What is the matter?”

 

“Something is wrong with Ami…” Makoto murmured.

                                                             

“What is wrong…” Minako asked softly.

 

“That’s isn’t my Ami…” Makoto whispered.

 

“Your Ami?” Usagi sputtered in shock.

 

“Of course, it’s me Makoto…” Ami protested weakly.

 

“Come out…” Makoto snarled. “I know you’re here.”

 

Makoto glowed with electricity, lightening sparkling in her eyes and from her hands.

 

“No need to put on such a show for us.” Came maniacal laughter.

 

Perched on pillars were Motoki and Mamoru, who both appeared to be possessed or brainwashed with the Dark Kingdom’s power due to their eyes being the wrong color.

 

“I didn’t expect the senshis’ control center to be under the game center…” Motoki mused.

 

“They are all being controlled by the enemy Usagi.”

 

“Really?” Usagi asked nervously.

 

“Use your new ‘attack’ on them…” Minako advised.

 

Ami’s Mercury Mirage was launched at them but it was a deep navy smog rather than her usual pale blue mist.

 

“Rei, Mina don’t let anyone near Usagi! Ami, Isis, it’s me… Nike…”

 

“I don’t know any Nike…” Came Ami’s unfamiliar voice.

 

“She’s coming for Usagi!” Makoto yelled lunging in the direction of Ami’s voice.

 

Rei cast her own attack, boiling away Ami’s smog and allowing them to see properly…

 

“Now Usagi!” Makoto said as she wrapped her arms around Ami.

 

“Moon Healing Escalation…” Usagi stammered but nothing happened.

 

“Venus Love-Me Chain!” Minako cast tying Motoki to Mamoru.

 

 “Usagi please… you have to help her.” Makoto begged, clutching her struggling girlfriend.

 

“Let me go. I must retrieve the crystal.” All three of them intoned together.

 

“Usagi, we can’t lose Ami too. Motoki doesn’t deserve this… we have to help them.” Minako said as she struggled to keep her concentration so that Motoki and Mamoru stayed restrained.

 

Rei was guarding Usagi with Artemis and Luna.

 

“I don’t want to fight with him…” Usagi moaned.

 

“You’re not fighting with him, you’re healing him. Give him back his mind. Let him be himself.” Luna tried to get through to Usagi.

 

“Please… Usagi, Ami’s been hurt enough…” Makoto ignored how Ami struggled and injured them both. This was her penance for being late and letting Ami be kidnapped.…

 

The bewitched Mamoru opened a gloved hand and threw magenta energy at Minako, shattering her chain.

 

“Mina!” Rei cried out breaking formation with the cats and catching Minako.

 

“That’s not your friend, you have to save him and using your attack in the only way.” Luna pleaded.

 

“How many of your senshi have to be injured before you will act?” Artemis lectured.

 

“I can’t… I can’t…”

 

“You have to… save Ami. Please princess… I can’t lose her. She’s my world…”

 

“I want the crystal! I must have the crystal! Give me the crystal…” Ami snarled.

 

Sobbing, Usagi cast her attack again but it had power, slamming Makoto against the wall and they listened to Ami’s shrieks.

 

Then finally, Ami sagged in Makoto’s arms.

 

Makoto cradled her, “I’m sorry… I will be more careful. I never meant for you to be in danger…”

 

“Mako?” came Ami’s trembling voice.

 

“We must do this together.” Minako said in a trembling voice as Rei helped her up.

 

“Do not underestimate me…” Mamoru growled, waving his cape like magician would and behind him appeared, the evil witch with the blood red hair and dark magic.

 

Mamoru launched himself at Usagi, kicking aside the cats and ripping the crystal off her neck.

 

Usagi’s blood sprayed in the still air of the command center.

 

Ami transformed while a wounded Minako yelled in denial as Usagi and Artemis were hurt.

 

Endymion knelt, “Lady Beryl, the crystal.”

 

“Well done my prince… shall I allow you to die at Endymion’s hands? Would that please you Princess?” the women now known as Lady Beryl taunted.

 

“She’s the one who killed Endymion at the fall of the Silver Millennium!” Minako gasped out. “You’ve made me angry! Holy Sword Blessed by Mali, entrusted to the daughter of Venus, come forth to my hand!”

 

Ami used her visor to track the focal point of Beryl’s power, “The necklace… that is how she wields her dark magic.”

 

“It’s like our other battles, we have to fight together.” Rei counseled.

 

Three of the reincarnated senshi channeled their powers into Minako’s sword which was held between Usagi and Minako’s hands.

 

“Mali give us the power to drive back the Darkness, Sailor Planet Attack!”

 

The conjoined powers of the daughters of Venus; Serenity and Astarte purified the sword.

 

Usagi’s had been cast late but it managed to join with Minako’s, bathing the sword in pure light.

 

They channeled their powers once more, with Minako and Usagi lunging forward using the sword together and the point shattered the pendant of Beryl’s necklace.

 

Then Beryl’s body could no longer sustain itself…

 

Ami transferred them to another plane, “Hyperspatial shield generate.” Before yelling for them to shield.

 

They watched as Beryl reached out for Mamoru, gasping out his name before her body exploded in magenta light laced with indigo lightening.

 

Writing appeared on the sword…

 

“When this sword shines bright, when the Silver Crystal hidden inside the one who will someday become Queen begins to shine in the reaction to the wishes of her heart, she will become complete and reawaken the full great powers of the Moon. Offer up a prayer to the holy Crystal Tower, and bring peace once more.”

 

The words were writing in the sacred runes of Venus…

 

“Bring me that sword Endymion.”

 

Minako laughed in irony, “This sword can only be wielded by someone of Venusian royal blood. Your filthy hands can’t touch it.” She shoved Usagi behind her and held out the sword, “She is our princess, my cousin and I am willing to shed my own blood to protect one Blessed of Mali.”

 

Mamoru tried to attack and steal the sword from Minako but Makoto and Rei attacked first.

 

“Supreme Thunder!”

 

“Akiyo Taisan!”

 

The senshi watched in horror as Usagi chased after Mamoru who attempted to escape through a portal.

 

“Usagi! Don’t!” Rei called out.

 

Minako sagged against Rei, still clutching the holy sword. “Usagi please come back!”

 

Ami and Makoto were left in shock…

 

But Usagi was gone.

 

 

 

 


	12. A Battle for their Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the Shitennou are returned to themselves, they will be referred to their names from their lives in the Golden Kingdom.
> 
> Kunzite- Anteros  
> Zoisite- Aphros  
> Nephrite- Prometheus  
> Jadeite- Eulabeia
> 
> As a reminder, the Shitennou and senshi were not romantically involved with each other. They were comrades who were forced to court against their will by Endymion's father, the ruler of the Golden Kingdom and the reluctant agreement of Queen Serenity.

Chapter 11- A Battle for their Souls

 

Usagi fell to her knees roughly and landed skinning her hands.

 

Slowly and painfully, she rose to her feet and wandered through the shadowy ruins following her instincts as to the location of her Silver Legendary Crystal.

 

Then she stumbled onto a cracked stone plaza where she found Mamoru…

 

“I can’t believe you actually followed me here.” Mamoru sneered.

 

“I haven’t saved you yet.” Usagi stammered.

 

“You can’t ‘save me’ as you call it because I am empowered by Queen Metaria.” Mamoru retorted as he advanced on her.

 

Usagi struggled helplessly when Mamoru pinned her to the damaged stone plaza and squeezed her throat as if to throttle her.

 

“Mamo-chan, don’t you remember me? It’s Usako… Serenity…” Usagi forced out of her constricted throat.

 

Mamoru froze staring at her, his grip on her throat loosening at first and then tightening again. “Shut up! Just shut up!”

 

“I have to save you!”

 

“I don’t need saving.” Mamoru retorted.

 

“It’s my fault you were taken away! I let you be hurt and I wasn’t strong enough to save you earlier. I have to try again.” Usagi said struggling weakly.

 

“Rescue me… when you can’t even free yourself?” Mamoru taunted.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Usagi protested.

 

“I think you should be worried about how I will hurt you.” Mamoru smirked.

 

“Please Mamo-chan, you have to remember….” Usagi begged.

 

“It must not have been important. Impudent girl, I will kill you for refusing to bow to Queen Metaria.” Mamoru flung her across the stone plaza.

 

Usagi gasped painfully as he plucked the legendary silver crystal from his pocket and glowered at it.

 

“Why won’t you shine with power?” he advanced on her again. “Tell me the secret of the Legendary Silver Crystal! How does one wield its power?”

 

Usagi shook her head as she backed away, crawling backwards, “I can’t tell you…”

 

“You really are useless. Someone like you? A princess? Don’t make me laugh.” Mamoru taunted.

 

“Don’t say things like that.” Usagi begged. “We’re friends. You said you didn’t need the crystal anymore. You just wanted to be my friend.”

 

“Friends? Don’t make me laugh, someone like me doesn’t need friends.” Mamoru snorted.

 

“Please remember… Mamo-chan…” Usagi repeated.

 

“If you won’t help me, then I have no use for you.” Mamoru sneered drawing his sword and attempted to use it to hurt Usagi but the sword slide from his fingers as if greased.

 

Usagi’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m so sorry Mamo-chan but I can’t let you keep hurting people. You wouldn’t want to be a person like that.” She took up Mamoru’s sword and moved to stab him with it, her face streaked with tears.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami had returned them to the command center, while Artemis was busy searching everywhere for where the Dark Kingdom’s base was.

 

“I always lose the signal around here, at D-point…” Artemis gestured with a pure white paw.

 

The senshi then teleported as close as possible to ‘D-Point’ before flying in that transportation bubble.

 

They weren’t exactly surprised to be stalled by their brainwashed counterparts but they didn’t have time for this.

 

“Together?” Rei asked Minako.

 

“Always.” Minako gave her a weary smile.

 

“Akiyou Taisan!”

 

“Crescent Beam!”

 

“We call upon the powers of Mali and Sunna! Purify these knights and remind them of their purpose!” Rei and Minako chanted together.

 

They threw so much power into the sword that it glowed once more. While the mingling of Rei’s fire and Minako’s holy light sent four beams of red and gold light that struck the Shitennou in the forehead.

 

Makoto remembered how in sync Astarte and Rhionnon always had been, they were like a double-edged sword. Minako seemed an unlikely leader being a Venusian; Venusians, unlike Martians or Juptonians were not seen as warriors. Yet, Astarte was a strong enough warrior that she won the heart of a Martian and the respect of a Juptonian.

 

“We are…” Kunzite murmured.

 

“Anteros, the Knight of Purity and Affection.” Minako said gently.

 

“Aphros, the Knight of Purification and Healing.” Ami reminded her counterpart.

 

Makoto was still upset about Ami’s kidnapping, but she still did her part to remind Nephrite who he really was. “Prometheus, the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort.”

 

Rei was less kind as she barked out, “Eulabeia, the Knight of Patience and Harmony.”

 

“Why do you know this?” Kunzite frowned.

 

“We were once forced to court.” Minako sighed. “Do you remember your purpose?”

 

“To protect our master…” Zoisite mumbled.

 

“Prince Endymion…” Kunzite finished.

 

Rei yelled, “An attack is coming!”

 

Minako used her love-me-chain to pull the Shitennou under their shield.

 

“If you will not serve me then you are worthless!” the dark force of the Dark Kingdom’s great ruler raged.

 

“Please,” Minako begged, “Will you stand with us this time? They have our Princess and your Prince…”

 

“Is our prince under Meteria’s control?” Anteros frowned.

 

“He stole the Silver Millennium Crystal and our Princess chased after him.” Rei grumbled.

 

“We need them.” Minako reminded her.

 

“I believe I can teleport us to our Master…” Anteros offered.

 

“Anteros, let me find him?” Aphros begged.

 

“I will do my best to shield us. We’re not drawing on her power but our own.” Prometheus frowned.

 

“What about me?” Eulabeia pouted.

 

Aphros pet his shoulder, “You will protect us from attack.”

 

“I can’t attack our Master!” Eulabeia protested.

 

“We have too if we are going to save him.” Anteros said sternly.

 

Aphros closed his eyes, meditating and then his eyes snapped open.

 

Anteros pressed a hand to Aphros’ forehead.

 

They flashed out into a puff of shadow, only to reappear in shadowy ruins.

 

A disturbing magenta encroaching shadow loamed over Mamoru, radiating dark almost suffocating power.

 

They watched in horror as Usagi and Mamoru fought over a sword they all recognized.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi thrust the sword forward, only to have it strike a shield of pure ice.

 

The ice was very thick and the sword shattered both when they clashed.

 

Mamoru’s chest was injured and the fragment of the Silver Millennium Crystal was reunited with the rest of the crystal allowing it to regain its shine.

 

Usagi was oblivious to her failure to kill Mamoru and attempted to do herself an injury, but the broken sword returned to the watch form it had before Usagi awoke as Princess Serenity.

 

She passed out.

 

XooooooX

 

“Get them in the shield!” Anteros urged.

 

Prometheus used his shadows and Minako used her Love-Me chain to retrieve their master and princess.

 

Once they were safe in the shield, Ami and Aphros examined them for injury.

 

Aphros managed to not only heal his master but also shield his mind to avoid Mamoru/Endymion being controlled again.

 

Anteros pulled them out of phase.

 

But Queen Metaria was strong, controlling the Shitennou was no longer within her power or her intention.

 

Being reunited with their Master, had their oath joining with Aphros’ gift allowing them to remain free.

 

No matter what dimension that Anteros or Ami took them too, Metaria followed them.

 

The Shitennou and senshi fought together this time, trying to hold off attack until Mamoru and Usagi recovered.

 

Despite, Mamoru’s minor injury he recovered first.

 

Clutched in his hand was the crystal, he cursed.

 

Silently, Eulabeia helped him up and supported him until he knelt beside Usagi. Mamoru returned the crystal, oblivious to Metaria’s threats and placed it in Usagi’s hands over her heart.

 

“This was never mine to take. Usagi, this is yours and only you can use it properly.” Mamoru said kissing her forehead.

 

Their shield was trembling and showing cracks despite their best efforts.

 

Once it was down, the Shitennou and their Senshi counterparts were attacked by Metaria’s dark magic but it was more concerned with causing pain and suffering than control.

 

The Shitennou did their best to shield Mamoru from Metaria’s attacks, just as the senshi did for Usagi.

 

But they were all eventually flattened and blown aside.

 

Unsure whether to be surprised or horrified, the weakened senshi and Shitennou watched as the crystal grew until it enveloped both Mamoru-Endymion and Usagi-Serenity. It seemed to have turned into a shield protecting them.

 

Unfortunately, the weakened protectors of Prince Endymion of Earth’s Golden Kingdom and Princess Serenity of the Moon’s Silver Millennium watched in horror as the crystal that encircled them was absorbed by Metaria.

 

Metaria cackled and grew in size, a black miasma spread out from the ruins.

 

“What has happened? Ami? Rei?” Luna called out anxiously.

 

“Minako talk to me!” Artemis begged.

 

“Usagi is unconscious, entombed in the Legendary Silver Crystal along with Mamoru.” Minako struggled to report.

 

“What is happening now?” Rei coughed as she weakly crawled towards Minako only to collapse.

 

Minako watched as Makoto pulled herself over to Ami, while Prometheus ended up with beside Eulabeia while Anteros reached over to squeeze Aphros’s hand.

 

Partnered off, the senshi and the Shitennou attempted to regain their strength while they reassured one another that their partners were alive.

 

XooooooX

 

Luna sensed something was terribly wrong with Usagi’s heart, it was her heart that Queen Serenity claimed allowed her to empower the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

Together she and Artemis returned to the Moon.

 

Luna knelt before the crystal tower in the holy chamber and prayed to Mali to give Usagi the strength to defeat their enemy completely.

 

Artemis watched in horror as the Earth once more was covered with that horrible violet fog laced with black and magenta lightening.

 

The planet groaned in pain and sorrow while Metaria cackled in amusement and pleasure at their suffering.

 

It hurt Artemis to worry that her Mistress Minako could be suffering, but if Rei was with her, along with Makoto and Ami at least she wouldn’t be alone.

 

There was a flicker at the corner of Artemis’ feline vision…

 

She turned to find Luna had grown in size, in the light of the crystal…

 

Luna was kneeling, her hair was curly and draped down to the floor. Her hair was bound up in two pairs of odango buns roughly where her ears were as a feline.

 

Curiously, Luna seemed to be wearing a yellow knee-length dress with an ankle-draping black skirt that mingled with her hair having the same color astonishingly enough.

 

Artemis had never thought that she would find anyone more beautiful than her mistress Minako, not that she would tell her that. Luna seemed to be a glowing in the light of the now glowing crystal tower.

 

Praying beside Luna were the shades of Queen Serenity and Consort Psyche…

 

Artemis had never considered herself particularly religious, despite being at one time an advisor to Queen Serenity, Blessed of Mali and former Chosen Guardian of Sunna.

 

Queen Serenity, formerly Áine fostered on Venus and raised as a Venusian princess was a woman of faith just as her consort was.

 

Given their miracle, it was understandable that they would believe.

 

Artemis might change her mind, but Luna seemed to totally be engrossed in her prayer. Artemis could only hope that their charges would be alright.

 

XooooooX

 

Their hands entwined; Rei with Minako, Makoto with Ami, Anteros with Aphros and Prometheus with Eulabeia lay together.

 

All silently praying…

 

With their prince and princess were definitely out of reach, they could only worry.

 

The battle seemed all but lost, the enemy had the legendary silver crystal after all.

 

But Minako had to believe in Usagi, Mali and Sunna wouldn’t just abandon her. Despite the world having moved on, Minako firmly believed in the patron gods of the Silver Millennium.

 

Mali had returned Princess Serenity’s bearer to life and allowed the Silver Crystal to be created out of the love of her cousin’s mothers.

 

Once the eight of them had managed to recovered their breath from Metaria’s last attack, Rei broke the silence.

 

“We have a small chance. We have to focus the last of our power into Minako’s sword and send it to Usagi. Maybe we can wake her… she is the only one who can do this, defeat Metaria.”

 

“Are you sure that this will work?” Eulabeia asked quietly.

 

“Mars is right, it’s our only chance.” Anteros agreed.

 

The other six struggled to make their ways to Minako.

 

They each called on their protectors: Rei, Mars; Minako, Venus; Makoto, Jupiter and Ami, Mercury while the Shitennou called on Sunna and Mali.

 

Pulling on every last bit of strength they had left, they channeled it through Minako and she put into her sword.

 

‘Usagi take our strength and save Earth; we all believe in you!’ Minako sent to her cousin.

 

Their thoughts and wishes were sent with their strength…

 

Then the senshi and Shitennou passed out in a strange pile.

 

XooooooX

 

_“Usagi!”_

_“Usagi-chan!”_

_“Princess!”_

A chorus of voices reverberated in her heart and her mind.

_“Daughter…”_

_“Mother?” Usagi whispered._

_“We’re both here...”_

_“Really?” Usagi murmured._

_“Of course, little one.” The rust-blonde beamed at her._

_“Mama?”_

_“You’re not alone. Can’t you feel them? Your friends are with you. Giving you strength, just as your mother and I were for each other.”_

_“It’s time to wake up our beautiful daughter, it’s time to do what your mother couldn’t do. You have to seal her away, for good. She wasn’t always like that. Betrayal is a terrible thing. They are all standing with you; Endymion, Astarte, Rhionnon, Isis, Nike, Anteros, Aphros, Prometheus and Eulabeia.”_

_“Mali and Suna are smiling on you, you are the only one who can unleash the potential of that crystal that was born of our love. You just have to fill your heart with love for your friends and use that love to empower the crystal. You have such a capacity for love sweetheart. We believe in you. Always remember that we’re looking down on you and believing in you. Now you need to wake up and finish it.”_

 

Slowly Usagi opened her eyes to find Mamoru passed out on top of her. They were surrounded by the pulsing crystal. She slipped out from underneath Mamoru and cupped her hands over her heart.

 

She could feel her friends and surprisingly, their former enemies who were Mamoru’s knights when he was Endymion.

 

Usagi took a deep breath, murmuring, “Mama, mother guide me.”

 

There was warm pressure on her shoulders.

 

_“Trust yourself…”_

 

Usagi took a deep breath, calling the crystal home.

 

Their shelter turned into pure light and poured into her hands, Usagi could feel the oppressive nature of Metaria’s dark power but the warmth of her friends and the knights’ strength felt like a shield empowering her.

 

The crystal glowered and seemed to be appear in the crescent of her moon wand. It was easier to wield that way and looked very much like Queen Serenity’s scepter only shorter.

 

With her friends and now allies’ power vibrating around her, Usagi channeled that into her wand and into the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

“Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

It took a lot of concentration to direct her power at the odd cross-shaped mark on Metaria’s ‘brow’, it felt as if Ami were impressing her to do that.

 

Metaria kept screaming until she vanished.

 

Usagi did her best to follow her heart, conjuring a transportation bubble she made her way to where her senshi and Mamoru’s Shitennou were laid sprawled together.

 

She laid her hand on the knights’ foreheads, “Forget… forget all of the things you did controlled by the Dark Kingdom.”

 

She temporarily sealed their powers before sending everyone home.

 

Then Usagi’s compact shattered, leaving her powerless and she crumbled. “Luna? I think I’m going to need some help…”

 

Then she passed out.

 

 


	13. Aftermath emptiness pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm not all that imaginative, Minako's songs are a mixture from Crystal and PGSM . 
> 
> Eventually, I promise I will post Queen Serenity's story of how the Silver Millennium began and came to a violent end but it's not ready.
> 
> If you want to know what happens to the Shitennou after the Battle with Metaria, then you are welcome to read Crystal's Prism. There are some spoilers as well as insight into the reincarnated members of the Golden Kingdom: Endymion-Mamoru, Anteros-Kunzite-Shime Aito, Aphros-Zoisite-Saito Izou, Eulabeia-Jadeite-Saito Kazu, Prometheus-Nephrite-Hashira Daichi and Helios.

Chapter 12 – Aftermath emptiness

 

Makoto woke up to an empty bed, Ami wasn’t there.

 

Makoto pulled on suitable clothes and left in a hurry.

 

This could be really bad.

 

Makoto leapt onto her bike that she rarely used and took off like she was being chased by an yokai or something.

 

Makoto barely paid any attention to street etiquette, dumping her bike in front of Ami’s building and hurrying inside.

 

Usagi had messed up, sending Ami to wake up in her own bed after being kidnapped and forced to do something against her will was too awful.

 

Makoto had a copy of Ami’s house key and let herself in.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami woke up alone…

 

She was terrified.

 

She had gotten used to waking up in Makoto’s arms and she was gone.

 

To make matters worse, she wasn’t at Makoto’s apartment either.

 

She was in her own bed, wearing her uniform from the other day.

 

Why? How did this happen?

 

The last thing she remembered was passing out after sending the last of her energy to Usagi, hoping to wake her up and help her save them all.

 

Her front door burst open.

 

“Ami? Ami answer me!”

 

“Mako?” Ami croaked.

 

Makoto scurried into Ami’s room and pulled her into her arms, “I’m here babe. You’re not alone.”

 

“Why? Why was I alone?” Ami trembled.

 

“I think Usagi meant to send us home but she didn’t realize that your home was with me…” Makoto soothed.

 

“I’m sorry…” Ami burst into tears, “I didn’t mean to be kidnapped…”

 

“Hush, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been late.” Makoto sighed.

 

“I let myself be tricked… and I was used to access our base…” Ami sniffed.

 

“Again, not your fault.” Makoto tried to reassure her.

 

“Why does it feel like I betrayed everyone?” Ami sobbed.

 

 “Oh Ami, you never could. I’m sure you fought your hardest,” Makoto said holding her close.

 

“But it wasn’t enough…” Ami cried.

 

“I’m as strong as a man, I could teach you to defend yourself. Then you couldn’t be forced to do anything against your will.” Makoto offered.

 

“Really?” Ami sniffed, glancing up at her tall girlfriend.

 

“Really. I should have offered before but we were almost always together. I was also wary of pushing you too hard, making you think you were weak or using my strength against you. I don’t want you to ever be frightened of me.”

 

“You’re Nike too, Nike would never hurt Isis.” Ami whispered.

 

Makoto knew that was true too but there was a deep hurt in Ami, something that Isis didn’t have. Nike hadn’t lost her parents either, at least not while they were alive.

 

Ami had suffered before they had ever met, something that scarred her heart. Makoto hadn’t been let in enough to be told what happened to make Ami the skittish person she was.

 

Makoto did her best to soothe Ami, they didn’t feel like separating and the fridge here was empty.

 

So, Ami used her mother’s card to call for expensive sushi. While she preferred Makoto’s cooking, Ami didn’t like eating out and well, she hadn’t spent much of her food allowance lately.

 

Ami reluctantly offered a tip if they were quick…

 

She was hungry, she wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep recovering from the battle.

 

Wrapped in Makoto’s arms, Ami almost felt safe.

 

Expensive sushi wasn’t often a choice for Makoto, she preferred to make her own food. Not only had she inherited her mother’s cookbooks and recipes, Makoto had also excelled in her previous school’s home economics class.

 

If that was what Ami wanted to eat, then Makoto would accept graciously. It wasn’t as if Ami spent much of her food allowance, since preparing for two wasn’t much different than one, Makoto usually covered their food expenses.

 

They were slow to recover and after her rush over, Makoto didn’t really have the energy to shop, much less cook.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako woke up after the defeat of Metaria, in her own bed.

 

Silently, she packed a bag and dropped it out of her window before leaping out to wrap her fingers around the branch of a tree just outside her room.

 

As Sailor V, Minako had gotten used to this.

 

Minako hadn’t told anyone that after the dissolution of D.R.K. Agency, her father had signed her emancipation papers. She was fully responsible for herself, he hadn’t done it to get rid of her but rather to allow her to make her own choices as to whether or not to continue her career as an idol.

 

Since reuniting with Rei, Minako had considered moving out.

 

She cared for her father but her mother made it very difficult to like her and Minako was tired of being treated as if nothing she did was ever good enough.

 

As the sole remaining talent of D.R.K. Agency, Minako had been granted much of its worth. It wasn’t much, they or rather Adonis, had sunk much of their assets into their unfinished movie.

 

Her manager Saito had helped her sign to an appropriate agency as well as negotiate a contract that left ‘Min’ in sole control of her music and appearances.

 

Mina’s fans had allowed her a sabbatical after the movie had imploded.

 

It was released that Ace Kaito had sunk most of the assets of the company into their movie and when the cost spiraled out of control costing far more than he could afford, the idol-actor had committed suicide.

 

Minako had painfully composed and emailed a suicide note from China to the media from Adonis and then slipped back into the country.

 

That had been a difficult set up…

 

Minako wanted to forget the past, but she loved singing and performing.

 

Between her studies and duties as a senshi, Minako was composing an album to make up for her absence. She wasn’t sure how her fans would take it…

 

It was tentatively titled ‘ **Forbidden Romance** ’ and whenever she could slip away, Minako was in the recording studio.

 

She was considering ‘hiring’ Makoto as her bodyguard and Ami as a tutor, because Minako wanted a life outside of being a senshi.

 

Minako was considering testing out of high school, but that was if she didn’t decide to attend with her fellow senshis.

 

Lugging her heavy bag, Minako hurried to the station to make her way to the shrine.

 

Once she claimed a seat, Minako texted her manager.

 

**Make the arrangements- surprise third single.**

**Alright. What song?**

**C'est la Vie**

**Are you certain?**

**Yes**

**When?**

**It’s already recorded. So as soon as it can be arranged.**

**Have you decided on the track list for album?**

**Yes, will send. Need private recording time- use only trusted.**

**Not the duet…**

**If can arrange, then yes.**

**Your music, your way Min.**

**Thank you!**

 

Minako was nervous, it might be more difficult to convince Rei…

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was not happy to wake up in her room at the shrine, alone.

 

She punched her pillow, why?

 

Seriously? This was obviously, Usagi’s doing.

 

Why did that odango-buned blonde send her here alone? Minako had spent most of her time here since they were reunited.

 

Perhaps, Usagi hadn’t realized that.

 

Pity, annoying…

 

She dressed and headed out, determined to meet up with Minako. If she knew her Venusian princess, Minako would come to her. The only question was when and where they were reunited.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei…

 

Rhiannon…

 

Minako couldn’t wait to see her.

 

She had the sense of coming home…

 

Then as Minako exited the train station, she found Rei standing under a beam of sunlight.

 

Minako hurried forward, her bag sliding off her shoulder.

 

Rei held her arms out catching her blonde and kissing her golden hair. “Mina…”

 

“Can I come home?” Minako asked, nuzzling into Rei’s shirt.

 

“Of course, my home is your home.” Rei assured her.

 

It was a while before they released one another from their mutual embrace.

 

Then Rei slung Minako’s bag over her shoulder, before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

 

Nestled into Rei’s side, the two senshis headed back to the shrine together.

 

Minako just hoped that Rei’s grandfather didn’t mind having her as a house guest.

 

XooooooX

 

It would be a few days before Usagi woke up…

 

Luna and Artemis had travelled to the D-point to find only Usagi there, but the two advisors had managed to get her home.

 

Her current mother had been worried of course, Usagi had been so still and even ran a fever.

 

Luna left the princess with great reluctance but they had to secure the base so that no one could enter it in the same fashion as a controlled Mamoru and Motoki had using Ami.

 

That poor kid, Luna was hopeful that Makoto would look after her.

 

Luna would return to watch over her princess as soon as it was possible but at least the other senshi would look out for one another…

 

They were all safe…

 

For now, anyway…

 

Who knew how long their safety would last…

 

 

 


	14. Aftermath emptiness pt 2

 

Once they reached the inner shrine, Rei set down Minako’s bag.

 

Minako pulled Rei onto the bed, where they kissed eagerly but leisurely.

 

Rei caressed her tenderly through her clothes, after that battle they were both driven to reassure one another that they were alive.

 

Minako let Rei undress her first before helping Rei out of her own shirt, Rei still had a smaller chest then her own.

 

A larger chest hampered a warrior to some extent and Rhiannon had insisted on wrapping her breasts so they wouldn’t get in the way. It had been Rhi’s way of taking care of Astarte…

 

Rei loved how unchanged Minako’s body was, tapping into Rhiannon’s memories allowed her to devote herself to giving her Venusian lover pleasure.

 

It wasn’t humiliating or embarrassing to be naked in Rei’s bed when Rei was half dressed. While Minako preferred to have Rei naked in bed, it was a bit intriguing to have her lover half-dressed.

 

Rei kissed and nuzzled Minako’s neck while caressing her firm breasts. Astarte’s breasts hadn’t been suited to a warrior but they were lovely all the same.

 

Minako loved the feel of Rei’s hands on her body but especially on her breasts, she had developed her womanly curves early and had since her first sensual dream craved Rei’s hands on her.

 

Rei loved the softness of Minako’s skin and how she still smelled like a garden.

 

“Mina…”

 

“Rei…”

 

“How can you be so unchanged?”

 

“Magic silly Martian, I thought that you would know that better than anyone.” Minako blushed.

 

“How can you still smell like a garden?”

 

“I still like myrtle and moss rose as a scent.” Minako giggled.

 

Rei began to suckle on Minako’s breasts while kneading them.

 

This made Minako all the more eager and she found her legs spreading of their own accord.

 

“Eager?” Rei teased.

 

“Only for you…” Minako blushed.

 

When they were alone, it was hard to tell where Astarte ended and Minako began. Not that Rei minded, the subtle differences made this all the more intriguing.

 

Unlike their first time, Rei wasn’t out of control and desperate…

 

This time, she was celebrating.

 

They had survived their battle with the Dark Kingdom, Minako had come home to her and Rei rolled them onto their sides. Propped up on one arm, she caressed her Venusian lover and slid her thigh between Minako’s legs.

 

Their kisses were soft and sensual,

 

Eventually, they entwined their legs pressing their womanhoods together and rocked.

 

It wasn’t the best position, but it allowed for mutual intimacy…

 

The two of them soon lay entwined together, Minako’s head pillowed on Rei’s chest.

 

Rei had the sense of being home now that Mina was with her…

 

Minako closed her eyes breathing in Rei’s scent of pine and musk. Experience had shaped Rei to be a soldier but cast in a different mould than Rhiannon. Rei was a priestess first, and then a warrior rather than Rhi who had trained as a warrior and a shamaness almost from birth.

 

As different as they were, Rhiannon completed Astarte just as Rei completed her.

 

Minako swallowed, “Since I told you I was Min… have you listened to my music?”

 

Rei was surprised and slightly annoyed, “Of course I listened to your music. Why and when to I get to read your journals of love letters Artemis mentioned?”

 

Minako blushed, “Soon… I packed them.”

 

“So? Why would you ask me that?” Rei sulked.

 

“Because… I wanted to ask as you something…” Minako asked nervously.

 

Immediately, Rei softened. “What did you want to ask…?”

 

“Min is working on an album; well, I am in what little spare time I have between school and saving the world of course.”

 

“What does this album have to do with me?” Rei asked perplexed.

 

Minako giggled, “You mean besides nearly every song being about you or for you? I have a song I want to record but I need you for it.”

 

“Why me?” Rei frowned.

 

“I remember you have a soothing voice and I wanted to sing together…” Minako whispered shyly.

 

“When did you hear me sing?” Rei blinked.

 

“We sang together in nursery school. I have snuck into a few school festivals since then. A few times your class sang, I always heard your voice best…” Minako swallowed.

 

“You really want to record a song together?” Rei was stunned.

 

Minako beamed at her, “So much...”

 

“I will only agree if…” Rei sighed as if this was asking too much.

 

Minako pouted, “If what?”

 

“If,” Rei continued, “you give me those love letters.”

 

Minako snorted, lightly punching her arm, “You are such a Martian.”

 

“You know me well my dear Venusian, I never do anything unless it benefits myself.” Then they both broke into laughter.

 

Together things would be brighter, right?

 

XooooooX

 

Ami reluctantly left Makoto’s arms to pay for their sushi, tipping the boy who delivered it before shutting the door in his face. She turned to find Makoto hold her hands out for the fancy bento-like box the sushi arrived in. Silently, Ami handed it off before going to fetch them glasses of water.

 

The seemingly miss-matched couple snuggled on the couch nibbling on sushi with Makoto feeding Ami alternating bites.

 

It had been a very long time since Ami felt so relaxed and comfortable…

 

Having lost her parents, Makoto sensed a tragedy had scarred Ami emotionally but was willing to wait until her girlfriend felt comfortable to confide in her.

 

Makoto would do anything to prove herself worthy of the girl in her arms…

 

Ami remembered the least out of her fellow senshi, her sparse memories mostly revolved around Nike. Was she somehow broken by her past in this life? Was that why the Dark Kingdom targeted her to use to enter their command center? Ami knew she was a disappointment.

 

She wasn’t good enough for her mother to care about…

 

Her mother could hardly look at her, was she such a terrible reminder of their shared tragedy or was it because she reminded her mother of him? Whatever the reason, Ami was afraid that her relationship with Makoto would be the final disappointment…

 

 


	15. The girl with the gun

Chapter 13- A girl with a gun

 

Things were starting to get into a routine…

 

Minako had ‘hired’ Rei as a priestess to bless her work as an idol, Ami as her tutor and Makoto as her bodyguard. In Ami’s case, it meant she was paid to tutor them even if it was usually Rei who looked over Minako’s homework. 

 

So far, Makoto hadn’t needed to actually protect Minako yet… hopefully, that stayed the same.

 

As her album’s release and her surprise single drew closer, Minako worried that some enemy would emerge to darken her current joy.

 

Rei’s meditations had grown darker as well, her lover was haunted by the images of a black reversed crescent moon and a brooding redheaded man…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was on her own at present, her senshi were together. Minako was probably handling business related to her music while Ami, Makoto and Rei looked after her.

 

It wasn’t as if Usagi couldn’t protect herself. Besides, she had Luna and Artemis with her…

 

Usagi had made arrangements to meet Mamoru here…

 

They met sporadically but this time they were to meet at the park. Usagi had blurted out that they should meet at the clock reflection pool for some reason.

 

After Mamoru and Motoki onii-san were brainwashed, Ami was kidnapped and their command center infiltrated, Usagi wasn’t completely comfortable with visiting the game center just yet.

 

Mamoru’s eyes were blue and his face distinct, he was definitely himself.

 

Usagi felt shy, they hadn’t really been alone before. They were the only persons near the pool…

 

They sat next to one another, Usagi wrung her hands a bit.

 

“So were you in trouble for missing classes?” she asked nervously.

 

“I excused myself, I said I was ill.” Mamoru shrugged, then he thanked her, “You didn’t have to,”

 

“Send your Shitennou back?” Usagi finished. “We wouldn’t have defeated Metaria if we weren’t working together. I left you your memories but I tried to protect them. They won’t remember any of the awful things Beryl or Metaria made them do. How could I have healed and returned only my senshi when the Shitennou helped as well? I just sent them home, I hope you are reunited soon.”

 

“I met one, he is in my class at Moto-Azabu. His name is Kazu… I am sure you will meet him eventually.”

 

Usagi pulled out her handkerchief and sneezed only to have the wind blow it away. She scurried after it, only to hear a loud explosion above their heads.

 

Mamoru blinked, that sounded a bit like a jet breaking the sound barrier. He glanced up to see a girl who seemed to be in elementary floating down using an umbrella to slow her descent.

 

He caught her and was surprised when she hugged him impulsively and kissed his nose.

 

Usagi caught her handkerchief and turned to find a pink-haired girl with cat ear-shaped odango buns and a blue dress hugging Mamoru. She hurried back towards the reflection pool.

 

Mamoru leant back, holding the girl under her arms and peering at her, “Who are you?”

 

Then the girl jumped down muttering, “Abracadabra pon.” The umbrella turned into a gun and she landed on Usagi knocking her down pointing the gun at her. “You are Tsukino Usagi, you possess the Legendary Silver Crystal. Give it to me or I will shoot you.”

 

Usagi blinked up at the girl, “Who are you? Where did you come from? Where did you learn about the Crystal?”

 

“I give the orders here!” the girl sounded slightly hysterical, “Do as I say!”

 

Mamoru lifted the strange pink-haired girl off Usagi, “Settle down now. We can’t help you if you don’t explain yourself. Who are you, where did you learn about the crystal and why do you need it?”

 

“Mama told me about it! I need it to save Mama. I have to save mama. Everything is ruined and it’s all my fault…” the strange girl wailed.

 

When the girl collapsed in his arms, Mamoru sighed. “We better contact your friends…”

 

Usagi nodded, while disturbing Minako and the others was unfortunate there wasn’t really a choice…

 

XooooooX

 

Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami were not a bit surprised to meet Artemis and Luna at Rei’s shrine but they were surprised at Mamoru’s presence.

 

Although the unconscious girl who seemed to be elementary aged was unnerving…

 

“Who is that?” Rei glowered.

 

Usagi sighed, “We don’t know. She fell from the sky.”

 

Rei snorted in disbelief.

 

“It is true, she was in search of Usagi’s crystal but answered none of our questions…” Mamoru interjected.

 

“She was very upset, claiming that she needed it to save her mother and that everything was ruined.” Usagi felt a strange connection to the girl that she did not understand at all.

 

“We must discover why she wants the crystal, we can’t just give it to her.” Minako frowned.

 

“Who is her mama?” Artemis mused.

 

"Someone who knows about the Legendary Silver Crystal and is in danger…” Usagi whispered.

 

Mamoru had placed the girl on the bed in Rei’s room and a moan alerted them that the girl was stirring.

 

“Uhh…”

 

Minako sat beside the girl, “Are you feeling better? You fainted…”

 

"Auntie warned me that traveling that way was hard on the body. It isn’t to be attempted…” the girl murmured.

 

“Where are you from?” Rei barked, “And where did you learn of the crystal?”

 

The girl sat up slowly and her eyes traveled from face to face. “Now this just became harder.” She glowered at Usagi, “You have no idea what you have done. You should have just given me the crystal. I just need it to save mama and fix things. If you don’t give it to me...”

 

“Are you threatening us?” Makoto asked in bewilderment.

 

“Of course not…” the pink-haired girl muttered. “I will have the crystal. I can’t leave without it. Right now, there is nothing to go back to…”

 

There was such sorrow and shame in that voice that Ami wanted to hug her despite her own natural reticence.

 

“Where are you from?” Luna pressed, “Won’t anyone worry about you little girl?”

 

The girl stiffened and then asked sardonically, “How old do you think I am?”

 

The senshi glanced at one another confused before Minako replied, “Seven?”

 

The girl flinched, “I see… I have nowhere to stay here. I have to have the crystal and Usagi has it, so I must stay with her.”

 

Usagi was still confused why a little girl would need her crystal and the insistence on staying with her had her blurting out, “Why me? My parents,”

 

The girl waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about that.”

 

“We have to be able to call you something…” Minako said thoughtfully.

 

The girl chewed on her bottom lip, “You can call me… Chibi-Usa…”

 

 

 


	16. Rei Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy appears and a senshi falls

Chapter 14- Rei falls

 

Rei’s sense of impending danger and her unease around ‘Chibi-usa’ was palatable for Minako…

 

Usagi and Luna’s story about the Tsukinos being hypnotized into believing ‘Chibi-usa’ was Usagi’s cousin was disturbing…

 

In response to this, the senshi; Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto received new transformation pens. These were in the shape of a star with their planet’s holy sign emblazoned on them…

 

Why hadn’t the girl attempted to hypnotize them? Then again, the girl had not apologized for threatening Usagi with a gun either. This ‘Chibi-usa’ still had yet to say what her name really was, where she came from, who her mother was or how her mother came to know about the Legendary Silver Crystal…

 

The girl followed Usagi everywhere it seemed, watching her with a strange expression on her face.

 

‘Chibi-usa’ allowed Usagi’s mother to introduce her around and even register her for school without complaint. The girl had old eyes in a child-like face that disturbed Minako…

 

They reminded Minako of Queen Serenity’s eyes, in a very strange way…

 

The girl’s eyes caused Minako to shiver, she had arrived with Usagi at St. Teresa of Avila Academy’s cultural festival. Minako had come with Rei earlier and helped finish setting up Rei’s class’ haunted house. Makoto and Ami arrived soon after Usagi and Chibi-usa.

 

“Where is Rei?” Makoto frowned.

 

“Busy…” Minako muttered.

 

Rei was the focal point of the haunted house which was meant to invoke the horror movie Ju-on, her Rei was not that creepy…

 

Minako tried to enjoy herself, with the exception of Chibi-usa, Minako was with friends after all.

 

Makoto insisted on buying from every food vendor and making them taste before critiquing everything from the seasoning of the takoyaki to the texture of the yakisoba. She insistently fed all of them but made feeding Ami seem sensual.

 

Minako stiffened when she saw a classmate of Rei’s promoting their haunted house.

 

“Ooh is Rei telling fortunes?” Usagi asked excitedly.

 

Minako chewed on her lip before answering curtly, “No, her class is doing a haunted house.”

 

Makoto looked up from her examining of her taiyaki purchase, “Really? I love haunted houses!”

 

It was Ami’s turn to stiffen.

 

“We have to support Rei,” Usagi said awkwardly.

 

The sight of Mamoru with two vaguely familiar blond teens made Minako a bit more uneasy. Mamoru was not Rei’s friend and this was a girls’ school. So, why was he here?

 

XooooooX

 

Rei had been ambiguous about her class’ haunted house until they decided that she should be the creepy woman from Ju-on. Her Minako’s indignation was a balm to her bruised ego. Being a fortune teller, a witch or a ghostly priestess would have been fine but crawling out of empty portrait frames was uncomfortable…

 

It was ridiculous since the costume was actually based on the ghost from Ringu, not Ju-On but they didn’t ask her.

 

Rei had become numb to the screams at her appearance…

 

Her classmates felt as if they enjoyed turning her into the vengeful ghost…

 

She despised this school and couldn’t wait to be out of here…

 

She was on a break when she overhead students, even those in her class talking about that transfer student Koan Kurozuki who arrived not long after Chibi-Usa.

 

Rei might be a Shinto Priestess but it was surprising that an Occult club would be allowed at a Catholic high school, much less a fortune telling booth. Haunted houses were a traditional school festival class presentation even here, but only one was allowed at St. Teresa of Avila and classes vied for it.

 

Rei slipped away following a group of students, there was something off about their ‘leader’ who was trying to convince them to have their fortunes told.

 

 

XooooooX

 

Ami had reluctantly offered to escort Chibi-usa to the bathroom following Minako’s instructions mostly to avoid having to experience a haunted house. Even if she could have clung to Makoto…

 

Ami was soon distracted by Rei who seemed to be following a group of students who were led by another who seemed to be acting unusual.

 

“The Occult Club is hosting a fortune telling booth. That new transfer student is telling fortunes…”

 

Rei seemed very disturbed by this and Ami found herself following the Martian, she knew better than to allow another senshi run off alone. She didn’t wish for Rei to find herself a victim, if transformation became necessary, then she would send Chibi-usa to find Minako.

 

“Oooh are we playing detective Auntie Ami?” Chibi-Usa whispered.

 

Ami awkwardly hushed her, as they followed Rei who was following the group of students wanting their fortunes told.

 

XooooooX

 

There was a dark Aura radiating from the fortune teller tent that was set up in a dim corner between two of the academic buildings but far from the chapel.

 

_“She’s really good.”_

_“I heard she can tell you things about your past and present.”_

_“Do you think knowing how long you will live is a good thing?”_

_“You can make the most of it I think…”_

 

The more Rei heard the more disturbed she became…

 

She burst into the tent.

 

“Ah, Hino-san… Shall I tell you your fortune?”

 

Rei snorted, “You have nothing to say that I wish to hear. You are no medium… you just wish take advantage of naïve souls.”

 

Rei realized that the school president Sarashima Kotono was standing beside her and wringing her hands, “Hino-san, we should notify the sisters before there is a huge panic.”

 

Rei was nearly knocked over by a trio of nuns, she was stunned to see a dark reverse moon emblazoned on all three’s foreheads.

 

“You should watch where you are going before you have an accident.” one of the nuns chided before following her sisters away.

 

Then the smell of burning reached them.

 

Rei and President Sarashima raced towards the smell.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami knew something was wrong when the smell of burning reached them. She grabbed Chibi-Usa by the shoulders and told her to fetch Usagi or Minako.

 

Chibi-Usa protested at first and then scurried off as if this was ‘common’.

 

Ami slipped into a shadow to transform and was amazed at the power coursing through her.

 

Surely, she and Rei could handle whatever this new threat was together… right?

 

XooooooX

 

Whatever Rei thought she would find, it wasn’t blackened bodies approximately the size of the strange nuns.

 

Rei ordered President Sarashima to call emergency services because there had been a fire. After she was alone, Rei transformed into Sailor Mars using the phrase that Luna had given them.

 

‘I had a bad feeling about this… there may already be a new enemy around without us consciously knowing about it.”

 

“Rei?” Ami called out nervously.

 

“It looks like spontaneous combustion, a strange phenomenon that the President Sarashima is convinced is otherworldly. I didn’t believe her that such a thing was truly possible but now…” Rei murmured.

 

Four strange doll-like mannequins appeared, glowing with black fire.

 

They felt similar to the Dark Kingdom’s yōma, so where was their ‘master’?

 

Rei glanced around haughtily, “So you finally show yourself, after a fashion.” She threw an upgraded version of her usual attack, “Ofuda Hurricane.” Each ofuda was equally powered and the four lesser enemies began to burn.

 

The stifling air filled with feminine sniggers, “Oooh, you are strong! But I wonder if you think you are a match for me; Koan, the youngest and the craziest of the Akayashi sisters. I will fight your prophesies with prophesy and fire with fire. Let’s Battle.”

 

Rei unleashed a new attack instinctively, “Burning Mandala!”

 

Ami watched horrified at Rei was overwhelmed with Dark Fire…

 

She let loose an attack of her own, “Shining Aqua Illusion!”

 

The attack caused the enemy to shriek with _pain?_ from the effects of being struck with her opposite element.

 

Ami was slightly distracted by the arrival of Usagi and a strange red-headed man to seemed to juggle Rei who was still trapped in a ring of dark fire.

 

Usagi touched Ami’s hand and between them grew a new staff of power.

 

“This grew out of our bond as fellow warriors,” Usagi whispered in awe. “I know what to do now. Moon Princess Halation!”

 

The glowing attack struck Koan and vaporized her.

 

The redhead snickered as he greeted them with a mocking bow, “I am Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon. You must be strong to be able to snuff out Kermesite like that. However, no one can free themselves from her hell fire. After all, you may have blown away Kermesite, but no one can snuff out her fire.”

 

Usagi clung to Ami with one hand and cried out, “Mars! Give us back Sailor Mars!”

 

A voice unseen called out, “Rubeus, capture her. Bring Sailor Mars to our planet at once, alive.”

 

Rubeus smirked, “Roger that Prince Diamond, I shall do as you command. I will most definitely bring her to you at once.”

 

There was a flash of darkness like a momentary eclipse and then, both Rei and ‘Rubeus’ were gone.

 

Ami fell to her knees, “How am I going to face Minako now? I was trying to protect Rei…”

 

Neither senshi was looking forward to informing their leader that Rei had been captured by a new enemy that they knew almost nothing about…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Chibi-Usa calls Ami 'Baba Ami' but 'Auntie Ami' was easier to write? Do you think that was accidental or an on purpose slip?


	17. Ami lost pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rei's kidnapping

Chapter 16- Ami Lost

 

Ami had the presence of mind to ensure that they de-transformed and hid in the shadows before calling the others.

 

She could have used the communicators but Ami had wanted to get Chibi-Usa far away before they transformed and gave away their secret to a girl they knew next to nothing about.

 

It was Usagi who spotted Chibi-Usa hiding behind a pillar first.

 

“Do you know them? Are they friends of yours?”

 

Ami saw the familiar expression of fear, Chibi-Usa knew them not as friends but as someone out of a nightmare.

 

As the girl ran off, Ami pulled on Makoto’s hand and pulled her away.

 

Behind them, Luna was lecturing Usagi…

 

“Shouldn’t we be discussing how to deal with this?” Makoto hissed.

 

Ami glared, “We can leave that to Minako, Luna and Artemis.”

 

“I can’t imagine Minako is going to be in her right mind with Rei kidnapped,” Makoto grumbled.

 

“I think that Chibi-Usa has been through something horrible. She doesn’t trust us yet but she has information we need. Somehow, she knows us. She called me ‘Aunt Ami’ so casually…

 

“Are you sure it wasn't Ami onee-san?” Makoto frowned.

 

“It wasn’t… she looked us all in the face when she woke up. She recognized us, a bit like how we recognized each other. But I don’t think she is from the Silver Millennium.” Ami said absently.

 

Makoto had long suspected that Ami had a terrible trauma in her past that made trusting people very difficult.

 

The two of them set off to find Chibi-Usa, given Usagi’s mental state it was likely unwise for the girl to return ‘home’ tonight…

 

XooooooX

 

It was Luna who recognized the key on Chibi-Usa’s chain as well as the crystal pendant.

 

After Luna nearly stumbled upon the forbidden door, she had learned all she could about the solitary guardian.

 

The crystal pendant was like Usagi’s Legendary Silver Crystal, but if Chibi-Usa had that why did she need Usagi’s? There was so much she didn’t understand and she didn’t like it…

 

Despite having ‘lost’ Rei, having Ami and Makoto keeping an eye on Chibi-Usa who clearly knew more than she was telling them was wise.

 

“Rei’s gone? Lost…?” Minako whispered faintly.

 

Luna ignored her and with sheathed claws swatted Usagi, “If you are so rough with her, she’ll never talk.”

 

Artemis got in Minako’s face and talked sense into her charge as well.

 

Since neither girl was ready to face the command center and it was too early, Artemis and Luna bullied their girl to the shrine.

 

As painful as being there without Rei would be for Minako, the place would be familiar.

 

Minako was their captain for a reason, as horrible as the loss of her lover and her right hand would be, Minako had to stand on her own. Prove to herself that she could lead...

 

At first Usagi was only sulking but eventually, they wheedled the tale of what happened from her.

 

The enemy had known who Sailor Mars was, at least one of them…

 

The defeated enemy was called Kermesite, the one who kidnapped Rei called himself ‘Crimson Rubeus’ and his master was called Diamond?

 

Artemis snorted, “First Danbrite, then it was Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Beryl. Now it’s Kermesite and Diamond. Is this Rubeus ‘ruby’? What is it with villians and stone names? It’s getting annoying…”

 

“At least they are consistant…” Minako muttered darkly.

 

“You think they are connected to Metaria?” Luna mused.

 

“She’s defeated, destroyed… I’m sure of it…” Usagi whispered.

 

If she was contemplating how awful she’d just been to Chibi-Usa having advanced on her as if she were going to strike an already terrified girl, this was good.

 

Usagi clearly blamed herself for Rei’s kidnapping and Minako was doubting herself; Artemis and Luna looked at one another and sighed. Sunna and Mali help them, they certainly had their work cut out for them this time. To think that Luna once questioned Usagi’s capabilities as a senshi…

 

XooooooX

 

It was late when Ami finally found Chibi-Usa…

 

The pink cat-ear bunned girl had fallen asleep under a tree, hugging that strange ball that vaguely resembled Luna.

 

Ami crept up to find Chibi-Usa’s face streaked with tears. She pulled out a handkerchief and a bottle of water, dampening the former, she began to gently wash the tears from the girl’s face.

 

“Chii-papa? Asa-papa? Usa-mama? Setsu-mama? Don’t go! I’ll be good! Aunties!”

 

“Chibi-Usa, you’re safe. Wake up…” Ami said as she pulled the girl into her lap.

 

Chibi-Usa woke with a cry and flung herself into Ami’s arms, sobbing, “It’s my fault… everything is my fault. Mama told me not to touch it. Everything bad happening is my fault. I didn’t mean for something awful to happen to Auntie Rei again.”

 

Makoto mouthed, ‘Again?’ to Ami who silently shook her head as she awkwardly tried to soothe the girl.

 

It had been a long time since anyone other than Makoto tried to calm her…

 

“Do you want to go back to the Tsukinos?” Ami asked quietly.

 

Chibi-Usa shoooked her head.

 

Ami glanced up at Makoto who sighed, “Would you like to come home with us?”

 

Chibi-Usa sniffed, “Really?”

 

“Sure, what would you like for dinner?”

 

“Pancakes? With strawberries and whipped cream?” the pink-haired girl asked hopefully.

 

Makoto sighed, “We’ll have to go to the market. I don’t have the ingredients.”

 

“You promise?” Chibi-Usa asked.

 

Ami beamed at Makoto, “Mako is the best cook in the world…”

 

Makoto shifted nervously, it was embarrassing to be praised like that.

 

Neverthless, she helped her girlfriend and the strange girl up.

 

It was only when they were nearly out of the park that Makoto realised that they each had one of Chibi-Usa’s hands. Her heart twisted painfully, if they were older and Makoto was a boy, they might be mistaken for a family…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi let herself into the house and then made her way to the kitchen.

 

“Is Chibi-Usa home?” she asked nervously.

 

“No. Your friend Makoto called. She said that Chibi-uUa was overheated so they took her to her apartment because it was closer.” Her mother chided.

 

Usagi hung her head, “Oh…” feeling still guilty, she opened the refridgerator and pulled out a bag of carrots.

 

To her mother’s surprise, Usagi began to nibble on her least favorite vegetable. Just because she was named ‘rabbit’ did not mean she liked ‘rabbit food’. Normally, Usagi found ways to leave carrots on her plate but right now she felt like eating carrots was an appropriate punishment for her behavior today…

 

Still eating the carrots, Usagi headed up to her room. What were they going to do without Rei?

 

They had always relied on her visions, premonitions and her fire power…

 

Usagi couldn’t remember going into battle without Rei after the demon bus incident…

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t until after they fed Chibi-Usa her pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, that the two senshi could talk.

 

They slipped out to the patio with glasses of ice tea while Chibi-Usa tried to sleep.

 

Even with her frugality, Makoto was able to afford an apartment with a decent kitchen and a bedroom. Compared to Ami’s condo, it was small but they both felt it was comfortable that way.

 

Makoto’s parents had been well-off, they had decent life insurance and the lawsuit against the airline had left Makoto well provided for.

 

Ami was curled up in Makoto’s lap…

 

“So… what do you think her story is?” Makoto asked thoughtfully.

 

“She knows us… I don’t know how but she does. Older versions if she calls us Auntie Rei or Auntie Ami so causually.” The Mercurian mused.

 

“So you think her ‘mama’ is one of us?”

 

“She said Asa-papa, Chi-papa, Usa-mama and Setsu-mama in her sleep…” Ami frowned.

 

“You don’t think…” Makoto murmured.

 

“That Usagi is ‘Usa-mama’? Who else would it be? Someone told her about Usagi’s crystal and she seems to know all of us…” Ami shrugged.

 

“A girl from the future…”

 

“It might explain why she is so tightlipped, she doesn’t want to change anything…”

 

“Then why come to the past?”

 

“Because older versions of us much have told her about our present. Something terrible must have happened in the future. She seemed panicked and desparate when she arrived. Now she’s drifted into sullen silence…” Ami said absently.

 

Feelings that Ami seemed to understand, what caused the shadows in her Mercurian? Would Ami ever come to trust her?

 

 

XooooooX

 

 

Minako paced the room she shared with Rei since they were reunited.

 

_Rei’s gone…_

_I’m alone…_

_How do I do this alone?_

 

Minako was so devastated by Rei’s abduction that she forgot she had fought the Dark Kingdom for nearly a year before joining forces with the other senshi.

 

She had slid so easily into the same partnership that Astarte and Rhiannon had, that she felt as if she were missing part of herself with Rei gone.

 

Minako had never attempted to led the senshi without Rei, her Martian lover had always been her right hand. She had always relied on Rhiannon’s visions to snuff out danger before it arose.

 

Yet both of them had been just as unprepared for the Golden Kingdom’s assassination of Queen-Consort Psyche, Minako’s aunt as Queen Serenity had been.

 

How could Minako face a battle with an unknown enemy without Rei’s _sight_?

 

Lost in her own internal battle, nothing Artemis said registered. This was something that Minako had to face and overcome alone. She was no longer the same girl who had been more interested with the abandoned Venusian palace than hearing about her destiny as Sailor Venus. Her battles with the Dark Kingdom had honed her into a warrior, but what sort of a warrior would she be without Rei’s support?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much of Chibi-Usa's story do you think that Ami and Makoto figured out? Should they confront her with their suppositions?


	18. Ami lost pt2

Chapter 16- Ami Lost

 

 

Ami and Makoto likely should have considered the fact that they had a house guest before falling asleep together.

 

However, they had become so used to sleeping with Ami curled up in Makoto’s that neither considered it.

 

_“What’s for breakfast?”_

 

Makoto nearly fell out of bed. Rubbing her eyes and her head, she had hit it on the wall in her startlement, “Ano… pancakes?”

 

“Yatta! Auntie Mako’s pancakes are the best!” Chibi-Usa crowed pumping her tiny fist then she coughed, “I mean… Mako Onee-san’s…”

 

Ami woke up yawning, “Yes, we will have pancakes… but I have questions.”

 

“Trust Auntie Ami to figure things out…” Chibi-Usa grumbled, “This was why I didn’t want to spend too much time here…”

 

“I think you are from the future, our future. In your time we’re grown ups, aren’t we? That’s why you call us ‘Auntie’…”

 

“Grown-ups? That’s putting it mildly.” Chibi-Usa giggled, “But yes, you are adults…”

 

“Usa-mama is our Usagi, isn’t it?” Ami asked sternly.

 

“I refuse to believe that Usagi could ever be my Usa-mama even if they look alike… sort of.” Chibi-Usa sulked.

 

“Who are ‘Asa-papa’, ‘Chi-papa’ and ‘Setsu-mama’?” Makoto prodded.

 

Chibi-Usa shook her messy pink hair, “Not telling. You figured out too much already.”

 

“So our Rei and your Auntie Rei are both hurt or in danger, then neither have much time?” Ami went on ignoring Chibi-Usa’s reticience.

 

“Yes…” Chibi-Usa said sadly. “I need the crystal to save mama… to fix everything that ended up broken because I disobeyed. I’m the only one left… I didn’t mean to bring the bad moon people here. I didn’t think they could follow me.”

 

“Bad moon?” Ami frowned.

 

“They say they are from the Dark Moon but they are bad people…” Chibi-Usa grumbled.

 

If they kidnapped Rei, it was unlikely that they were ‘good’.

 

Sensing they had gotten everything they could out of Chibi-Usa for now, Makoto went to make breakfast while Ami went to do some research.

 

What was the ‘dark moon’? What could this black reverse crescent moon be a symbol of?

 

Ami was determined not to be caught off guard again.

 

She was going to build a web search algorithm to search out any anomalies like that ‘Koan Kurozuki’…

 

XooooooX

 

Ami was pleased with herself when her search program finally spat out a result… well, three results…

 

Berthe Thayer…

 

This one was an expert dossier, supposedly had a psychic ability and a renowned chess champion who appeared out of nowhere about two weeks ago. Yet was supposedly American…

 

Now that someone knew at least part of Chibi-Usa’s secrets and it was Summer, the pink-haired girl sometimes stayed over.

 

Usagi had stopped complaining about Chibi-Usa in quite the same way but lamented that she couldn’t understand the girl at all.

 

Another strange name that appeared suddenly, the internet had no record of a Miss Calaveras before Chibi-Usa’s arrival which Ami did not believe was a coincidence.

 

The three included Koan Kurozuki of course but since she was vanquished, she didn’t matter anymore…

 

Ami printed off the pictures of ‘Miss Calaveras’ and ‘Berthe Thayer’ and set them on the table before joining Chibi-Usa and Makoto for breakfast.

 

Chibi-Usa, however, didn’t seem to notice or recognize them…

 

Makoto, on the other hand, studied them intently, “This the result of your internet program?”

 

Ami blushed, “I mailed them to Artemis, I thought she could use that computer to search traffic and security cameras.”

 

Makoto kissed her nose, “That’s my genius.”

 

Ami weakly pushed the Jupiterian away, “There is a child here…”

 

Chibi-Usa glowered, “I am not a child.”

 

The two teens shrugged, it wasn’t worth arguing over after all.

 

XooooooX

 

Wary of the consequences of investigating with only two senshi and Ami nearly certain that this ‘Berthe Thayer’ was an enemy connected to the ‘Dark Moon’ who had kidnapped Rei, senshi and their feline advisors attended the Word Chess Championship.

 

Ami was to represent Japan in the women’s tournament while newcomer Berthe Thayer was expected to represent America…

 

Ami wasn’t all that surprised to find Mamoru Chiba competing as well but they were unlikely to cross paths as competitors.

 

Unable to face the world as Aino Minako, Sailor Venus attended as ‘Min’ who was accompanying her tutor.

 

Ami worried that Minako was compartmentalizing and shut off the Minako part of herself because she couldn’t handle the reality of Rei’s absence.

 

Given Berthe Thayer’s ‘novice’ level, it was unnerving how quickly they ended up matched up…

 

If facing this enigma wasn’t needed in their search for Rei, Ami would not have participated.

 

She didn’t enter chess tournaments to tout her own geniusness, anymore than she purposely took top marks for the mock exams.

 

In preparation for this contest, Ami had studied both dowsing and Berthe Thayer…

 

After bowing and shaking hands, both Ami and Berthe took a seat.

 

Ami drew white and mused before making her first move. “Last night I decided to read about dowsing, your specialty. From what I understood, when you dowse you seem to have a really good rate of finding things.” Ami decided to walk the fine line between transparency and opaque. “I want you to find someone for me…”

 

Berthe let out a cold laugh, “You can do it as well. I know that you are able to manipulate water at will. All you would have to do is draw on the strength you already have,” She smirked, “Sailor Mercury… This pendulum is made of Malefic Black Crystal will tell me all of your secrets… letting me see into every dark corner of your heart.”

 

“Don’t listen to her Ami, we believe in you.” Makoto said encouragingly from the front row.

 

Ami was so intuned with Makoto that she could hear her as if she were whispering in her ear and relaxed. She remembered a very similar game on Mercury that tested one’s abilty to think around corners and relaxed. She had played games like this forever it seemed.

 

Berthe taunted, “Ah so at last she shows up. Looks like I’ve found you _rabbit_ …”

 

Ami wasn’t sure if Berthe was refering to Usagi or Chibi-Usa but she didn’t have time for that. Besides, she didn’t appreciate mind games…

 

“I suppose we could make a wager based on the results of the match. Just to make things interesting, of course. If I lose, I have to return Mars. If I win, you hand over _rabbit_. I sense she is very close to you.”

 

Ami nodded. Makoto, Minako and Usagi might not be on the stage with her but she could feel them giving her strength. The warmth of Makoto’s hand on her back, with Usagi and Minako’s on her shoulders. “Very well.”

 

“You’re alone, you know that. One by one all of you will fall. First Mars, then you.”

 

“You’re right, I am fighting this battle alone. That’s okay because I know that my friends are behind me. Yes, I have known loss and pain but I am still here. I have experienced betrayal and abandonment, but even so there are still good memories. Bonds formed in those moments, you want me to remember the helplessness and terror. I remember receiving my first chess set, the late hours playing chess or learning to swim. Waking up halfway to a beach… and knowing today was going to be a good day full of laughter.” Ami smiled to herself, “I have to thank you, I forgot those memories in my pain. even if we are separated, the bonds between us will never fade. I know that they will never give up, just like I wouldn’t.”

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto had worried that Ami’s ‘failure’ to protect Rei would scar her as deeply as her kidnapping and being used against them as a weapon had. Yet, Ami had used her strengths to find leads on their enemies…

 

Ami was so beautiful up there and she was so proud of her, when Ami seemed to waver, Makoto whispered, “Don’t listen to her Ami, we believe in you.”

 

Ami stiffened, her lips curving into a slight smile. And then the warrior that Makoto remembered seemed to rise…

 

There was that Mercurian steel she loved, the strength in any adversity.

 

Normally, the idea of Ami taking a bet that might result in Mars being returned to them would worry her. Makoto saw Isis’ strength in Ami’s form, this was something she could do. A battlefield she knew, her Ami knew all the rules and knew every possible move. Like her computer worm, Ami could move past defenses, plot ten moves ahead and _win._

 

 “You’re right, I am fighting this battle alone. That’s okay because I know that my friends are behind me. Yes, I have known loss and pain but I am still here. I have experienced betrayal and abandonment, but even so there are still good memories. Bonds formed in those moments, you want me to remember the helplessness and terror. I remember receiving my first chess set, the late hours playing chess or learning to swim. Waking up halfway to a beach… and knowing today was going to be a good day full of laughter.” Ami smiled to herself, “I have to thank you, I forgot those memories in my pain. Even if we are separated, the bonds between us will never fade. I know that they will never give up, just like I wouldn’t.”

 

Makoto’s breath caught, Sunna help her, a confident Ami was so beautiful…

 

What did she mean by betrayal, abandonment, helplessness and terror? Just what sorrows had Ami survived? Ami was right though, Makoto would never give up on her. She would fight until she was wading in her own blood and her bones were shattered.

 

Then it happened…

 

Ami’s eyes shone with pride and her lips curved into a smile, “Checkmate. Now, give me back Mars.”

 

Makoto saw the anger in Ami’s opponent and the defiance, she somersaulted onto the stage. This ‘Berthe Thayer’ was not going to give up Mars and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

 

“The game is not over yet!” the black crystal waving white-haired woman snapped.

 

Stupid woman, this Berthe didn’t realise Ami had beaten her fairly. Ami deserved such pampering after this…

 

Ami chased after Berthe with Makoto right behind.

 

They ended up in the parking lot where Berthe taunted about not being out of pawns and demanding Ami ‘hand over the king.

 

“Neither Mars nor Chibi-Usa are pieces in your chess game.” Ami retorted furiously.

 

“Ami isn’t alone anymore either. Although, I quite like being her white knight.” Makoto mused as lightning sparked in her hands and in her eyes.

 

Shoulder-to-shoulder the soul-bonded lovers intoned together, “Mercury Star Power!” and “Jupiter Star Power!”

 

They transformed and took defensive stances.

 

“Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!”

 

“Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!”

 

Berthe twittered at them, “You two as such children.” Sending her ‘pawns’ to attack with the swift drop of her hand…

 

Ami activated her visor, “They aren’t alive. These are just dolls disguised as people. They show no sign of ever having been human.”

 

“Understood,” Makoto smirked, that meant she didn’t have hold back.

 

Ami spun around, “Shine Snow Illusion!”  

 

Makoto called out, “My Guardian star, Jupiter! Let the storm rage on! Let the lightning strike! Supreme Thunder!”

 

Ami snorted to herself, now Makoto was just showing off as her lighting bolts and clap of thunder shattered the frozen pawns.

 

“Your illusions and water attackes don’t work on me!” Berthe taunted..

 

Ami was encompassed by a tsunami of water and trapped in strong current similar to an undertow.

 

Makoto was furious, she yelled, “Release Mercury! Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

 

Throwing a new, stronger attack in succession, driving back Berthe with a sort of single-minded viciousness that Jupiterians were sometimes known for.

 

“No! Not Mercury! Sailor Moon do it now!” Minako snapped as they arrived.

 

“Moon Princess Halation!” Usagi let loose her new attack vanquishing Berthe.

 

Then that Rubeus appeared, taunting them that it wouldn’t be so easy before vanishing with Mercury.

 

It would hard for Minako to decide which cry held more anguish; Makoto’s or Usagi…

 

Her team had been devastated…

 

What was she to do now? Would Makoto be as gutted by Ami’s kidnapping as she was herself first by Rei's and now Ami's?

 

 


	19. Makoto Overwhelmed

Chapter 17- Makoto overwhelmed

 

She hadn’t been strong enough…

 

This time, she had to capture one of the enemies and force them to reveal where Ami and Rei were. Her mind was full of all sorts of possibilities for how Ami could be treated. Last time she was brainwashed into helping the enemy enter their command center and attack them.

 

Both times had happened because Makoto hadn’t been strong enough…

 

That had to change somehow…

 

It was difficult being in the apartment without Ami, it seemed so cold and lifeless…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was hugging her pillow…

 

Rei was gone…

 

Ami lost…

 

Was she going to lose another friend soon to an enemy she did not understand? What did they want? Why did they take Rei and Ami?

 

Her maudlin musing was interrupted by a mechanical voice, “Don’t cry, lady. Don’t cry, lady...”

 

“Wah! It talked!” Usagi shrieked as she lifted her pillow intending to hit Chibi-Usa’s toy that _talked_.

 

 “Don’t hit Luna-P!” Chi-Usa protested. “Seriously, you didn’t see me attacking Luna when she talked…”

 

Chastised, Usagi wilted, “I was startled. I wasn’t going to break your toy…”

 

“An Auntie had this made for me because I was sad… its magic you see.” Chibi-Usa pulled out a piece of candy and said dramatically, “Abracadabra Pon!”

 

Usagi was stunned to see pink smoke, not unlike the time the black ball that vaguely resembled Luna, turned into a strange umbrella only this time the candy in Chibi-Usa’s hand was replaced by a silver rose. She blinked in shock.

 

“Here. Mama says that roses are the secret to smiles. My aunties helped return her favorite rose garden to its amazing glory. Do you like silver roses onee-chan?” Chibi-Usa held out a painfully familiar rose, this was Mama Psyche’s rose…

 

Usagi knew that the moon palace was restored but hadn’t the heart to visit Mama Psyche’s garden…

 

Was Chibi-Usa trying to cheer her up?

 

The elder odango-bun headed girl mumbled her thanks.

 

“Well, don’t get used it…” Chibi-Usa shrugged.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako met up with Makoto on the way to the game center, the air was hot and humid. You could feel it was wet monsoon weather blowing in but the Jupiterian did not look well. Her eyes were dull, her body radiated heat and when she got too close, Minako herself was shocked.

 

She stuck close to her friend, they had a similar loss and they still had a duty: to protect the princess…

 

Their pens let out a sort of warning and they hurried towards the game center with Minako gritting her teeth when she had to stabilize Makoto who was none too steady on her feet.

 

They would support and help each other somehow…

 

Outside of the senshi, Makoto had no one and without Ami who would look out for her?

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi arrived at the game center still feeling out of sorts but was pleased to find Mamoru was there…

 

He wasn’t alone, which made her happy.

 

Standing guard much like Makoto did, was a pale blonde teen she had seen in passing who resembled Jadeite and a slightly younger teen with wilder golden blond hair was watching Mamoru with same sort of worshipful gaze that Ami reserved for Makoto.

 

_Ami…_

 

Her heart twisted.

 

“Oh, how unusual. You came together?” Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow.

 

 Usagi glanced around and then looked down. Chibi-Usa? What was she doing here…? She yelped and nearly fell over…

 

“What do you see in this girl?” the pale blond snorted.

 

“Kazu.” Mamoru said sternly.

 

Chibi-Usa looked around in awe, “What is this place?”

 

Mamoru chuckled, “Usako, why don’t you show her how to play the Sailor V game?”

 

Reluctantly, Usagi headed over to game and like she had for Ami, Rei and Makoto… she taught them how to play.

 

  
When Usagi lost as she always did, Chibi-Usa begged, “Oh let me try!”

 

Unenthusiastically, Usagi moved over while Chi-Usa took a turn.

 

To her surprise, the pink-haired girl caught on as fast as Ami and Rei but had the battle skills of Makoto. The points kept racking up and then…

 

‘astarte’ was _finally_ overtaken by chibiusa…

 

Not satisfied, Chibi-Usa grabbed Mamoru’s hand. “Mamo-chan! Teach me more!”

 

Dutifully, Mamoru cashed a 10,000 yen bill for tokens and taught Chibi-Usa how to play a variety of games.

 

Mamoru was practically perfect, so why wouldn’t he be good at everything?

 

“Honestly, don’t we have better things to do than play with a kid?” Kazu grumbled. “Like investigate Asanuma-kun’s UFOs?”

 

The smaller darker blond flinched slightly.

 

The new game center employee gave Kazu a dark look that had him blushing and squirming.

 

Come to think of it, this ‘Daichi’ looked quite a bit like Nephrite…

 

Were they a couple? Despite her confusion at first, Usagi was starting to think that Rei and Minako were actually a couple…

 

Mamoru won Chibi-Usa a plush strawberry and the pink-haired brat won him an apple.

 

Mamoru had never given her a plushie…

 

Eventually, Chibi-Usa had won so many things that Motoki onii-san had to give her a bag. Already sick at heart because of Rei and Ami’s abductions as well as Mamoru ignoring her for Chibi-Usa, instead of taking her emotions out on the Sailor V game or failing at one of the crane games, Usagi went to beat the taiko drum. She had no sense of rhythm, rather it was more a way to deal with stress. At least she wasn’t threatening to hit a child or damage their toy…

 

Eventually, Mamoru left with the tinier blond teen and went to escort Chibi-Usa home. Leaving a sulky Kazu to wait for him.

 

Meanwhile, the senshi slipped somehow unnoticed into the command center hidden beneath the Sailor V game to join their feline advisors.

 

“Thankfully, Mamoru-san was very sensible and distracted Chibi-Usa.” Minako murmured.

 

Makoto was leaning heavily on a pillar, wiping her forehead and coughing. “Chibi-Usa was such a surprise. I’ve never see such a natural in a game center. She might have bankrupted Motoki onii-san if she kept playing. It is funny that she of all people beat your score Minako.”

 

“I really could care less about the high score of a game…” Minako snorted disdainfully.

 

“I am sorry…” Usagi said as she sipped a chilled bottle of water that had a picture of Sailor V on the label that Motoko onii-san had offered her, Makoto and Chibi-Usa. “I didn’t realize she followed me.”

 

“So, have you located Rei-chan and Ami-chan?” Minako asked sharply.

 

Artemis stiffened, “We still haven’t had any contact or signal at all. The pens and communicators have back-up transmitters so we can track you if you stop contacting or lose your transformation. It’s possible that they are too far for us to receive the signal or worse, somewhere where the signal can be blocked.”

 

“I wonder if they are safe…” Usagi whispered.

 

Minako stiffened and Makoto choked on a deep cough.

 

“Black Moon.” Minako bit out, “I hate to admit it but I can’t read their actions at all. They crept into our lives before we knew it. Infiltrating worlds and places that felt safe and familiar; Rei’s school and Ami’s chess tournament.”

 

“She wasn’t going to participate… until, she determined that Berthe Thayer was probably an enemy like Kurozuki…” Makoto offered painfully. “That ‘rabbit’ must be Chibi-Usa… while she didn’t recognize Kurozuki or Thayer, she was frightened by something about them. Their Black Crystal, maybe?”

 

“Probably…” Minako muttered darkly. If that was so, she certainly wasn’t going to trade a helpless little girl for her friend much less her girlfriend.

 

Usagi gasped, Black Moon was looking for Chibi-Usa?

 

Makoto handed off what she had of Ami’s research, perhaps it was selfish of her to want to hold onto it but they needed it to protect Chibi-Usa and Sunna willing, to save her Ami and Minako’s Rei…

 

Looking grimmer and determined than usual, Minako stubbornly insisted, “Until we solve this mystery, we can’t let them have Chibi-Usa.”

 

Usagi’s communicator beeped, she flipped it open to find Mamoru. He nodded at her. “Chibi-Usa is home and safe. Mamoru is waiting for me next door at the ice cream parlor.”

 

“I’m going to go home and try to sleep this off.” Makoto coughed. “Keep me informed?”

 

“I’m going to go train.” Minako announced.

 

Leaving Luna and Artemis to go through what was left of Ami’s research into ‘Black Moon’ and the ‘Akayashi Sisters’.

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto stumbled into the game center proper from the command center.

 

“Makato-chan…” Motoki frowned, “You’re burning up… I can feel it from here.”

 

“I’m going straight home I promise.” She said weakly.

 

“Where is Ami? Can I call her for you?” Motoki offered.

 

“She can’t come… she’s away.” Makoto winced, coughing.

 

“I’ll take her.” Said a discomforting voice.

 

“Daichi…”

 

“Come on, I never bother the female customers and I only tease Kazu-kun. Someone needs to get her home. Besides, she might need someone with meat on their bones who wouldn’t fall over in a stiff wind. Usually, you seem the type to slay dragons and fight oni but today you look very ill. Give me directions to your place and we’ll see about getting you on a couch at least.”

 

Makoto knew how heavy she could be but even in her illness, she recognized the knight in this ‘Daichi’; this was Prometheus, her one-time reluctant suitor. While she never loved him, she had respected him. Usagi had been right to return the Shitennou to their lives…

 

She agreed to let Daichi help her home, if he tried anything untoward, then he was likely to find himself electrocuted…

 

XooooooX

 

Mamoru had left Kazu as his eyes in the game centre in case of any trouble though he did not explain what that might entail.

 

There was something strangely comforting about being with Chibi-Usa and Asanuma-kun. Mamoru couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt more at peace now than at any moment before.

 

Chibi-Usa was, of course, unwilling to part with them but he promised to meet up with her later if she let him go. Sadly, she bid them goodbye and hugged them both to their surprise before shutting the front door.

 

Mamoru texted Usagi that he was returning to the ice cream parlor and to meet him when she was finished.

 

Once Usagi arrived at the ice cream parlor, Kazu joined them and he instructed both Kazu and Asanuma to make sure that they were left alone before claiming the most isolated table.

 

“Are you sure its safe to trust them?” Usagi frowned.

 

“Kazu has some memories of our shared past.” Mamoru insisted, “They have the same honor and strength of character they always did.”

 

“Before Beryl…” Usagi said sadly.

 

Mamoru winced, “Yes, but she’s gone.”

 

“And what about Asanuma-kun?” Usagi frowned.

 

Mamoru coughed, “You wouldn’t remember him that much, the priests and priestesses of Sunna never travelled to the moon temple where the Silver Millennium Kingdom was based. His name was Helios and he was chosen from birth for the Priesthood. His training was as grueling as my own because he was marked as a future High Priest. He doesn’t seem to have his memories, while Kazu has some. He doesn’t remember the fall of the Silver Millennium but he is uncomfortable around Rei. I think he subconscious remembers what happened…

 

Usagi winced herself, she remembered Mars and the knight that Kazu was, dying at one another’s hand.

 

Mamoru shared what Asanuma found because of his interest in UFOs and how there were sightings where and when both Rei and Ami were kidnapped. He was certain there was a connection…

 

“Don’t let them be in danger, unlike us… they don’t have powers.”

 

“You didn’t fully take them, did you?” Mamoru frowned.

 

Usagi pouted, “Of course not! Unfortunately, I used some of their power to allow me to send them back with no memories. I didn’t seal their powers but I did exhaust them so it may take some time before they manifest…”

 

“Okay…” Mamoru noticed Kazu getting irritated and Asanuma worried. “I will go check on them…”

 

Meanwhile, Usagi went to get another drink…

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto was nearly passed out from an unusual fever when they arrived at her empty apartent, she didn’t remember getting sick before. Jupiterians had strong constitutions and usually managed to avoid illness.

 

Daichi carried her inside, lying her on the couch before he in a very strange twist of fate, made himself at home in her kitchen.

 

It didn’t take long for her to drift off…

 

Daichi fully intended to return to the game center but Kino-chan was too ill and clearly had no one to take care of her. Especially if her roommate was away…

 

He heated up water for tea and made her porriage as well as watering all of her plants.

 

She seemed exhausted and like his Kazu, she had no one to take care of her presently. Unlike Kazu, she seemed like she could cook…

 

There were cookbooks that were well used but had notations in them that showed adaptations to recipes as well as a rather surprising spice collection, a fine set of knives and decent pans. Clearly, she had inherited a rather spectacular kitchen…

 

He would leave but only after her was certain that she would be alright without anyone…

 

He wasn’t attracted but he felt a strange kinship with her.

 

XooooooX

 

“Enemies? Kidnappings? Dangers? Powers? What could they mean Saito-kun?” Asanuma whispered.

 

Kazu rolled his eyes, “If you don’t know, I don’t have to enlighten you.”

 

“What are you two whispering about?” Mamaru asked startling them.

 

“We,” Asanuma began.

 

Kazu snorted.

 

Asanuma sighed, “I was curious about your conversation.”

 

Mamoru chuckled, sharing a conspiratorial glance with Kazu. “Don’t worry Asanuma-kun. You’ll figure it all out eventually.”

 

XooooooX

 

Daichi was getting ready to leave when he noticed one of those large green glowing discs in the sky. Wasn’t Master’s companion Asanuma calling them ‘UFOs’ and hadn’t they appeared when each of master’s friends disappeared?

 

There was a large clash of thunder overhead and then, the glassdoor exploded.

 

Daichi was stunned to see a manniquin version of Kino-san rush past him and lunge at her.

 

Makoto woke at the crash of thunder and being tackled by one of the enemy’s ‘pawns’. It began trying to strangle her with surprising strength.

 

Daichi began to fruitlessly attempt to pull it off of her.

 

Makoto knocked her communicator open and gasped, “Usagi, Minako. The enemy.”

 

Daichi was thrown off, momentarily distracting the pawn giving Makoto time to transform.

 

Memories or not, he was a Shittennou and he would keep her secret.

 

“Idiot! I appreciate the chivalry but you’re weak without your powers. Jupiter Star Power!” still unsteady on her feet, she had no choice but to call on Jupiter to give them time for Usagi and Minako to arrive.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako had been alerted to the appearance of one of those glowing green disks that Artemis had noticed around the time that Rei and Ami had been kidnapped.

 

She was already running for Jupiter, she had to be the target. Even in the past, Minako could not remember Nike ever being ill.

 

She was almost to Makoto’s apartment when the breathless, coughing gasp for help came through the communicator.

 

Surprisingly, she met Usagi there as well.

 

The two merely nodded and transformed before using conjuring a transport ball to quickly reach Makoto’s floor where they found her glassdoor shattered and her fighting a mechanical copy of herself with glowing electric green eyes.

 

“Mako-chan!” Usagi gasped.

 

Even ill, Makoto showed surprising strength as she hurled her attacker out of her apartment where it crashed into a neighboring building, flashed into one of the strange enemy ‘pawns’.

 

“Is that the best you can do to impersonate me?” Makoto snarled.

 

Mocking laugher was heard over the storm, “A worthless fool that doesn’t know to die?”

 

“Who are you?” Makoto growled.

 

“I am Petz, the eldest of the Akayashi sisters. I will return the favor for my dear sisters.”

 

Makoto’s anger boiled, much like the great storm on Jupiter. “You took Mercury and Mars!” she lept recklessly into the sky.

 

Minako who understood her anger and self-blame, called out “Jupiter!”

 

They couldn’t rush off recklessly, she couldn’t loose another senshi…

 

But their way was blocked by those weird ‘pawns’ of Black Moon.

 

“The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Courage, Sailor Jupiter! I will make you feel so much regret, it’ll leave you numb!” Makoto spat.

 

“You’re rather lively despite being affected by the virus. Are you sure you have the strength to face me?” Petz taunted.

 

Usagi called out to Daichi, “Tell Mamo-chan, protect Chibi-Usa…” as she defeated the enemies separating her from Makoto using fighting techniques she learned from Makoto and Minako.

 

Makoto ignored Petz’s taunts and cleared her path of pawns by casting Flower Hurricane and Sparkling Wide Pressure.

 

Only to have Petz strike back with Dark Lightening…

 

The last thought Makoto had before she was overcome, was at least she would be reunited with Ami…

 

XooooooX

 

Daichi had never really expected to met the ward’s heroines Sailor Moon or Sailor Venus…

 

He had never heard of them before his disappearance but they had been on everyone’s tongue when he returned.

 

His boss Motoki made a lot of money as the sole provider of Sailor V and now Sailor Moon merchandise…

 

What did Kino-san mean when she said he was useless without his powers? He didn’t remember anything about powers…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi used her Moon Princess Halation to defeat Petz but Rubeus appeared and took away Makoto before disappearing again.

 

She let out a wail of horror, “Jupiter!” before collapsing, the transformation broken.

 

Minako stood there horrified and angry at the loss of the last of her senshi, before releasing her own transformation.

 

How could Rei and Makoto who were born warriors have been defeated so easily and she remained?

 

Ami’s powers were different, they were meant as defense or to cover a retreat but for offence.

 

Yet now, Minako had only herself to rely on to protect Usagi and if their enemy continued this pattern: she was next…

 

 


	20. Minako's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Sailor Venus/Minako fans, this might be a very hard chapter for you. Whether as Venus or Minako, she isn't acting like herself. Despite her power coming from love, it is as if she has turned off her heart because she can't handle the pain of losing Rei, much less Ami and Makoto. She will eventually be 'fixed' but for now, she is very emotionally hollowed out...
> 
> I completely blame Once Upon a Time for this behaviour...

Chapter 18- Minako’s wrath

 

The only clue Minako had was the name of a medium that Ami had left them…

 

A Miss Calaveras…

 

‘You won’t capture me…’ she thought viciously.

 

 

Minako had found one of Petz’s earrings and sent it to Artemis to analyze by Luna, after charging Daichi to return an inconsolable Usagi home and check on Chibi-Usa, his charge had spent the night in Rei’s temple praying.

 

Minako hated to do this but she needed answers and Chibi-Usa was her only lead.

 

She asked Usagi to meet her at the Shrine and to bring Chibi-Usa.

 

Honestly she didn’t care if Mamoru came or not…

 

Chibi-Usa had information she needed and she would have it one way or another…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi felt uneasy about Minako’s insistence on bring Chibi-Usa to the Shrine…

 

Something had changed about Mina-chan since Rei was taken. She hadn’t chided her about how Usagi had treated Chibi-Usa after losing Rei…

 

That had been Ami…

 

Usagi had no idea how to help Minako, but since she was worried for Chibi-Usa, she asked Mamoru to meet them at the shrine.

 

Mamoru being accompanied by his friend Saito Kazu wasn’t all that surprising…

 

When he was also accompanied by Asanuma and Motoki’s kouhai Daichi, Usagi was unsure whether to be pleased or envious…

 

XooooooX

 

Chibi-Usa had been kept awake by Usagi’s nightmares where she kept calling and sobbing for Rei, Ami and Makoto…

 

She had in turn been unable to sleep and then was up late talking to Luna who had surpringly not asked her any questions nor had the cat insisted that she sleep.

 

Usagi was quiet except for sniffles as they returned to Rei’s shrine…

 

XooooooX

 

They met under the large tree at the back of the shrine and Minako was slightly grateful that the Hikawa Shrine was not a popular one.

 

Artemis started the meeting, “I have been monitering the saucers that Black Moon used to take Mars, Mercury and Jupiter.”

 

“You mean Rei, Ami and Makoto, don’t you?” Daichi interrupted.

 

Minako flinched but did not argue about Mamoru’s companions’ presence.

 

Artemis nodded, “Yes. Unfortunately, I have been unable to trace them or determine where they came from.”

 

“Because they are saucers, is it possible they are aliens?” Asanuma asked excitedly.

 

“Not necessarily…” Artemis sighed, “but the possibility is quite high.”

 

Given that none of Mamoru’s companions were questioning Artemis’ ability to talk implied that he had told them something about the senshi and their advisors.

 

“Could they intend to conquer the Earth and intend to kill the Senshi because they are in their way?” Saito-kun asked.

 

“Rubeus said something before he disappeared with Jupiter.” Minako said coldly.

 

“What was that?” Mamoru frowned at Daichi.

 

“I didn’t hear it.” The game center employee said defensively.

 

“That the ‘Prince’ was playing a cruel game…”

 

“So, is he toying with us?” Luna scowled.

 

“The person hurt by the loss of the senshi most, no offense Minako, is Usako.” Mamoru interjected. “A ‘game’ of this cruelty where you are all set up to fail and be capture implies he has some knowledge of her and this feels personal.”

 

“Chibi-Usa, won’t you please tell us something that helps? Ami and Makoto were so kind to you. Anything that you can tell us that helps rescue them would be appreciated…” Luna said kindly.

 

“I don’t know anything…” Chibi-Usa said hugging her Luna-P and hiding her face.

 

Mamoru’s eyes were closed but his voice had a similar air of certainty and power as Rei’s did.

 

“They are alive. Rei, Ami and Makoto. I am sure of it.”

 

Minako started pacing, “It’s so frustrating, it’s like they are toying with us. Why Rei? Why did they target Rei first? Was it because she could see? Were they trying to blind us? Without Ami, our ability to predict their movements is hampered. Makoto’s loss diminishes our strength…” she stiffened, “If they think that I am just going to roll over and be captured, then they are about to get burned. They better not underestimate me because I am a blonde. Venusians maybe found of their comforts but when the need calls for it, we rise…” the holy blade sang in her hand.

 

Asanuma yelped having not noticed it at all until she started hacking the air with a dangerous aura.…

 

Artemis likewise pulled the petri-like dish containing the black crystal out of thin air. “Chibi-Usa, please you have to tell us something.”

 

Chibi-Usa’s eyes were drawn to the earring and they widened with fright, she began to scream. “No! keep away!” she stumbled backwards, tripping over a tree root only to end up sprawling on the ground covered in scrapes.

 

Asanuma seemed to react to her fear, with empathy. “Put it away, she won’t talk if she sees it.”

 

Mamoru slid it into his pocket while Asanuma knelt and brushed her off.

 

“Dry your tears, you’re safe. Do you really think that Chi-chan would let them bring that if it could hurt you? Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I don’t think these people are your friends, the Black Moon people. They took your friends; weren’t Ami and Makoto your friends? Chi-chan is your friend too and he wants to help. Aino-san and Tsukino-san want to rescue their friends. Whatever terrible thing you saw… something about it can help them I’m certain of it.”

 

Luna walked towards her slowly, “Why are you scared of this Black Crystal earring?”

 

“Anything you can tell us will help… please…” Usagi begged.

 

“Is there a secret about it?” Minako pressed with none of the gentleness of her friends earning a chiding scratch from Artemis who looked uneasy about how her ‘magic trick’ with the earring had frightening the girl.

 

“Because of that stone…” Chibi-Usa sobbed, “…my mom is...”

 

Minako brushed off Artemis, “What about your mom? What happened?”

 

There was something definitely off about Minako…

 

It was as if something inside her had frozen.

 

“You know something that can help, don’t you Chibi-Usa?” Mamoru asked gently as he knelt beside Asanuma who held the tiny still sobbing girl.

 

“I don’t know anything… I didn’t do anything wrong…” she wailed.

 

“Of course, you didn’t do anything.” Kazu snorted.

 

Daichi fixed him with a disappointed glare that make the plae blond teen uneasy.

 

Mamoru reached out to touch her only to see an explosion as well as black metorites striking what appeared to be a waste land causing black crystal structures to burst out of the ground. He gasped, “That’s enough. Leave her alone for now.”

 

Minako advanced on him, “She has to tell us more than that.”

 

Mamoru hurled a rose at her like a dart which she cleaved in half.

 

Minako ground out, “Chibi-Usa, one last question. Can you swear you are not an enemy?”

 

Chibi-Usa half turned in Asanuma’s arms, tears streaming from her red eyes, “I’m not! I’m not an enemy or anything like,”

 

Minako cut her off with a raised hand, “But if you won’t cooperate, then you and I can’t get along.”

 

There were gasps and sputters of shock from everyone with the exception of Kazu who just humphed.

 

With that abrupt announcement, Minako hefted her sword and stormed off.

 

Chibi-Usa wailed, heartbroken, “Auntie Mina!”

 

Usagi, Artemis and Luna were stunned at her reaction.

 

Chibi-Usa always called the Venusian Minako onee-san…

 

Artemis sighed, “I know she can be stubborn and hot-headed but I will talk to her.”

 

“I think Asanuma-kun and I will take Chibi-Usa home. Daichi and Kazu will escort Usako and Luna to the command center.”

 

“What good will that do? Like Kino-san said, I’m useless without my powers.”

 

Usagi gave him a pained smile, “They’ll come back. I’m sure of it. Both of yours will…”

 

Kazu gaped at her in confusion while Mamoru hauled Asanuma and Chibi-Usa up.

 

Reluctantly, they all went separate ways…

 

 Usagi could only hope that this wasn’t a mistake.

 

It felt like her heart was being ripped apart.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako didn’t want anything to do with going to school but Artemis hadn’t given her a choice, implying that Rei would be disappointed in her for skipping and leaving Usagi unprotected.

 

At lunch, she was watching Usagi from the distance looking very broken like her heart had been ripped out of chest.

 

Usagi’s childhood friend Naru hugged her and then, invited her to eat lunch with them. Then that strange Umino, who reminded her of her own schoolmate Amino who had indirectly directed her towards Dark Agency plots, tried to gain their attention with a video about ‘channeling’.

 

Minako saw the familiar black earrings and reverse crescent moon mark as well as the name ‘Miss Calaveras.’

 

“Excuse me, I’m borrowing this.” She flipped open her communicator, demanding that Luna watch Usagi before heading for the command center.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi stared after Minako.

 

“Is Aino-san alright?” Naru frowned.

 

Umino was sputtering and complaining about his DVD but all Usagi was aware of was that Minako had essentially stolen something from one of her friends.

 

XooooooX

 

Artemis yipped at her about skipping school and leaving Usagi un unprotected.

 

“I have a lead.” Minako said coldly. “Besides, if they stay true to their previous plots, then they are coming after me, not Usagi.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“A DVD on channeling. This person is who I have been looking for ‘Miss Calaveras’, I have been trying to track down a video but all of the youtube videos have broken links.

 

“What is this ‘channeling’? Artemis frowned.

 

“It is a huge craze, an occult thing. Mediums apparently have the ability to speak to the dead or people in other dimensions. This ‘Miss Calaveras’ is a medium…”

 

Artemis had a very bad feeling about this, where did Minako get the DVD?

 

The video began to play…

 

“It seems that the world-famous channeler, Miss Calaveras, has entered a trance state.”

 

The medium appeared to be asleep…

 

“Who are you?” the host asked.

 

Then a painfully familiar male voice because to speak through ‘Miss Calaveras’

 

_“I am Rubeus of the Black Moon. We’ve come from far away. We are very similar to you; we are not enemies or invaders. We have come to guide you to the right path.”_

 

Artemis kept listening as the host asked ‘Miss Calaveras’ questions while in her ‘trace’ and then later questioned her consciously.

 

“Are you saying that the Earth will be invaded soon?” the host asked sounding dubious.

 

“Yes, the Black Moon beings I have been channeling have said so. They claim that beings from the White Moon will bring about disaster.”

 

“White Moon?” Artemis sputtered as he paused the video. “Is she trying to brainwash people?”

 

“How could she possible know the future? Beings from the White Moon bring disaster?” Minako said with a snort. “Aren’t they the ones who are from outer space who have been abducting people as well as attacking Earth?”

 

Artemis watched as Minako angrily unpaused the video.

 

“Is there a public channeling session soon?” the host asked.

 

“Yes, in Minato-Juban park near the clock fountain. I want everyone to know the truth.”

 

Artemis was a cynic but even he was a bit surprised that the date just happened to be this Saturday…

 

“They’ve declared war on us…” Minako said toying with her sword.

 

“It might be a trap just like the chess tournament…” Artemis said worriedly.

 

Minako shrugged, “Then I accept! I, Sailor Venus, Captain of the Mon’s Senshi, will reveal their evil schemes.”

 

XooooooX

 

Artemis had always held out a seemingly ridiculous hope that Minako would someday take her duties as a senshi more seriously. Her charge had become more grounded after uniting with the other senshi…

 

However, this was not what she had envisioned…

 

This Minako was angry, hardly slept and spent most of her time doing proper training in a room in the command center that Artemis hadn’t realized that the senshi captain knew existed.

 

Was this why it was said never to infuriate a Venusian?

 

They made the viciousness of a Martian or the vindictiveness of a Jupiterian pale by comparison.

 

Either way, there were only two outcomes…

 

Minako found the enemy and dueled them only to find they had similar powers as had Rei, Ami and Makoto resulting in either she defeated the enemy or was captured leaving Usagi defenseless.

 

Artemis had been at Minako’s side for many battles and before he would have wagered a quart of catnip on her but she was now angry and reckless. He had to hope that her luck held out…

 

 

XooooooX

 

The night before the public channeling after Artemis had passed on what knowledge she had; Mamoru had summoned his knights.

 

Depowered or not, he still wished to rely on their guidance.

 

“I dislike that you are involved with the senshi while we are powerless to protect you Master.” Aito paced.

 

Despite it being his place, Izzy was serving them tea.

 

It was difficult to compare Izzy to Aphros, while they were similar in features, Izzy carried themselves quite differently.

 

“I have been feeling very uneasy as of late as if a great doom was encroaching on us.” Aito pronounced with the same grave finality that his past self would have.

 

“I feel like this enemy is setting up something much bigger than we can imagine,” Daichi mused.

 

In the fuss with Chibi-Usa, no one had requested the earring from Mamoru.

 

Aito picked it up from the coffee table, “I sense a distortion of time and space from this stone...”

 

“Does this mean they crossed space-time to get here?”

 

Aito shrugged, “I am unsure, I have impressions but not my full powers.”

 

Daichi seemed relaxed at first glance but his face was devoid of emotion. “Master, we will support you even if we can only be your eyes.”

 

Aito frowned, “They will no doubt come for Venus next since she is the last of the Princess’ senshi. You must protect her with your power…”

 

Mamoru gave a sardonic laugh, “My power? I have no power. I have tuxedo, a cape and a mask… I wonder why I was reborn at all.”

 

“We were of course reborn to protect you. However, I refuse to believe that you have no power.” Izzy said with more confidence than they appeared to have.

 

“I know that I must support her…”

 

Mamoru was aware that his Shitennou exchanged worried glances…

 

Aito knelt, “Master, you must believe in your own power. You have a true heart and Sunna has always blessed you. You see things, you told us that you have visions. Sunna and Mali allowed you to be reborn. I am confident that the Princess will one day be queen, you will serve at her right hand as you have since she was awakened.”

 

“I believe that you Master will rule as King,” Daichi said firmly, “You will be King Endymion of Earth. That has always been your destiny…’

 

As residents of the Minato ward, they were all familiar with the park in question and began to make plans.

 

Mamoru knew Minako, Luna and Artemis well enough to make some predictions as to how they would handle this.

 

Between himself and the Shitennou, powers or not, they were going to provide back-up…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi woke up with a sense that something was horribly wrong…

 

She cast her eyes about the room and then spotted her uniform.

 

Her broach… it was _gone_ …

 

She dressed frantically before going in search of Chibi-Usa. Only to find that she too was gone…

 

XooooooX

 

Luna and Artemis had arrived early and chosen suitable vantage points within trees.

 

From there they could see Minako, Mamoru and the Shitennou around the park.

 

The Shitennou and Mamoru were wearing matching blue-tooth radio ear pieces, Mamoru was of course also wearing a matching communicator to their own charges.

 

The two advisors were on edge…

 

Artemis did not want to lose her charge and Luna could not bear to see what losing Minako would do to Usagi…

 

XooooooX

 

“Earth is not entering the Age of Aquarius, the Water Bearer.” Miss Calaveras intoned.

 

Minako was trying very hard to not grind her teeth or just transform and attack. She was not the enemy of Earth, Black Moon was. Angry or not, she was not going to let them goad her into making their claims seem correct. Sailor V was a symbol of justice, not tyranny or ill-will.

 

“It is the beginning of a cosmic millennium…” the Black Moon mouthpiece continued.

 

XooooooX

 

Mamoru was not surprised to Asanuma here despite not inviting him given his interest in aliens and the occult. Nor was he terribly surprised to see the student president of Rei’s school there as well...

 

“ _It shall be an age of reformation.”_

 

Aito seemed disconcerted, was this awakening his powers?

 

  
Mamoru worried if his General was ready for that…

 

XooooooX

 

Luna hissed at Usagi through her ‘collar’ communicator, “Where are you? You are late! You promised you could be here on time Usagi!”

 

“Luna! It’s bad, my brooch is missing. Someone stole the Legendary Silver Crystal.”

 

“What?” Luna gasped, almost falling out of the tree in shock and earning a look of concern from Artemis.

 

“It had to be Chibi-Usa, I am going to get it back. Is Mamo-chan there?”

 

“Yes, with his Shitennou as well. The white haired one… there is something not quite settled about him.”

 

“The one who used to be Kunzite?” Usagi asked anxiously, she sounded as if she were running.

 

 “Yes…” Luna sad absently.

 

  
“I trust Mamo-chan. Please watch out for Mina-chan. I’m worried for her.”

 

“Not as worried as Artemis…” Luna muttered.

 

Why now? This was the worst time for Chibi-Usa to take Usagi’s brooch and the crystal.

 

Usagi disconnected and a reluctant Luna was forced to fill both Mamoru and Artemis in. She would have informed Minako but the Venusian wasn’t in the right state to hear her.

 

“Luna, Mamoru something is wrong.” Artemis informed them through her own collar communicator.

 

Mamoru passed this on to his Shitennou.

 

“ _We want to redirect Earth down the proper path. The bearers of the White Moon Mark will bring about disaster,”_ Miss Calaveras said in Rubeus’ voice. _“by using the Legendary Silver Crystal.”_

 

Luna sensed a miasma had filled that area of the park…

 

The only ones not affected were herself, Artemis, Mamoru, Minako, the Shitennou and that Asanuma boy.

 

“Don’t accept the White Moon. Smash the Legendary Silver Crystal.” The audience spoke in unison, similar to when Zoisite had hypnotized people.

 

The petite blonde who was surprisingly dressed more like Professor Isono rather than Zoisite, looked around horrified…

 

“Oh, hell no!”  Minako snapped running into the hypnotized crowd. “This is a hoax, don’t be fooled. Wake up.”

 

‘Kunzite’ was walking towards ‘Zoisite’ who was sinking to their knees and holding their head.

 

The other blonde Shitennou looked pensive but didn’t move aside from a glance at Mamoru and Daichi.

 

Mamoru slipped behind a tree with Daichi watching his back.

 

The hypnotized crowd turned towards Minako as if magnetized but in a very creepy way.

 

“It is no use. I, Calaveras, the second of the four Akayashi sisters will never let anyone escape from my mind control.” The Black Moon operative said in what Artemis remembered from the DVD as her own voice. “All of Earth will be under our control.”

 

Mamoru had ‘transformed’ and threw a series of rose darts that damaged and disconnected the television cameras. While Luna tried use Ami’s computer to put up a video transmission disrupting signal.

 

Artemis called out, “Now Minako!”

 

Minako held up her transformation pen and called out, “Venus Star Power.”

 

‘Kunzite’ and ‘Zoisite’ were oblivious to them. Mamoru may seem only armed with his rose darts but Artemis was certain that he couldn’t be discounted.

 

Minako finished her transformation and said defiantly “The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. In the name of Love, I will punish you.”

 

Mamoru held rose darts in his fingers, “I am Tuxedo Mask, Guardian of Earth and Ally to the Senshi.”

 

Calaveras ignored Mamoru, “There you are Sailor Venus, I was just thinking that I wanted to show you some interesting channeling.”

 

Umino, Naru and Rei’s schoolmate president Sarashima sagged and then projected above their heads were Petz, Bethier and Koan.

 

“Planet of Love, Venus. Give me the power of Love!”

 

Artemis was worried that Minako wasn’t shoving much love recently and that Sunna would not grant her guardian powers. The coldness reminded her of Adonis, the bewitched Venusian that Minako had to vanquish before she joined the other senshi…

 

“Rolling Heart Vibration!” Minako held her hands palms facing and her thumbs nearly touching, a spinning golden heart appeared between her hands and she directed it at the shades of Petz, Berthier and Koan. Her next attack was likewise new, “Venus Wink Chain Sword!” her Venus love-me-chain appeared attached to her holy sword, and she yelled out, “Love and Beauty Shock!”

 

Mamoru rained down his rose darts in a seemingly inexhaustible shower.

 

Both Minako’s chain made up of golden hearts, the rotating golden heart attack and Mamoru’s roses passed right through the shades of Petz, Berthier and Koan.

 

“My turn,” Calaveras declared mockingly, “the Akayashi Sisters’ Spirit Energy Attack! Take this!”

 

The attack was aimed solely for Minako.

 

She gasped, “I feel like my body is being torn apart…”

 

“That is the end of you Sailor Guardians!” Calaveras said maliciously.

 

Mamoru was surprised when the Venusian’s voice turned cold once more, “What did you say?”

 

“Currently, Rubeus-sama is about to get rid of Rabbit and Sailor Moon.” Calaveras shrugged.

 

Mamoru stepped back as Minako coiled her love-me-chain around herself and used it to reflect the energy being used against her. This could not end well for Black Moon…

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi had never considered herself to have very good instincts before awakening as Sailor Moon but she knew where to find Chibi-Usa just as she knew that it was Chibi-Usa who stole her pendant.

 

She had headed for the place that the pink-haired girl had appeared, the same pool that they had used to travel to the moon. Ami would have figured out what was so important about that pool with the clock fountain but she wasn’t here.

 

Usagi called out, “Chibi-Usa! I knew it was you!”

 

The girl was holding up her, Usagi’s brooch towards the clock but she spun around when she heard Usagi’s voice.

 

As Usagi approached Chibi-Usa crouched, clutching the brooch to her chest.

 

Usagi tried to be gentle but firm, “You must give me back that broach, Minako is in danger and she needs me.”

 

Chibi-Usa’s eyes hardened, then Luna-P let out a shrieking alarm.

 

Usagi spotted the flash of flames, dove forward wrapping her arms around Chibi-Usa and rolled away.

 

“Oh? How nimble.” Came the familiar mocking tones of Rubeus who had taken away Rei, Ami and Makoto, “Just what I would expect of Sailor Moon and Rabbit…”

 

_Rabbit… so Chibi-Usa was ‘Rabbit’…_

 

“But you won’t get away again.” Rubeus said smugly as he held out his palm.

 

Usagi watched as a glowing ball of red began to grow and then was hurled at her. She couldn’t touch the broach, she couldn’t transform and she was alone…

 

There was a flash of black and the roses launched like a hive of angry bees.

 

Tuxedo? Tuxedo Mask?

 

Usagi was surprised to see his familiar profile, wasn’t he supposed to be with Minako, Luna and Artemis?

 

Rubeus’ energy attack had been deflected, he bore an injury on his left cheek and one of his black earrings had shattered.

 

“You’ve injured me.” The camouflage pants wearing redhead said with furious surprise, “You’ll realize the power of Rubeus’ crimson flames!”

 

“Chibi-Usa, we’re going to lose both battles unless you do exactly as I say. Give it back. Right now. I know you have a very good reason and afterwards, you can tell us all about. But if you want to help your mother, you have to give it back.”

 

_“Master!”_

 

The world had turned grey and time seemed to move slowly, Mamoru could hear Aito in his head…

 

_“You can protect them. Hold out your hand, concentrate.”_

 

Mamoru could feel power in his hand, he held it out and aimed it at Rubeus, before yelling, “Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!”

 

Energy exploded from his hand, dissipating Rubeus’ attack and the redheaded Black Moon operative vanished in a flash of light.

 

Mamoru wasn’t certain if Rubeus chose to vanish or if he had vanquished him himself…

 

He didn’t have time to care, when he pulled up Usagi and Chibi-Usa, he was pleased to find that Usagi not Chibi-Usa had the brooch.

 

Mamoru said quickly, “Usako, ou must transform and then follow me. Minako is fighting alone and she’s not herself…”

 

Usagi’s only response was to nod and then call out, “Moon Crystal Power Make-up!”

 

Satisfied, Mamoru was already running back to Minako’s battle with Chibi-Usa in his arms.

 

XooooooX

 

One minute, Mamoru was backing away from Minako and the next, he was gone…

 

Luna was worried and then she heard ‘Kunzite’ in her head. “ _Master has gone to the Princess’ aid.”_

 

“Then Minako is alone…” she whispered.

 

Kunzite rose to his feet, smiling, “ _Not alone.”_

The air around them greyed and instantly, ‘Kunzite’ and ‘Zoisite’ were at Minako’s sides.

 

“You can see the spirits but they aren’t fully here, the attack is actually coming from Calaveras. Only she is manifesting it in four locations.” ‘Kunzite’ told the irate Minako. “Leave her victims to Izzy, she will break the connection between the medium and her human pawns. I have very little of my powers but I will attempt to put your attacks into the same phase with her.”

 

It grated on Minako to accept their help but she had little choice…

 

She brusquely agreed.

 

‘Kunzite’ put his hand on her back, resting it between her shoulder blades, “Go ahead, attack. But focus on Calaveras. You have to distract her.”

 

Minako closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she did, the world and time had returned to its normal state.

 

Calaveras was still laughing about how Sailor Moon and Rabbit were going to fall and that she, Venus was going to be destroyed.

 

Minako’s holy sword was held aloft, her Venus Love-Me-Chain was swirling around her head still seemingly attached to the sword.

 

“Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Rolling Heart Vibration!” both attacks manifesting from her sword and aiming for Calaveras.

 

At her side, on her left she could hear ‘Zoisite’ letting out soft whimpers of pain…

 

Had they retained or reacquired some measure of the powers they had used while under the Dark Kingdom control to brainwash people to acquire Usagi’s Legendary Silver Crystal? Was this power what ‘Izzy’ was going to use to break Calaveras’ control?

 

Minako watched as her own attack seemed to dim just a bit and then slammed into a surprised Calaveras whose laughter seemed to choke her.

 

Once the Black Moon medium recovered, she sent another attack at her but stronger this time…

 

“I will send you to join your friends shortly.”

 

 _“My apologies,”_ ‘Kunzite’ murmured, _“I can only shield one and Izzy needs it so she can concentrate.”_

 

If Minako thought this energy attack hurt the first time, it was nothing to this…

 

It blew them both backwards and then a golden light blasted them…

 

Luna was surprised to hear Usagi’s voice calling out, “Moon Twilight Flash!”

 

Minako glowered, “You’re late!”

 

Usagi said defiantly, “I don’t know if you’re an alien or something but I won’t let you hurt my friends ever again.”

 

Mamoru had handed off Chibi-Usa to Asanuma, Daichi and Kazu before helping Minako who brushed him off and Aito to their feet.

 

Aito clearly had a plan and was moving to shield Izzy.

 

Mamoru joined Minako in guarding Usagi’s back.

 

Usagi was oblivious to them, "For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

 

Calaveras glowered, “Don’t get in my way!” she sent one of her energy blast attacks at Usagi who summersaulted out of the way.

 

Artemis was certain that was a move that Minako had perfected.

 

Aito had one hand on Izzy’s head and then he yelled, “Now Sailor Moon!”

 

Mamoru was instantly aware that all of the previously hypnotized people and collapsed, sprawling all over the grass.

 

Whatever Aito and Izzy had done, it worked.

 

Usagi nodded, “Moon Princess Halation!”

 

Calaveras let out a shriek of defiance as she was vanquished by Usagi’s attack.

 

Immediately, Minako collapsed…

 

Izzy and Aito were also seemingly weakened.

 

Mamoru, Asanuma, Kazu and Daichi began to look over the crowd of now fully aware and free people to make sure they were fine and to tell a story about how Calaveras had been kidnapped by Rubeus. Mamoru was able to describe him of course…

 

Immediately, the crowd began to be full of murmurs of agreement…

 

Aito cursed and Mamoru realized that Izzy had fainted.

 

Despite fate and circumstances requiring the use of Aito and Izzy’s powers, their bodies weren’t ready for it. Mamoru may have acquired an actual attack but he was not as exhausted as his Shitennou.

 

Mamoru asked Daichi and Kazu to escort Aito and Izzy home, promising to inform them of what his next plans were. He kept Asanuma with him because he had Chibi-Usa…

 

Speaking of Chibi-Usa, Usagi who was holding onto Minako for dear life, as if she could hardly believe she was still there, was talking to the girl.

 

“Chibi-Usa, what were you planning to do by taking my brooch, the Legendary Silver Crystal?”

 

Chibi-Usa’s eyes shone with tears and she stared sadly at the grown while holding onto Luna-P, “I knew that no matter how many Legendary Silver Crystals I got, I couldn’t use them…”

 

Usagi and Luna let out gasps of surprise.

 

The pink-haired girl continued, “And I knew that the past Legendary Silver Crystal could only be used in the past. Having the past Legendary Silver Crystal and the future Legendary Silver Crystal together is very dangerous. I was taught all that. But even though it’s dangerous, I thought if I had both of them, then maybe with that power I might be able to help. So I came here.”

 

Usagi whispered confused, “The past Legendary Silver Crystal and the future Legendary Silver Crystal…”

 

Luna frowned, “Chibi-Usa, what are you saying?”

 

Chibi-Usa reached for her pendants, pulling out the silver key and what looked like Usagi’s Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, “Help me Sailor Moon. Please save the Earth of the 30th Century!”

 

They could only look at her in confusion and shock…

 

 


	21. Small Lady

Chapter 19 – Small Lady

 

Once they had recovered from the shock of Chibi-Usa’s plea, they had removed to Rei’s lonely shrine.

 

Minako was skulking in a corner, while Usagi had both Luna and Artemis in her lap surprisingly.

 

Mamoru and Asanuma were present as was Daichi but Kazu had apparently stayed to look after Izzy and Aito…

 

Chibi-Usa took a deep breath, clutching but her key and the dim crystal, “I crossed time and came here from Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century. I thought you won’t believe me if I told you and I didn’t want to change the past by saying anything if I could help it.”

 

Luna thought Chibi-Usa’s crystal looked similar to Usagi’s after she tried to heal Mamoru… as if it were missing its spark, its glow.

 

Chibi-Usa’s eyelashes were pearled with ears, “But it’s not a lie. It’s true. There was a sudden explosion in Crystal Tokyo, and my mom… because of me… so I don’t know what to do…”

 

Asanuma let Chibi-Usa burst into tears and cling to him.

 

“The 30th Century…” Luna murmured.

 

“Could it be that Black Moon…” Artemis began, “Chibi-Usa, who attack Crystal Tokyo? Was it Black Moon?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Chibi-Usa sniffed.

 

“Could Black Moon have taken Mars, Mercury and Jupiter to the future? Is that why I can’t track them?” Artemis pressed.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Chibi-Usa sobbed.

 

“Tell us, we can help you!” Artemis insisted.

 

Luna hissed and shoved him off Usagi’s lap.

 

“Chibi-Usa, if you can, take us to the future.” Minako said with flashing eyes, “I’m sure we’ll understand everything if you do. If you just take us to the future!”

 

“We can’t all go.” Daichi snorted. “Aito-san and Izzy-chan need time to recover. Kazu and I have no powers, Kazu won’t leave Izzy. I hate to let Master go without our protection… the others won’t like it either.”

 

Usagi seemed stunned at this turn of events…

 

“Right now, I can’t go back to such a scary place…” Chibi-Usa said trembling. “It’s too late.”

 

By now, both Asanuma and Mamoru were trying to soothe the pink-haired girl.

 

Mamoru glared at Artemis and Minako, “Let’s stop here.”

 

“I know they just want to help you, but you can take your time.” Asanuma rubbed her back.

 

“We’ve struck Black Moon a blow they will have to recover from. Calaveras was vanquished, I might have seriously injured Rubeus and they failed to acquire Minako. This was their first real defeat at our hands.” Mamoru said gently. “Just think about it for now…”

 

“Okay…” was the girl’s whispered reply.

 

Usagi felt envious about how relaxed and at ease Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and even Asanuma interacted with one another. She swallowed, “Chibi-Usa, let’s go home. We can get plenty of rest and… discuss this later…”

 

An impassioned plea to save her home and actually returning home were clearly two different things, Chibi-Usa was not ready to return home just yet…

 

“I want to stay with Chi-chan and Asa-chan…” Chibi-Usa said out of the blue, shocking them yet again.

 

Usagi just looked stunned.

 

XooooooX

 

Normally, letting an elementary student stay over with a 9th and 10th grade males would be highly frowned upon.

 

Nevertheless, the two only children found themselves responsible for Chibi-Usa.

 

While they fed her, and drew her a bath, luckily for Mamoru and Asanuma, she shyly threw them out of the bathroom.

 

Asanuma seemed shy and silent the entire time and his face was bright red when he was pushed into the bathroom after Chibi-Usa emerged wearing one of Mamoru’s t-shirts. In his arms were a towel, wash cloth and some of Mamoru’s clothes.

 

Mamoru seemed undecided as to where she would sleep, he hadn’t had visitors that stayed over before.

 

Even his Shitennou had returned home if they visited…

 

Chibi-Usa toyed with the hem of Mamoru’s shirt as well as her pendants.

 

“Don’t be a baby. Here, come to bed.” Mamoru sighed.

 

In the end, he had procured her a pillow and made up a bed out of two quilts that he placed beside his own…

 

Mamoru felt very sad and lonely as he tucked her in, “So you came from the 30th century alone then?”

 

Chibi-Usa shook her head, “No, with Luna-P.”

 

Luna-P; the large ball with cat ears, a crescent moon mark and an antenna that heavily resembled Usagi’s Luna…

 

That couldn’t be a coincidence…

 

“I see…” Mamoru murmured. “What kind of a person is your mom?”

 

“Mama…” Chibi-Usa seemed very sad, “she’s beautiful, gentle and strong…”

 

Mamoru wiped away her tears, before speaking, “I’ve always thought, if you really want to do something, you can’t run away anymore.”

 

There was a gasp.

 

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder to find Asanuma in the open doorway, wringing his hands and looking away. Confused, he just continued. “You came all this way without running away… I think you really are strong…”

 

He found himself kissing the top of her pink hair and then turning the light off before leaving the door open a crack.

 

By then, Asanuma had moved to the hallway but turned the light on.

 

“Chi… Chiba-chan, you’ve been very concerned about Chibi-Usa lately…”

 

“You seem to have a connection to her as well, Asanuma-chan.” Mamoru shrugged.

 

“She loves you, you know that, right?” Asanuma asked quietly.

 

Mamoru blinked, “Huh? She’s only in elementary…”

 

Asanuma laughed hollowly, “Age has nothing to do with it. She still has a heart, Usagi isn’t the only girl to have been interested in you. Teresa of Avila Academy even has a fan club for you.” Then he coughed, “I’m sorry… for some reason, I just… I guess the heat muddled with my brain.”

 

Mamoru stared after him, what did that mean? Were Asanuma’s memories awakening?

 

Asanuma had wandered into Mamoru’s living room, he stopped mid-step. “I know Chibi-Usa said she wanted to stay with you but I was probably an afterthought to her. Would it be too horrible if I stayed? I can leave..”

 

Mamoru felt a chill at the idea of Asanuma leaving, he found himself reaching out to gasp the blond’s hand, “Please stay…”

 

“I know I’m always so insecure… I wish I could be brave like you. I always feel safe when you’re there. Don’t go away and leave me Chi-chan…”

 

Mamoru wanted to promise to stay but he was sure that he would have to visit the 30th century soon and was it reckless to bring Asanuma who had no powers? He sighed, “Given Chibi-Usa’s request, I am afraid I can’t promise.”

 

“She only asked for Sailor Moon…” Asanuma protested weakly.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Minako hadn’t protect her alone and since we lost Rei, she has become too reckless.” Mamoru found himself pulling Asanuma into his arms, “I can promise that I will do everything I can do to protect you.”

 

Asanuma changed the subject, “So, your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do?”

 

“My birthday?” Mamoru sputtered in surprise.

 

“August 3rd…? Do you want a proper party? We can invite Aito, Izzy, Daichi and Kazu. I’m sure they would come. Hopefully, we have Usagi’s friends back by then…”

 

“A party? I don’t remember having a proper party… who knows, it might be fun.”

 

Asanuma’s face shadowed for a brief moment, “We’ll have to fix that. You have to have at least one memory of a birthday party.”

 

They found themselves curled up on the couch together, Usagi and Mamoru’s relationship with her the furthest thing from their minds.

 

XooooooX

 

A part of Usagi had wanted to just go home and hide under the covers after Chibi-Usa said she wanted to stay with Asanuma and Mamoru.

 

She had fibbed to her mother about it, claiming that she and Chibi-Usa were staying here.

 

Here was Ami and Makoto’s apartment…

 

Usagi had been surprised to find that Mako-chan’s plants had been watered all week and that the shattered glass door had been replaced.

 

Apparently, Minako was ‘house-sitting’ and the glass door was destroyed by the storm. Her manager had arranged for the repair while they were in school.

 

It was mostly summer vacation, while Ami had had cram school and Rei had her cultural festival, it was Usagi and Minako who had summer school.

 

Their grades were improving but they still weren’t as high as their homeroom teachers preferred so they had to have summer school.

 

Not that Minako without Rei cared about things like grades…

 

Minako was practicing her sword work or her gymnastic skills when she wasn’t hounding Artemis for information on Mars, Mercury and Jupiter’s location or on Black Moon…

 

Rei and Minako were more than best friends, they had to be. There was no way they weren’t given how Minako had been affected by Rei’s kidnapping.

 

Despite meeting at the Hikawa shrine, it didn’t seem like Minako had lived there since Makoto was taken.

 

Minako had of course claimed Makoto and Ami’s bed, leaving Usagi the couch and the cats the armchair.

 

Usagi was surprised that Artemis and Luna were snuggled up together.

 

“So, how do you suppose Chibi-Usa travelled through time to get here?” Usagi asked suddenly.

 

Artemis shrugged, “No idea… but being in the future might explain why I can’t track or trace Rei, Ami and Makoto…”

 

“I’m not sure…” Luna mused, “but I have a feeling that key has something to do with it.”

 

“You two never seem to get the chance to nap together. So, get plenty of sleep tonight, okay?” Usagi said scratching behind their ears.

 

“It is nice, since Luna was awakened I don’t feel so alone. We’ve gone back to being the pair we’ve always been.” Artemis yawned.

 

Usagi watched amused as Luna snuggled into the slightly longer white cat.

 

They were so cute together…

 

XooooooX

 

Dream…

 

_“Luna! What are you doing? You mustn’t go to the future!”_

_Luna recognized the door as one that Queen Serenity chased her away from. “What is this place?”_

_“That is the door of Space and Time, it is meant to never be open. It is protected by a solitary guardian. It is sacred to Chronos, a lesser brother of Sunna and Mali, the god of time. You must not enter his domain. Luna, you must remember this. Don’t forget that we’ve met.”_

 

Luna woke with a start…

 

The future Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal…

 

Could it be…

 

Was Chibi-Usa…

 

XooooooX

 

Despite never having overnight guests to his sparse knowledge and being a Prince, Mamoru still woke first intending to treat his guests to breakfast.

 

He peeked into the bedroom since they had fallen asleep in the living room, probably for the best…

 

Mamoru found Chibi-Usa hugging her Luna-P and staring out his wall-like window.

 

“You’re up early…”

 

She jumped, blushing, “You didn’t have to sleep out there.”

 

“We fell asleep talking…” Mamoru shrugged. “So, I was thinking about making breakfast…”

 

“Pancakes with strawberries?” Chibi-Usa asked hopefully and then her face fell.

 

Mamoru frowned, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I miss Makoto onee-san… she made awesome pancakes.”

 

“I’ve heard so much about Makoto-san’s cooking but I haven’t tasted it. I’m sure mine will pale by comparison.”

 

“Chii… onii-san’s cooking isn’t bad!” Chibi-Usa surprisingly protested.

 

Mamoru blinked. “Why do you call me that?”

 

Chibi-Usa hung her head, “I can’t say? Not yet anyway…”

 

“Is there something about the future that you are afraid of changing?” Mamoru frowned.

 

“I can’t save them by myself but if you learn something, it could change things. I want to be brave, I want to save my parents and my aunties as well as your friends. I miss them all so much. I’m afraid if I go back that things will be worse… but if I wait much longer, I might not have anything to go back to. We should go, today before I lose my nerve.” Chibi-Usa said softly.

 

Mamoru grinned, ruffling her hair, “Alright, I will contact the others. I will make pancakes to celebrate. Where should I tell them to meet us?”

 

“Where we first met…” Chibi-Usa admitted quietly before scurrying off to change.

 

Mamoru went to find a pancake recipe and to send Asanuma to get strawberries.

 

XooooooX

 

It was probably strange for them to be transformed with no obvious enemy but they were; well Usagi, Minako and Mamoru were.

 

Daichi and Kazu had come to see them off just as Asanuma had.

 

Luna and Artemis were perched on the shoulders of their respective charges: Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

 

Chibi-Usa swallowed before turning around and blurting out. “Okay, you cannot let go of my hand! You hold on tightly, understand?”

 

The expectant travelers nodded in slightly confused acceptance.

 

Chibi-Usa removed the large silver key from the chain on her neck and toyed with it.

 

“Chibi-Usa, what is that…?” Usagi asked.

 

“This is my time key.”

 

“A ‘time key’? So that means you can use that key to bring Master to the 30th Century?” Daichi frowned.

 

“Yes, it might not be my best idea to bring you with me to the 30th century but I can’t face them alone and you are our only hope.” Chibi-Usa said sadly but didn’t explain as she waited for them to grab hold of her and each other.

 

There was a brief goodbye between Daichi, Kazu and Mamoru. Asanuma however said nothing…

 

Chibi-Usa held her Time Key aloft and called out loudly, “Time Guardian! Tear open the sky and open the time door to me! I pray in the name of the one true God of Time, the Father of the Space-Time Continuum!”

 

The sky was literally torn open with a loud crack, similar to the one that Usagi and Mamoru remembered from just before Chibi-Usa landed on Mamoru.

 

Chibi-Usa ignored the loud sound and continued, “Chronos! Protect us and guad us towards the right path to take. Illuminate our path with light!”

 

There was a flood of blinding light and they were all being pulled up. Then abruptly, someone jumped and grabbed onto Mamoru, that unexpected event mixed with a powerful wind caused Usagi to lose her grip.

 

Chibi-Usa and Usagi looked at one another and cried out each other’s names only to find their cries lost in the wind.

 

A large black hole appeared behind them and seemed to be growing, then an exhausted Aito’s voice was in Usagi’s head.

 

“ _Use the Legendary Silver Crystal to find your path!”_

 

Surprised nevertheless, Usagi found herself following the Shitennou’s advice. The silver crystal began to pull them through the mist and onto a path they landed on heavily.

 

Minako pointed out with a jerk of her head, “Look, is that a door?”

 

Then a deep, yet feminine voice called out dangerously, “Wait right there! You’ve gone far enough.”

 

Out of the mist, a tall intimidating woman with green-black hair and red eyes, wielding a staff that reminded one of a key and clothed in a sailor fuku similar to Minako and Usagi’s only red and black emerged. Like Minako, she had a belt around her waist but rather than hearts, it had keys. Keys, that were quite similar to Chibi-Usa’s…

 

The intimidating and unfamiliar senshi continued, “You may not proceed from here. I am the Keeper of the Time Door, the Guardian of the Underworld, Sailor Pluto!”

 

Even in her past life as Astarte, Minako had no memory of a Sailor Pluto but there had been a planet Pluto and the Guardian of Sol had been born on Pluto before…

 

“Those who attempt to violate the Law will be destroyed! Dead Scream!” the angry guardian cast.

 

Luna let out a cry of pain as the powerful attack struck them all and separated them.

 

Minako yelled out, “Sailor Moon!” as her princess was blown away from her.

 

Usagi couldn’t understand why a sailor senshi would attack them, “Sailor _Pluto_? How could there be a senshi unknown to us? Has she been here this entire time?”

  
Luna gasped, “Sailor Pluto? She’s the solitary guardian that Queen Serenity warned me about! Queen Serenity said that she would attack any who opened that door of the palace! I didn’t know we would arrive on the other side of it…”

 

“Sailor Moon, I can not allow anyone to break our Taboo, no matter who it is. So it appears that it is my fate to Destroy you.”

 

Luna was surprised that Sailor Pluto’s attack hadn’t destroyed them, why was she giving a long drawn out speech like an anime villain?

 

“Wait Sailor P!”

 

That was Chibi-Usa’s voice!

 

Chibi-Usa ran up and launched herself at the formidable and terrifying Sailor Pluto without any fear.

 

Something about the senshi’s demeanor changed and she embraced the pink-haired girl, “Small Lady!”

 

“You’re wrong about them! I can’t let you kill them, I’m sorry I broke my promise to you Auntie Nyx but there was no other way. I had to bring them with me. I couldn’t do this on my own! I couldn’t save everyone without help.”

 

Sailor Pluto knelt, setting Chibi-Usa down on her feet and seemed to be searching the girl for any sign of injury. Her expression sorrowful and wise, “Small Lady, where have you been all this time?”

 

“I travelled to the past in order to find the Legendary Senshi, Sailor Moon, so that I could use the power of her Silver Crystal which is stronger than my own Silver Crystal.” Chibi-Usa admitted sadly.

 

‘Was this why she was worried about taking them but felt she had no choice. Wait, so the pendant Chibi-Usa had really was the _Legendary Silver Crystal_ ,’ Usagi gasped.

 

Sailor Pluto sighed, “But the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal never diminishes. It’s the same no matter what era it exists in. What changes is the connection its wielder has and the potential that they can create between them. On top of that, you know that you can’t use either crystal as it stands. You broke your promise to me, you stole a Time Key and on top of that, you used it to travel to the past where you could have cause all sorts of disaster!”

 

“Please don’t be angry Auntie Nyx! I was careful, I promise!” Chibi-Usa said with a remoseful cry.

 

Sailor Pluto embraced Chibi-Usa again, “I’m just glad your safe, Small Lady! Don’t make me worry about you like that ever again!”

 

“Please forgive my insolence Princess for attacking those in your company.”

 

Mamoru, Usagi, Minako and the cats gasped in surprise.

 

“You’re a princess too?” Usagi blurted out.

 

Chibi-Usa sniffed, “I haven’t told you about it, but I AM a Princess. So, I suppose you ought to address me more respectfully.”

 

“Who are your parents? Didn’t they teach you any manners? I’m a Princess too and I most definitely am not as spoilt as you!”

 

“How dare you talk to me like that!” Chibi-Usa snapped.

 

Sailor Pluto whistled abruptly and ended their ‘argument’, “Anyway I will allow you to pass through the door.”

 

Usagi took a step towards the door and then turned back to look at Pluto.

 

The very much elder senshi smiled sadly, as she lifted her staff, “I was placed here long ago, before you were born Princess Serenity and I can never leave my station. So please Mamoru, Usagi, Minako, Luna, Artemis and Ittou, protect Small Lady for me.”

 

The huge door that stood glowing in the mist opened just wide enough for them to pass through two-abreast.

 

Mamoru hadn’t really had the time or presence of mind to see who had grabbed him just before Usagi lost Chibi-Usa’s hand. He was stunned that it was Asanuma…

 

Minako was the first through with Artemis at her heels, Rei… her beloved had to be here in the future and she _would_ find her!

 

Mamoru found his hand clenched tightly by Asanuma who looked both frightened and determined. Together, they walked towards the future…

 

Chibi-Usa was pulling Usagi forward with Luna leaping onto Usagi’s shoulder.

 

As they drew closer to the door, Usagi felt a pang of nervous excitement. Beyond them was the 30th Century what experiences and secrets lay past them?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sailor Pluto made her debut! Ah Nyx, such a perfect name for a Sailor Pluto. If you got the feeling her questions were testing Chibi-Usa, then you would be correct. They still have a special connection that will be explained much later...
> 
> I know I ended this before Chapter 19 of the manga ended but the cliffy was so perfect! I hope you like it despite the silence... I hope to have some reviews soon.


	22. Beyond the Space-Time Door

Chapter 20- Beyond the Space-Time Door

 

Whatever it was they were expecting, it wasn’t to arrive at the Moon Palace of the Silver Millennium.

 

The sky was dominated by a large dark planet or perhaps, the moon on one side and the Earth on the other.

 

Despite being Prince Endymion, Mamoru had memories of this life having seen Earth from this vantage point.

 

Asanuma gasped, “How can we breathe? Are we on the moon? We’re on the moon! Is that a dome? How could there be a dome here? Who built it?”

 

“I’ll answer those questions another time,” Luna said exasperatedly.

 

Chibi-Usa led them away from this door and towards something familiar to Mamoru.

 

“Wait! Is that a Mercurian Portal?” he blurted out.

 

Artemis nodded, as she jumped onto Minako’s shoulder, “Yes.”

 

“Shouldn’t it have been destroyed in the battle with the forces of Earth that were led by Lady Alkippe? I mean Beryl…” Mamoru frowned.

 

“I repaired it a while back, it looks like this in our time as well…”

 

“Mercurian? Does that mean it’s alien? Is there one here? Aliens, I mean.”

 

“No one was here when I left, Mama’s court is here sometimes, other times, she is in Crystal Tokyo of course.” Chibi-Usa pulled Usagi and of course, Luna through the portal.

 

Minako didn’t seem to pause to think before stepping through.

 

After a brief hesitation, Mamoru and Asanuma followed.

 

They emerged to find a waste land, like something out of a dystopian novel…

 

Once Mamoru stepped onto the ‘waste land’, Chibi-Usa ran to cling to his arm.

 

“This is the 30th Century? Crystal Tokyo… it’s such a quiet city.” Usagi murmured.

 

Minako stiffened, “There is something off about this place…”

 

“Mina’s right, it’s too quiet.” Artemis frowned.

 

“The buildings… they are totally destroyed. None are left standing. It reminds me of those pictures of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You don’t think this was a nuclear bomb do you, Chii-chan?” Asanuma asked nervously.

 

“We need to learn more, let’s go deeper into the city,” Minako said distractedly.

 

No sooner had she said that a strange fog rolled in.

 

“Fog…” Usagi murmured, “It was clear just a moment ago.”

 

“Wait, where are the people? In our time Tokyo has between thirteen and a half million and nearly 38 million depending on how you count it.” Mamoru blinked, his eyes narrowing as something appeared out of the fog.

 

A large black ‘monument’…

 

Mamoru took a step towards it, only to have Asanuma tug on his hand.

 

“Don’t! There something is wrong about that thing. It has a similar feel to that earring.” Asanuma said anxiously.

 

Chibi-Usa was trembling and she was trying to hide behind him while still clinging to his arm.

 

“I greet with Asanuma-kun.” Artemis said uneasily, “This place seemed dangerous…”

 

“What the hell happened here? All that is left is that large black monolith and rubble.” Minako grumbled.

 

“Well, there was a huge explosion. This was all that was left after it happened.”

 

Mamoru remembered seeing black meteorites striking what appeared to be a waste land causing black crystal structures to burst out of the ground. He gasped, “Wait, I saw that explosion when I touched you.” He glanced around, “This is definitely familiar, I saw this in your memories I think.”

 

“There were black crystals falling from the sky when I was trying to get to the portal. I guess I could have seen one of those burst out of the ground.” Chibi-Usa muttered into Mamoru’s sleeve. “I remember that the explosion was a brief flash of light and afterwards, all of the buildings in the city were levelled. I don’t know how it happened, but when I went outside, everyone was dead. The people I saw didn’t look quite like people, I thought I saw a few fade away when I tried to escape through the portal to the moon. The last thing I saw before I ran for the Space-Time Door was Crystal Tokyo shrouded in a fog.

 

“Was it Black Moon who attacked?” Minako pressed.

 

Chibi-Usa was downcast, “…I don’t know…” then she swallowed, “Let’s go to where Us… my mama is: The Crystal Palace.”

 

“ _Small Lady!”_

 

Chibi-Usa looked around confused, “Diana?”

 

There was just silence in response.

 

Usagi tried to question the pink-haired girl but she silently tugged Mamoru and indirectly, Asanuma towards what had been the heart of the city before the fog appeared.

 

Then shimmering out of the fog was what appeared to be glittering crystal.

 

“There is nothing here!” Minako said exasperatedly. “There isn’t anything in the Crystal Palace at all!”

 

“The palace isn’t empty!” Chibi-Usa protested. “This isn’t the Crystal Palace!”

 

“How did we get in here anyway?” Luna frowned.

 

“I don’t see a door anywhere!” Artemis announced in an anxious tone.

 

“ _Welcome to the interior of the Crystal Palace_!”

 

“This isn’t the Crystal Palace!” Chibi-Usa protested, “This isn’t my home!”

 

Two strange reverse mirror images of one another appeared, speaking in unison, “We are Chiral and Achiral, the Boule Brothers. Worshipful suppliants to Lady Emerald of the Black Moon.”

 

“Black Moon!” they gasped.

 

“It really is an honor to meet the legendary Sailor Moon and of course, ‘Rabbit’.” They taunted.

 

“Allow me to be the first to welcome you with Chiral’s isomer.” ‘Chiral’ smirked as he began to multiply himself. “I have now surrounded you, with an electrified wall. There is no escape.”

 

Usagi’s body felt sluggish and heavy as her new sceptre slid into her hand, “Black Moon, I won’t allow you to continue this separation of Chibi-Usa and her mother. Moon Princess Halation!”

 

To their mutual shock, Usagi’s attack failed to even emit a spark…

 

“First we trapped you. Then we prevented your means of escape.” Achiral sniggered.

 

“Heh heh, we’ve set up a magnetic force field conducting through the crystal that prevents you from using your powers,” Chiral smirked.

 

Then a green haired woman dressed in black shimmered into sight; Achiral and Chiral knelt reverently.

 

“Lady Emerald!”

 

“How lovely, you’ve cornered them here in our monument. These weaklings from the past are no match for the power of the Malefic Black Crystal. Behind me is what remains of the Crystal Palace, most of which we blew to bits after ‘Rabbit’ took off down the rabbit hole of time. Heh heh!”

 

“You’re a liar! The Crystal Palace can never be destroyed! Besides Us… my mother is still inside the palace!” Chibi-Usa said desperately. “I know as long as she is there, the palace will always stand! You can’t win if you can’t shatter the Crystal Palace!”

 

“Well aren’t you just the most adorable little brat I’ve ever seen!” Emerald said in a sickly sweet, taunting voice that grated on everyone’s ears. “What a pity that the Silver Crystal that you are relying on is so pitiful and weak.”

 

When Emerald twisted and clenched her hand, the shadow crystal cocoon squeezed them causing Chibi-Usa and her companions to let out cries of discomfort and pain.

 

“Anyway, this will all be over soon. Chiral and Achiral will create an explosion by means of chemical reaction. I believe that in your time, this is called a nuclear reaction? At any rate, you will all be destroyed. Too bad, it might have been fun to toy with you a little longer.”

 

“ _Ittou… that isn’t really crystal. You can break through it._ ” Asanuma was certain that was Aito, the oldest of Chii-chan's guardians. He took a deep breath, praying silently to Sunna for courage and called out, “Everyone get down!” thanking his parents for their martial arts lessons, he borrowed Mamoru’s cane and used it to smash their prison.

 

Mamoru peeked out one eye to see Asanuma using his cane like he would a shinai. He was beautiful…

 

“Asa … nii-san!” Chibi-Usa said clapping her hands in delight!

 

“My turn,” Minako said with a dangerous smile. “Venus Love-Me Chain!” her chain appeared like a whip and she used it to wrap around their enemies, before casting her next attack. “Love and Beauty Shock!”

 

Chiral and Achiral shattered like broken glass unlike the Black Moon’s other ‘pawns’ that vaporized. Their screams echoed in the confines of their trap and shattered it.

 

After the pawns were vanquished, Minako’s Love-Me chain tightened around Emerald.

 

The next attack came from Mamoru who held up his left hand, “Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!

 

Mamoru must have overpowered his attack because when their eyes were unblinded, the fog had been blasted away just as Emerald had been.

 

Before them was a large palace-like structure that was made from Crystal.

 

Asanuma handed Mamoru back his cane as well as shying placing the high schooler’s arm around his own slim shoulders.

 

Usagi took off after Chibi-Usa who was racing towards the palace.

 

Artemis and Luna leapt onto Minako’s shoulders just before the Venusian followed the two princesses.

 

“Is that the Crystal Palace?” Artemis frowned.

 

“Where is the entrance…?” Luna asked.

 

Then out of the glittering crystal was a large ornate door similar in size to the Door of Space and Time.

 

“That door…” Luna gasped.

 

Artemis blinked, “Luna?”

 

The visitors followed Chibi-Usa, the doors opening wide to admit them and then fell shut behind them.

 

The interior was very reminiscent of the golden palace in Elysian that Mamoru remembered as well as the Temple to Mali that was adjacent to the Lunar Palace of the Silver Millennium. It had domes, arches and pillars.

 

They headed deeper into the palace and eventually up a winding staircase that led to the tall tower they had seen from outside.

 

Through a silver arch with variegated lavender curtains, they found a large silver crystal.

 

Minako froze, it was very similar to the crystal that had entombed Usagi and Mamoru during the battle with Metaria.

 

Chibi-Usa entered the central chamber only pause at the foot of the metal base of the crystal.

 

Asanuma thought it was similar to a fanciful tomb for Snow White that he saw once in a story book…

 

Usagi drew close enough to see a figure inside the Crystal but could not make out very many features. Their hair was pale, white even and their dress was white with gold embellishment.

 

“Who is that? Chibi-Usa, there is someone inside of that Crystal…”

 

“That’s Neo-Queen Serenity, my mama.”

 

“Meow!”

 

“Diana?” Chibi-Usa stiffened, her eyes darting around, “Diana! You’re still alive!”

 

A grey kitten leapt into Chibi-Usa’s arms and they nuzzled one another.

 

Mamoru spun around as he sensed something approaching.

 

Then emerging past the curtain was a ghostly figure, his attire was similar to his own ‘Tuxedo Kamen’ but was a transparent lavender and violet rather than black and red.

 

Who was this person and why did they resemble Mamoru himself?

 

 

 


	23. King Endymion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I already posted this...

Chapter 21- King Endymion

 

“King!” Diana purred.

 

“Chii-papa!” Chibi-Usa cried out running towards the ghostly specter.

 

Usagi turned to find someone who resembled Tuxedo Kamen, but they had a lavender cloak and a beautiful suit the color of purple twilight carrying a staff topped with a crown.

 

Chibi-Usa ended up running through the lavender-suited ghost, she crumbled to the marble like floor, “Chii-papa, what happened to your body?”

 

“I am so glad you made it all safely.” The specter turned slightly, addressing Chibi-Usa, “The journey you took to the past was so dangerous but Small Lady, you made the right decision. Just as can be expected of the Crown Princess of the Moon.”

 

Usagi blinked, not only was Chibi-Usa a princess… she was the crown princess?

 

The Tuxedo Kamen doppelgänger bowed, “Welcome to the 30th Century, to Crystal Tokyo and to our Crystal Palace. As I am sure you already learned, this place was the site of a huge battle. I never wanted for you to see the future look like this.”

 

He said sadly as he knelt beside a sniffling Chibi-Usa, “My body doesn’t normally look this way, but with all that happened. This is what I have been reduced to; a shade. I didn’t think there were any enemies that we had a conflict with and our Rei didn’t see anything either, so I was caught off guard. this form is what you Asanuma would call an ‘astral projection’. My real body is in a coma in another room.”

 

Asanuma hadn’t realized that astral projections wouldn’t have a reflection but the lack of shadow made sense in a strange way.

 

“My name is King Endymion of the Golden Kingdom of Elysian.”

 

Mamoru blinked, _King_ Endymion?

 

King Endymion chuckled, “You look so surprised, don’t be. Your intuition is correct; I am both Chiba Mamoru and the future Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

“We’re the same person?” Mamoru blurted out.

 

“Then if you’re her papa…” Asanuma whispered.

 

King Endymion chuckled, “I see some things have yet to be for you, no worries. Well Small Lady, have your formally introduced yourself?”

 

Chibi-Usa curtseyed, “Everyone, it has been a delight to spend time with you. My name is Small Lady Yuzuki Serenity. I am the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and the Crown Princess to the throne of the Silver Millennium. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Well done!” King Endymion praised.

 

Chibi-Usa blushed, “Being polite and courteous is the first step to becoming a regal lady and queen someday.”

 

Diana crept over to Chibi-Usa, “Small Lady.”

 

Chibi-Usa knelt and pet the grey kitten, “Diana.”

 

“The King has been watching over you all this time.”

 

“It is a pride and privilege to protect and guide the royal children. I have a soft spot for the crown princess of the Silver Millennium of course. There is something you should know Usagi, this girl is your daughter.”

 

Luna blinked, if Usagi was this Neo-Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Chibi-Usa’s mother, didn’t that make King Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, her father?

 

“Chibi-Usa… is my…daughter?” Usagi gasped. “With Mamo-chan?”

 

Asanuma flinched and pulled further away from Mamoru.

 

“If Chibi-Usa is her daughter then, that means Neo-Queen Serenity is…” Minako blurted out.

 

“That is correct. Your current heiress Princess Serenity is the ruling Queen of the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo who is the future form of Sailor Moon.”

 

How as that possible? It was a millennium between their present and this future…

 

“Is the Queen currently encased in the silver crystal like she was during the Battle with Metaria? Is she in a coma as well? Why are you appearing to us in this form?” Minako frowned.

 

“To be honest, I don’t know if she is alive or dead. I don’t have a connection to her the way her senshi do.” King Endymion sighed.

 

“When it happened,” Diana spoke up, “the Queen was just about to leave the Crystal Palace, presumably for the Moon. She seemed to be in a hurry, but as soon as she stepped outside the palace there was a massive explosion. The attack generated a massive blast. In an instant, everything was blown away; buildings destroyed and people outside were vaporized.”

 

“The moment of the attack Usa-mama was encased in the Silver Crystal. Auntie Rei, Auntie Mina, Auntie Ami and Auntie Mako were with her but they took a direct hit.” Chibi-Usa whimpered.

 

“The last thing I remember was being in council with the Shitennou, there was an explosion and the smell of a gas.’ King Endymion offered.

 

“Yes, soon after the poisonous gas was misted over the city and people began collapsing immediately. I retreated to the Crystal palace; but I had to drag the unconscious bodies of the senshi to safety. By the time, I could close the palace; the stench of death weighed heavily in the atmosphere. From what I have learned, the entire planet was attacked at once.” Diana admitted sadly.

 

“The only persons not affected were Small Lady and Diana. The queen and I have often told our children stories about you, Sailor Moon, the strongest of the Senshi. I suppose she thought if she could get help from you, then all would be put to right. Meanwhile, Diana has remained here monitoring the conditions of us all. She chose to stay close to Luna and Artemis…”

 

There was something odd about this ‘Diana’…

 

The small grey kitten pranced over to Artemis and Luna who still were perched on Minako’s shoulders.

 

“Luna, Artemis, it is nice to meet you. I am your daughter, Diana.”

 

Artemis fell off Minako’s shoulder in shock, while Luna gasped.

 

“King, I have a question. Why is that you do not seem to have aged much beyond me?” Mamoru frowned. “How are you keeping your bodies ageless? It has been around a millennium since you were me, correct?”

 

“The average lifespan of those of who trace back to first Silver Millennium is about a thousand years. Once Maturity is reached, the body stops the process of gaining altogether. When Neo-Queen Serenity turned 22, she ascended to the throne. She gave birth to later that year and since then, her figure has remained the same. It is all because of the power of the Silver Crystal. Since I am considered part of the combined royal families of the Silver Millennium and Golden Elysian, I have benefited from its power provided that I spend at least half a year living with the crystal.”

 

“Yes, after Usa-mama and Chii-papa ascended to the throne in the 21st Century, all of Earth fell under the auspices of the Silver Crystal’s power. Those who live in Crystal Tokyo reap the full benefits and enjoy the same longevity.”

 

“Small Lady is correct, until now, the people of Earth have lived together harmoniously. All of us living and prospering under the blessing of the Silver Crystal. There were, of course, those who were more pessimistic at first about the prospect of peace on Earth but there were prophecies about a daughter of the Moon and a son of Earth leading mankind into a new ‘golden age’. Now I don’t know the full extent of the damage through Crystal Tokyo…”

 

“After the explosion were all those black meteorites and the large black crystalline structures that dot the ruins. A scary energy began pulsing through the air poisoning the atmosphere further. The poison affected those left and one-by-one, the bodies strewn throughout the city began to disappear. That is how my home became this ruin.” Chibi-Usa murmured. 

 

“The only thing that can save Earth is the Legendary Silver Crystal and the only one who can use it is Neo-Queen Serenity. But until she wakes up, all I can do is watch and wait.” Diana said sadly.

 

“King, what can you tell us about Black Moon? Do you think they did this? How did they come to be a threat? What about that large black monolith that we were nearly trapped in? They have been giving us trouble in your past and have kidnapped Rei, Ami and Makoto. We think they may be somewhere in the future.” Minako asked almost rudely.

 

“Follow me,” King Endymion said stiffly.

 

They were led back the way they came out of the tower only take a different path from that of the front doors. They ended up in a larger, fancier and probably upgraded control room.

 

“Diana if you would?” the king asked gesturing at the control panel.

 

Diana leapt up onto the metal edge of the panel that had a large enough ledge for a cat to sit comfortably. She pawed at the panel until a large dark moon-like mass appeared.

 

“That is the ‘planet’ Nemesis, once considered the tenth planet due to its strong gravity but it is a dark cousin to your Moon. Some consider it sacred to Hel, goddess of Death and the Underworld. Until recently, its existence was considered mythical, since we were unable to calculate its orbit. Once we able to locate its position within Sol with precision, we noticed that it was emitting a large amount of negative energy. Actually, our measurements of the energy were what helped us cement its exact location.” Diana said with a strange aura of pride.

 

“Yes, for the last few centuries, Nemesis has been used as a penal colony for those who would have received the death penalty or even life sentences in another era. Eventually, this practice was discontinued, and the moon was forgotten. However, in the 30th Century, we began investigating Nemesis and discovered it was under new leadership.” King Endymion seemed weary, “Leadership that had a mafia-like organization that called itself ‘Black Moon’. They are the progeny of the penal colony we had there, their society is the antithesis of our own and they seem to consider themselves the ‘saviors of Earth’ because our society had stagnated Earth. Only through a return to war and slaughter, can Humanity reach a higher potential.”

 

“It seems that they built a headquarters of some sort to plot against us and eventually, they attacked Earth. It seems that their real aim was revenge; to extinguish Earth and destroy the Silver Crystal.

 

“Releasing Dark Energy… Chii-chan, I think that large crystal monolith we were trapped in is the Dark Crystal!” Asanuma burted out.

 

“The Dark Crystal?” King Endymion frowned.

 

“When Black Moon attacked and kidnapped Hino-san, Mizuno-San and Kino-san; the Akayashi sisters were wearing those earrings, right? When they fought Aino-san, they used that crystal as their energy source! The same negative energy was radiated from that earring but at a much smaller scale compared to the Dark Crystals here.”

 

“King,” Mamoru said continuing Asanuma’s line of thinking, “I believe that Black Moon followed Chibi-Usa to the past in an attempt to find the Silver Crystal. It’s probable that their current plan is to use the Dark Crystal to invade the Earth of our time, which means we are still in danger from them as well, right?”

 

“I forgot that they were in the past, your present. That means that we are fighting them on two fronts. I don’t understand how they can travel through space and time without a key from Pluto.”

 

Usagi felt weak and began to swoon.

 

“Usagi!” Luna gasped leaping off Minako’s shoulder to hurry towards her.

 

“I’m okay, I just felt dizzy for a moment.” Usagi said trying to reassure them.

 

“Usa nee-chan! Your legs!” Chibi-Usa gasped.

 

Usagi stammered, “I’m see-through? W... what’s happening to me?”

 

“I forgot this! You’ve got to hurry and return to the past. You can’t exist in two forms at the same time. Aito explained this to me once, it will disrupt the flow of Space-Time! Since you you’ve been here for a while now, the effects of the distortion are becoming more apparent. Unlike the rest of you, Sailor Moon stood in the same room as her future self. I should not have kept you here for so long. It takes a great deal of energy to maintain my astral self and my conscious mind is slowed so my realization is hampered.

 

Minako flinched, “Don’t apologize, it was I who forced the situation.”

 

“Really?” the King asked looking amused.

 

“I only came with Chibi-Usa to discover what happened here and who the Black Moon are. I exhausted my sources in my present, your past. We have to help Rei, Ami and Makoto…” Minako said in desperation.

 

King Endymion’s expression softened, “I know that Rei means a great deal to you and having Mars be taken from you is like having your heart ripped out. If I have to guess, I suspect that Mars, Mercury and Jupiter have been taken as captives to Nemesis. Please come again, I will conserve my energy in hopes that I can lend you my strength just as it is when the time comes. In the meantime, we can investigate Black Moon in our own times. You don’t have a Pluto, but you have Aito; perhaps, since they have similar powers, they can communicate. I will send if we discover anything that can help.”

 

“You can count on us! We’ll be back again King.” Minako promised rashly.

 

King Endymion knelt beside Chibi-Usa, “Small Lady, I am unable to stay by your side and Diana is not adequate protection.”

 

“Chii-papa?”

 

“Can you take care of yourself and help them in their mission?”

 

Asanuma blurted out, “King, please entrust Small Lady to us! I’ll protect her.”

 

There was a softness in King Endymion’s face when he looked at Asanuma, “Ittou, I know that you would protect her. Like Daichi and Kazu, you are likely currently powerless and have only your human body to shield her with. Without her parents to care for her physically and emotionally, I would be grateful if you and Mamoru stood in for us. I know that Usagi’s parents will provide some measure of love and attention but, you know who she is and can soothe her from nightmares of seeing her home destroyed.”

 

“Of course, King, I will protect her with my life.” Mamoru said linking hands with Asanuma and they gently squeezed Chibi-Usa’s shoulders.

 

“It is so strange talking to my past self.” King Endymion said thoughtfully.

 

“I believe that my powers of psychometry are growing stronger. I was able to sense things when I touched her. A part of her felt familiar, like Usagi. In a way, I suppose I sensed that she was her daughter.” Mamoru mused.

 

“There is a rarely used portal to the moon in the back of the crystal palace. Diana can escort you.” King Endymion offered.

 

“King, could you tell us a bit about Sailor Pluto? We didn’t even know she existed. Is she the same sort of senshi that we are?” Minako asked gruffly.

 

King Endymion replied by seemed lost in thought, “Long ago before you were born during the Silver Millennium there was only one serving guardian of Sol at a time. Sailor Pluto was different, her duties are not the same as your Sailor Venus. She is not meant as you are meant to protect Princess Serenity. She too was born a princess, a Princess of Pluto and a niece of Queen Serenity, your mother.”

 

“We’re cousins?” Usagi gasped. “Like I am with Minako? But we don’t look anything alike!”

 

King Endymion continued, “It is said that the blood of the God of Time flows through the Plutonian Royal family. She is the Solitary Senshi of Time and Space, the protector of the Underworld. She exists in the gap between Time and Space. Time is something that must never be tampered with. It has always remained off limits to us and Sailor Pluto has stood by the Time-Door to ensure that the Laws regarding time are never broken. Small Lady is probably one of the few who could be allowed to travel through time…” his own astral form seemed to be misting out, “I wish I could accompany you farther but I cannot project that far from my body. I am limited to the dimensions of the Crystal Palace. Diana, remind Pluto that Sailor Moon can be entrusted with a Space-Time Key…”

 

The small grey kitten bowed, “Yes, King. I will return.”

 

The visitors followed the only two conscious persons; Chibi-Usa and Diana through the portal to the moon.

 

They were met at the Space-Time Door by Pluto.

 

“Diana?

 

 “Pluto, I know that this door is meant to stay shut but you know this is an emergency and history. King Endymion asked that you entrust Sailor Moon with the Key.”

 

Sailor Pluto placed her staff in the crook of her elbow before removing a key identical to Chibi-Usa’s and handed it to Usagi. “This is the Space-Time Key. It must be guarded as zealously as you would your Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal.”

 

“I was taught that Sailor Pluto has the longest lifespan of any of us. She has lived through many Eras. Having origins in the first Silver Millennium, her judgment and wisdom are better than anyone else’s.”

 

“I am Usagi, Sailor Moon.” Usagi said shaking Pluto’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you Sailor Pluto.”

 

Pluto blushed when she shook their hands.

 

“You should always consider her skills as an asset to your team.” The kitten purred.

 

“Diana…” Pluto murmured shyly.

 

Diana meowed, “Take care,” pausing to lick both Artemis and Luna before heading no doubt for a portal back to the Crystal Palace.

 

Then Pluto knelt and slammed her staff into what passed for ‘ground’.

 

There was an explosion that flung them backward.

 

“Ouch!” Usagi cried out as she landed painfully on Mamoru.

 

Minako had ended up with both cats on top of her and Chibi-Usa, she groaned. “W… we’re in Ishi no Hashi park, now?”

 

“That’s awesome!” Asanuma gushed, “Wow, that’s Awesome!”

 

“It seems we’re right back where we left…” Mamoru groaned, “You’re all heavy, get off please?”

 

Asanuma had landed beside Mamoru but hadn’t had anyone land on him, so he helped Chibi-Usa and the cats off his friend, “Are you okay Chibi-Usa?”

 

Chibi-Usa beamed up at him and Mamoru who had managed to rise painfully to his feet.

 

“Don’t worry Usagi, Chibi-Usa is our responsibility. You just focus on Black Moon.” Mamoru said giving her a pained smile.

 

They were supposedly dating, but since the defeat of the Dark Kingdom Mamoru had spent most of his time finding his Shitennou and then Chibi-Usa arrived unintentionally bringing Black Moon as a new threat.

 

They started investigating separating and then began working together. Mamoru did make time for her but not the same way that Rei did for Minako.

 

Mamoru had allowed Chibi-Usa to invite herself to his place, Usagi had recovered there after the first time she used Moon Healing Escalation but had never been back.

 

She was a little hurt that he could chose her daughter and his friend over her when they were supposedly going out. They were going out, right? It wasn’t just her misunderstanding…

 

Nevertheless, she found herself hurrying off alone feeling as if she were left out.

 

 

  
 


	24. A disastrous return to the 30th Century

Chapter 22- A disastrous return to the 30th Century

 

 

Mamoru was unnerved to find Chibi-Usa was not in the bedroom when he woke up…

 

Nor was she in the bathroom, all of her things were gone including Luna-P.

 

He hurried to dress before waking Asanuma, half-bullying him into getting ready before half-dragging him to Makoto’s apartment.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was confused when Luna woke her. “What’s wrong? Why am I up so early?”

 

“Mamoru’s outside, in a panic.”

 

Usagi stumbled to her feet, and threw open the door, “What is the matter?” she glanced around, “Where is Chibi-Usa?”

 

Mamoru coughed, “She isn’t here?”

 

Usagi shook her head, “The door was locked…”

 

“Can you call home? Just say you woke up and she was gone, you couldn’t find a note, so you thought she might be at home?” Mamoru asked anxiously.

 

Usagi let the two boys inside while she went to find her phone.

 

Minako emerged from Makoto’s bedroom yawning, “What’s the matter?”

 

“Chibi-Usa, she might be missing. She slipped out of Mamoru’s apartment…” Usagi said as she looked for her phone.

 

Artemis appeared with it and Usagi was less then gentle retrieving it.

 

She fumbled to dial her house but eventually got the number right.

 

“Hello Kaasan, is Chibi-Usa there? She slipped out while I was sleeping and didn’t write a note. I hoped,” Usagi paused. “…oh, so she isn’t there? Well, she can’t have gone too, far right? I’ll just go look for her. I’ll let you know when I find her, I’m sure she’s fine…”

 

There was a sickening feeling and she was feeling impatient…

 

“So, she wasn’t home?” Minako frowned.

 

Usagi shook her head, heedless of the teenage boys in the genkan, she dressed quickly while Minako disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Usagi was putting her shoes on and making sure she had the Time-Key when Minako reappeared.

 

Then the strange human four-some hurried towards the park they returned too, with the cats in tow; well, riding the shoulder of their respective charge that is…

 

Usagi repeated Chibi-Usa’s words from the other day to open a portal into Sailor Pluto’s domain.

 

They were able to brace themselves better this time and didn’t lose hold of the Time-Key holder.

 

Sailor Pluto seemed panicked.

 

“What’s the matter?” Mamoru frowned.

 

“It’s Chibi-Usa, I turned aside to look at an event in time and she slipped away. I thought she was staying with me because she was lonely for her parents…” Sailor Pluto seemed anxious. “I can’t leave my post! I’m forbidden but she’s under attack. She should have kept to the portal you came through the other day but she decided to walk across the wasteland of Crystal Tokyo!”

 

Usagi bolted, the doors of Space-Time opening for them and they emerged in the Moon Palace in the future.

 

Her companions Minako, Mamoru and Asanuma hurrying along after her; the three of them Minako, Mamoru and Usagi transforming as they went.

 

Running through a portal might not be safe but Chibi-Usa was defenceless and likely attacked by Black Moon. Her only probable protectors in this Time was the kitten Diana and the astral form of King Endymion who couldn’t really interact with anyone right now…

 

Once they emerged in the remains of Crystal Tokyo, they could hear Chibi-Usa’s cries of pain.

 

Usagi’s heart twisted, her daughter was in pain…

 

Her daughter… what a strange thought. Usagi had never considered the idea of being a parent before… wasn’t the father King Endymion? She did call him papa after all but Endymion was supposedly King of Earth while Neo-Queen Serenity was Queen of the New Silver Millennium. Chibi-Usa hadn’t mentioned being the joint heir to both ‘kingdoms’ just the Silver Millennium. Oh, she was so confused about the future…

 

Here she was agonising about the future when Chibi-Usa was being attacked. Clearly, she was not cut out to be anyone’s mother…

 

XooooooX

 

Asanuma tugged on Mamoru’s hand impatiently, running almost as fast as Usagi.

 

Mamoru had felt an echo of Usagi in Chibi-Usa but not himself, nor had she been introduced as the joint heir to the Golden Kingdom of Elysium, but solely as the Crown Princess of the Moon.

 

Chibi-Usa had addressed Neo-Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium as Usa-mama and King Endymion as Chi-papa but not as most children would. Was that a clue?

 

They emerged out into the ruins of Crystal Tokyo to hear Chibi-Usa screaming as well as that Emerald taunting her.

 

The minion of Dark Moon’s hands were the color of swamp roots and seemed smoke-like.

 

“In the name of Venus, I demand that you unhand my cousin!” Minako thundered. “Wink Sword! Venus-love-me-chain! Love and Beauty shock!”

 

The simultaneous attacks had the green-haired villian dropping Chibi-Usa making Usagi and Asanuma cry out in horror.

 

Mamoru ran forward, catching the falling girl and spun arm out. He could feel the comfort and trust from his Shitennou, “Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!”

 

The same light that he had attacked Rubeus with to save Usagi and Chibi-Usa so the former could use her reclaimed broach to transform to Sailor Moon, was now attacking his compatriot Emerald. Unlike Rubeus, it became clear that the combined attacks: Love-and-Beauty-Shock and Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber managed to destroy Emerald.

 

Usagi was staring at her Moon scepter with betrayal; clearly, she had been unable to attack.

 

Unlike before when they defeated a minion, it wasn’t Rubeus who appeared… but a white haired man who appeared older than most of their former foes. Except perhaps, for Petz and a shadowy figure who was crouched over an aurora borialis-like ball.

 

“I am surprised that you were able to defeat Emerald without the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal.” The white haired man dressed in all white aside from the blue-lavender embroidery on his tunic and the deeper violet of inner side to his cape.

 

“It seems that the Legendary Silver Crystal is less powerful than we expected. Perhaps, Prince Diamond, it has something to do with the youth of the wielder.” The hooded man twittered.

 

Asanuma had taken Chibi-Usa from Mamoru and was shielding her with his own body in the rubble. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Minako had taken protective stances in front of a still shaken Usagi.

 

The man addressed as Diamond spoke only to Usagi, “Are you pleased with this completely altered century that I prepared for you? We could change it further, it depends on you…”

 

“Black Moon, what is it that you want?” Usagi shouted recklessly, her hand holding the moon scepter trembling. “Why would you do this to our planet? What else are you planning?”

 

The black pearl eyes of their enemy stared intently at Usagi, he did not answer at first. Then his black moon crest over his brow began glowing red before it seemed to open revealing a glowing red eye.

 

‘Master! Do not look!’ Came not Aito, but Daichi’s voice.

 

Trusting in his knight’s wisdom, Mamoru yelled, “Don’t look him in the eye!”

 

But it was too late, the scepter fell from Usagi’s fingers and she began rising into the air encompassed in a ball of red light.

 

Then there was a flash of red light blinding them.

 

When they could see, the sky was empty…

 

The specter, Diamond and Usagi were gone.

 

Minako’s voice was heart-breaking as she crumpled to the ground and screamed, “USAGI! NO!!!” her fists striking the ground repeatedly until the dry desolate landscape around her was streaked in her blood.

 

All that was left behind was a cracked moon scepter, it was as if Diamond managed to defeat Usagi without even battling them.

 

The air was filled with Minako’s screams of rage and Chibi-Usa’s soft sobs, Asanuma tried to soothe the little girl. This left Mamoru to attempt to calm Minako…

 

Without Usagi, how could they possibly win? Had Black Moon won? Was the 30th Century doomed now?

 

 


	25. Nemesis, the Dark World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst. There is some insight into each lost senshi but especially Ami...

Chapter 23 - Nemesis, the Dark World

 

_Usagi was surrounded by smoke again, similar to how she had been just before the final battle with the Dark Kingdom._

_She heard giggling that sounded very similar to how Chibi-Usa laughed, then the smoke cleared just enough to see the profile of a dark-haired boy and very familiar pink hair. The person was much taller than Chibi-Usa and their hair was close in length to Usagi’s own._

_She called out, “Chibi-Usa?”_

_The girl turned, they did have Chibi-Usagi’s red eyes, but they were stunningly like Sailor Pluto’s. The outfit the woman was wearing was a pink chiffon with no bra worn under a very tight black dress with a large slit that was almost all the way up her thigh._

_The girl smiled almost maliciously at her, before pulling the boy with her away and running into the deepening shadows._

_“Where are you going? Come back! Don’t leave me here!” Usagi begged._

Then she woke with a start, blinking as she struggled to remember where she was and what happened. Her head was throbbing…

 

She was alone and confused, where was everyone?

 

She realized with a sense of foreboding that she was dressed in very different clothing, it wasn’t her senshi uniform nor was it anything from her wardrobe. It was a white dress with puffed sleeves that showed off her bare shoulders. It also had a long skirt, the sort she hadn’t worn since she awoke as Princess Serenity. The embroidery on the bodice was unfamiliar as well and her broach…

 

Usagi felt around, realizing that she was in a bed and then to her relief, her fingers closed over the broach. She sat up properly glancing around, it was a shadowy space filled columns that disappeared into the floor and seemed to end in shadow as well.

 

Then she wandered on the black tiled floor towards the center of the room where she found above a more intricate column was a projection of a woman she at first mistook for Queen Serenity but then realized that despite the white hair was actually, her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity.

 

“Admiring my hologram? Stunning, isn’t it?”

 

That voice, it filled her with dread…

 

“These are my private chambers in Malefic Castle on Nemesis.”

 

Out of the darkness came that voice and as they appeared, their lack of a distinct face made her begin backing away.

 

Her memory came flooding back, this was ‘Prince Diamond’. He was responsible for Rei, Ami and Makoto’s kidnapping as well as Minako’s abrupt personality change.

 

“Welcome Sailor Moon, or should I say the future Neo-Queen Serenity. There is no need to be frightened.”

 

Usagi continued to back away, and nearly fell back on the bed… his bed.

 

She had slept in a man’s bed! Ugh, all of her mothers would surely be disappointed with her!

 

“You are safe here, I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon. Relax and make yourself comfortable.”

 

She felt surrounded by something oppressive and then found herself dragged into a throne before her own hologram.

 

“I am surprised, I used the full-power of my evil sight on you and you are already awake. I must say, I am astonished both by your beauty and resilience.”

 

“Tell me why you attacked Crystal Tokyo! Why did you take my friends?”

 

“I wanted to prove that the Legendary Silver Crystal is not the only invincible power in the Universe. And I succeeded! Deluded by the fantasies of eternal life and limitless power, the people of earth have become stagnated, lazy and decadent. They disgusted us. Then I had a vision, in which we were called to a cavern on Nemesis where I discovered the Malefic Black Crystal. It allowed myself and a handful of loyalists to ascend to the headship of power on Nemesis. I banded together the prisoners and formed the Black Moon, as long as I control the supreme power of its Malefic Black Crystal, any world in any dimension or time is mine for the taking!”

 

“There must be some cost! No power is without its limits!”

 

Diamond continued as if he did not hear her, perhaps, he did not.

 

“In the face of such awesome power, the Legendary Silver Crystal is a mere stone! The strong shall inherit the Earth. After conquering in Earth in the 30th Century, I strove to reach into the past to prevent it from ever gaining power. So, that was our grand plan: Operation Replay, rewriting history. I must have managed it quite well, after all I have three of your guardians and now, you!”

 

Usagi gasped, ‘rewriting history’?

 

His history, her future rewritten?

 

Fantasies such as peace and immortality are against nature. That which is born, is meant to die. Altering history will create a proper future.”

 

“You are completely insane! It isn’t immortality! Longer lives are just that, all must die at some point. Even if I would rather not,” Usagi’s voice dropped, “it is quite painful emotionally and physically.”

 

“all seemed to be in my favor, the Earth crushed with single Attack. While wandering the ruins and reveling in his success, I found a small child surprisingly alone and sobbing over the body of a fallen human. I ordered them to stop crying, then out of the Crystal Palace… it was… I never dreamed I would actually see her, the supposed Goddess of Peace who was nearly always behind those Crystal walls. I had heard stories of her beauty, yet it was nothing to seeing her in person… Her voice was like music… the sort that I had never heard.”

 

Usagi was beyond terrified, he sounded obsessed! Almost stalker-like…

 

“Yet her eyes were cold, hard and she looked at me as if I were less than her, merely an enemy to be dealt with. I released my power, demanding that she surrender. Then the sky filled with silver light, the crystal grew shielding her from me. Since that day I have been unable to forget that look, I needed to see her again. I wished to make her grovel before me, to break her defiance. I had to have her by any means necessary even if it meant the world must be destroyed and humanity decimated. And now, you are finally mine.”

 

Usagi inwardly rebelled, she belonged to herself. She didn’t want his touch, she wanted… she didn’t know what it was she wanted but this was wrong. This was not meant to be!

 

“Yes… that is the look I remember! The beautiful ruler of that beautiful planet.”

 

When Diamond’s fingers brushed her skin, Usagi pulled her chin away. Her fingers clenched.

 

Then there was a flash, just a brief one…

 

The next thing she knew, Diamond was across the room on the floor.

 

But she failed to transform.

 

“That was a surprise, I should warn you that the entire moon is made of Malefic Black Crystal, it absorbs all power other than its own. It is similar to a Black Hole in that respect… you are my permanent guest. As such you may wander the palace as you like, yet, one more outburst like that… and I will have to punish you.” Diamond said rising and brushing off his clothes.

 

They aren’t humans, the people of the Black Moon were demons.

 

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself, having regained full-control of her body. She had to find a way out… before… something far worse than this happened. She had no idea if her crystal could protect her again or if she had unintentionally used the last burst of power only to have it immediately drained away.

 

XooooooX

 

Back on Earth in the Crystal Palace…

 

Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep in Asanuma’s arms, they had finally calmed Minako down and brought her inside where Mamoru was able to wrap her hands. He found he had some healing ability as well… it minimalized the swelling and the wounds sealed but they would ache.

 

King Endymion appeared, “Once again, Nemesis has vanished from orbit.”

 

“King Endymion,” Mamoru felt so strange speaking to his older self like this even if he were merely an astral projection. “If Sailor moon and the others are really on that dark planet, then we have to rescue them as soon as possible. Neither of us can remain too long in this time, especially myself since we are near one another.”

 

As in rooms apart, Mamoru had no wish to hasten his need to return to the past so searching out his future self’s body was not an idea he could entertain.

 

“Yes, I know but we have to find Nemesis before we can devise a means to get near it. Without the Legendary Silver Crystal, we cannot hope to reach it in time…”

 

“We need the Legendary Silver Crystal, it alone can help us save our friends.”

 

“With Usagi taken…” Mamoru frowned.

 

“We don’t need Usagi,” Minako sniffed disdainfully, “We need Chibi-Usa, she has the Crystal, I’ve seen it. She just needs to be taught to use it.”

 

“I don’t believe that is a good idea…” Endymion frowned.

 

“It is our only chance! Usagi is gone, taking the crystal with her. It was not in the scepter and despite being encased in it, the crystal is in Chibi-Usa’s hands, not Usagi’s like last time. She is the heir to the Silver Millennium, isn’t she?” Minako said sternly.

 

“She is of the Lunar bloodline, but she does not have any power. She is the only one who has not shown any trace of Sunna or Mali’s blessing. How old do you think she is? Six, seven maybe? She is in fact nine hundred years old.”

 

Mamoru and Minako echoed him in shock, “Nine hundred years old?”

 

“One day, she just stopped growing… it might be a side-effect of being born before the… never mind that. Nevertheless, she has been like that ever since, she has no power and she cannot transform.”

 

Mamoru swallowed, he remembered how powerless Usagi felt at times because she did not understand her power. Beside the senshi and even the Shitennou, Mamoru often felt weaker…

 

“Without being capable of wielding the Legendary Silver Crystal, will she still be capable of ascending the throne?” Minako whispered in horror.

 

“There is hope, hope I cannot share with you but that hope cannot help us now. It is asleep and cannot awaken anymore than the others can. Yet, I still believe that one day, she will awaken. She will grow up and it is her destiny to protect this world like her mother has…”

 

Who that hope was, Mamoru could not begin to guess but he felt defeated, if the one person who might be able to use the legendary silver crystal and had it, could not, then how would they defeat Black Moon and rescue Usagi as well as her fellow senshi?

 

XooooooX

 

Meanwhile, in the Dungeons of Malefic Castle…

 

_Rei lay wrapped in a blanket, listening as her mother apologized over and over. The lectures repeating themselves._

_Her mother was lazy, the house was a mess, how could she have fallen asleep, so his dinner was cold! He came home at the same time every night, how hard was it to have a hot dinner waiting? There was the occasional slap and a sharp cry before his mother’s murmured apologies resumed._

_Rei wished that her father would just become so angry that he lit himself on fire!_

 

Scenes like this had played out as long as she could remember.

 

_Ami was putting away her beach things when her father’s good-natured laughter ceased, and her mother gasped, “Anata?”_

_That was their only warning, then came the inevitable crash._

_Ami sank to the floor, covering her ears and trembling._

_The sounds of a struggle and grunts of pain seemed endless, why was this happen? How could they be happy one minute and then her father seemed transformed to a monster?_

 

Ami could barely remember when their happiness wasn’t marred by terror.

 

_Makoto heard the report of mechanical trouble on her parents’ flight…_

_Then through the back window of the taxi, she saw the explosion. It was loud, filling the air with clouds of smoke and Makoto found herself screaming._

 

This was a reoccurring nightmare for the brunette, once there was a brief time where she was spared but it seemed so far away and long ago…

 

XooooooX

 

King Endymion left them for a brief time to allow them to recover, to give Mamoru the distance he needed most likely to avoid needing to return to his own time as abruptly as before.

 

“King Endymion, you mentioned that the Black Moon were once criminals here… or rather their descendants.” Luna brought up anxiously

 

“The first trouble was a few centuries ago, things had been peaceful, and Serenity had managed to have a bit of a life outside of being just a Figurehead of a restored monarchy. We each spent three months in our home palaces: hers in Mare Serenitatis and mine in Elysium. Then out of nowhere came an attack by a man who called himself Phantom, when the city was threatened, she emerged and fought to protect it. Phantom was captured and banished to Nemesis, then all access to that world was forbidden. Time passed, harmony returned, and the people forgot what had happened and all was quiet. Then came the attack out of nowhere, like phantom, they bore a black reversed crescent moon on their foreheads. In one strike the Earth was devastated… then, in what seemed like an instant, there was an explosion. We were taken unawares, Serenity was encased in Crystal, her senshi injured and unconscious while myself lay injured due to another attack.”

 

“You surmised that they were the descendants of previous prisoners on Nemesis, could they be his descendants?” Artemis frowned.

 

“Whether they are or not is immaterial. I refuse to let them cause anymore harm, powerless as I might seem, the Earth is my home and my charge.”

 

Minako’s eyes drifted to the cracked scepter in her hand, “I will save you, Usagi. I swear it on our shared blood.”

 

XooooooX

 

_“I will save you, Usagi. I swear it on our shared blood.”_

 

Usagi blinked, glancing around, ‘Minako?’

 

Did she really just hear her cousin and senshi captain?

 

‘Mina-chan, Mamo-chan, Luna… Artemis… I’m scared.”

 

She had never been alone like this before… she had always had Luna and later her senshi. Even in the final battle with Metaria, she had felt the strength from her senshi as well as Mamoru and his Shitennou…

 

She was all alone, she couldn’t transform, and she was in a revealing dress that made her feel even more vulnerable. She was terrified what Diamond might attempt when they met next given his obsession with her future self.

 

While Diamond had likely intended to kiss her, her power had lashed out to protect her. Yet she had been touched by someone other than her true love and it sickened her. Despite being her supposed boyfriend, Mamoru had been a perfect gentleman and had not demanded things of her that other boys occasionally did of their girlfriends. She felt so horrible for being jealous of Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. She wished that she could have been someone that her own daughter might have felt she could rely on, but she wasn’t. She was still the same weak crybaby who ran screaming from that monster who had impersonated Naru.

 

Now she might not ever see them again, and she couldn’t even tell them how sorry she was. How could she ever look at Mina when she knew that she hadn’t even really tried to fight her capture?

 

Then she felt arms around her and a whisper in her mind.

 

_‘Always remember my dear Serenity, the Legendary Silver Crystal follows your heart and receives its power from you.’_

 

‘Is there… was there doubt in her heart?’ Usagi wondered silently. ‘is that why I can’t use my power? Every time Mamo-chan played attention to Chibi-Usa, I felt insecure. I didn’t have faith in him, because I’d lost confidence in myself after losing first Rei, then Ami and finally Mako-chan. I forgot that love cannot be broken, we found one another a Millenia after we all perished on the Moon. Destiny brought us back together… Love cannot survive if there is no trust and that with confidence, my power grows. But I do love my friends and they need me… my daughter had to watch her mother defeated twice and fall. I can only barely imagine what feels like. We both care about Chibi-Usa and instead of feeling jealous of her request to stay with Mamo-chan and Asanuma-kun, I should have asked to visit…’

 

She supposed that her issues with Chibi-Usa stemmed from her confusion about the connection she felt to her. When it was explained, she had reacted with shock, hurt and then jealousy…

 

Chibi-Usa hadn’t wanted Usagi after their disastrous first trip to the 30th Century.

 

No, I can’t lose hope. I am the daughter of Queen Serenity and Consort Psyche, the future Queen of the restored Silver Millennium, Neo-Queen Serenity. I swore I would protect my friends, three of them have to be here somewhere. Even if my mothers are gone, I am not alone. I have friends who are like sisters. Then there is Mamo-chan, the first boy whose face I could see properly, and he isn’t alone either… he has his Shitennou. Believe in yourself Usagi, you have to. Everyone in our present and the future are depending on you. If I falter, the future will never be…

 

First things first, you must rescue the others. Rei, Ami and Makoto, they are here… you can feel it.

 

Mars… Mercury… Jupiter…

 

Where ever you are, I will find you!

 

 


	26. A Tempest in Space and Time

Chapter 24- A Tempest in Space and Time

 

 

_Rei!_

_Ami!_

_Mako-chan!_

_My beloved Friends, you must wake up…_

 

Slowly, one by one their eyes blinked open.

 

First a troubled violet, then a stormy blue and finally, a pained green…

 

Makoto was the first to stagger to her feet and stumbled over to pull a shaking Ami into her arms.

 

It was Rei who spoke first, “What happened? The last thing I remember was being burnt by the fake medium’s dark fire. I thought we had won and then…”

 

“You were captured…” Makoto said wearily, “we all were, first you and then my Ami. I was determined to find and rescue you. Then it seems… that I fell too.”

 

“Mako…” Ami said quietly, “We’re in our school clothes…”

 

“However long it has been, it seems that our transformation ended sometime ago.” Rei murmured.

 

While Makoto could feel her strength returning the longer she was conscious, it seemed that Rei for all her own Martian stamina was not as fortunate.

 

It was said that when the people of Jupiter were forged, they were made to withstand anything. They were created with strong bodies and even stronger constitutions…

 

“Where are we Mako? What is this place?” Ami said, entwining her fingers in Makoto’s sleeves.

 

“My muscles are so stiff, and I feel as if my powers are stifled.” Rei said as she struggled to sit up.

 

“Despite feeling trapped in pain and anguish…” Makoto said as she tried to soothe Ami, “I thought I was awaked by Usagi’s voice?”

 

Ami glanced up at her, eyes widening and clearing, “You aren’t the only one Mako…”

 

“We should transform…” Rei said wearily, “Then we’ll figure things out.”

 

Ami wondered if it was the attack that allowed them to be captured, the time since then or this place that broke their transformations.

 

Their pens held up in unsteady hands, they called on their home worlds.

 

“Mars Star Power!”

 

“Jupiter Star Power!”

 

“Mercury Star Power!”

 

There was a brief glow as if their transformation would begin and then they felt an almost painful drain on their bodies.

 

Rei who had never risen beyond sitting, felt almost Magnetized to the floor.

 

While Makoto who had managed to move to Ami’s side, felt as if she could not longer hold on to her beloved. Still entwined, the two toppled forward, landing heavily on the strange crystal floor. The draining seemed to continue and be much harsher…

 

Usagi…

 

Princess…

 

Sailor Moon….

 

They had been woken by their princess’ need for them but found themselves unable to find and assist her.

 

XooooooX

 

 _Usagi…_ Ami!

_Princess…_ Mako-chan!

_Sailor Moon…_ Rei!

They really were here, and they sounded like they were in trouble!

 

Usagi grit her teeth, glowering at the hologram of her future self. She would rescue them! She owed Minako that after being captured by the enemy and leaving her alone.

 

Her compact clutched to her bosom, Usagi began to take advantage of Diamond’s claim that she had freedom of movement

 

She felt weaker the deeper into Nemesis she ventured but she refused to faulter.

 

XooooooX

 

Asanuma felt a growing sense of dread, “Where is Chibi-Usa?”

 

“Probably sulking somewhere.” Minako said unkindly, only to be paw slapped by Artemis who hissed at her to be kind.

 

“We have to find her. Something terrible is about to happen…” Asanuma insisted.

 

They split off to examine the rooms they knew, only to return to find neither had found Chibi-Usa.

 

No sooner had they realized this, then there was a strange sort of quake…

 

Instead of ‘walking’ into the room they had congregated in, King Endymion appeared looking panic-stricken.

 

“There has been a disruption of space and time, a storm if you will. Pluto is injured. and Small Lady has gone missing. I had just left there having hoped to find her with Pluto, she used the last of her great strength to open the Space-Time door to call me back. Something terrible has happened…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Small Lady dropped her key and may have gotten lost in time causing a disruption. It will be sometime before Pluto recovers enough to look for her.” King Endymion said brokenly.

 

“A crime against time and the soul, she is alone… so alone and all is lost.” Asanuma moaned.

 

Minako glowered at him in response.

 

“She is out in time alone??” Mamoru gasped.

 

“As the guardian of Space and Time, there is no place in time and space that Pluto cannot see if she chooses.”

 

Mamoru felt that he ought to be out there searching for Chibi-Usa but what could he do without direction?

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was just passing a cracked door when she overheard Rubeus and an unknown voice mention her friends.

 

“They are down in the Dark Chamber. They will likely perish down there, I am surprised they have lasted this long.”

 

“There are so many creepy things about down there, only Prince Diamond’s advisor ventures there. He claims it is sacred… if so, then I wish that his goddess would have accepted those prisoners as tribute.” The unknown voice sniffed. “Leave me.”

 

Usagi hid in a shadow and watched as Rubeus headed back the way she had come.

 

“I know you are there… future Neo-Queen Serenity. Just what my master sees in you I don’t know. You have bewitched him… it disgusts me how much he broods over you. Creating that hologram when he had followers willing to serve him in anyway… myself and Emerald. Rubeus had his Akayashi Sisters for a time. They too would do anything to please Rubeus…”

 

Usagi only stepped into the open space in hopes of learning where this Dark Chamber was…

 

“Fabricating droids this advanced is quite complex and requires considerable amounts of energy. But it is worth it…”

 

“How may we serve you, Master Sapphire?” two gaseous forms that glowed like vaporized Malefic Dark Crystal.

 

Sapphire… so that was this person’s name. He had a similar complexion: dark hair and pale skin like Mamo-chan but he radiated malevolence, much like her friend’s dark counterpart Endo-kun.  


“You see, I very much prefer Droids to people. Droids will always stick to a plan. You give them their orders and they follow them, without question. This chamber is what you might call the core of Nemesis, the Malefic Black Crystal reactor.” Sapphire said proudly.

 

‘A reactor? Since when did planets have reactors inside them?’

 

“This planet is sealed off, it is hollowed out with caverns and chambers as well as connecting corridors, but it is inaccessible from the outside. This ‘reactor’ is the only way in or out, it is how you and your pitiful friends arrived. You should take a moment to admire the Malefic Black Crystal… beautiful, yet dangerous. It could meltdown or explode at any second but without it we would never be able to execute our grand plan.”

 

The plan that Diamond mentioned, the plan to rewrite history!

 

 

 

“My master does not know how unstable it is. Nor does he understand the full extent of the danger. We forcibly accelerated the core’s fusion reactions without fully comprehending how they worked. If the whole system collapses and the planet goes out of control, I wouldn’t be surprised. Science is meant to be used and not abused. In a way, Nemesis is very much like my Master, he too is dangerous and unstable. But you already know that, don’t you?” Sapphire taunted. “That is why you wish to find your friends and leave. However, you don’t know how to use the reactor to leave and it would be treason to assist you. I am loyal even if I hate you with my every breath.”

 

Usagi shivered under the cold glare of Sapphire’s dark eyes.

 

“My Master allows himself to become easily distracted. For example, attacking Earth with the Malefic Crystal was a rash decision and not part of our original plan. Your majesty, I beg your forgiveness.”

 

Usagi wasn’t sure how to response to that…

 

“Our parents were disillusioned and naïve, when Wiseman came to us after our exile had infuriated us, with his omens and prophecies, he told us exactly what we wanted to hear. Fate was with us… however, no one should ever had set foot on this cursed planet. He chose us out of the remnants of your rebels playing us like instruments. So, we followed him blindly… when he raised Diamond up as our leader to the position of prince, we were pleased.

 

“My poor Master, the Malefic Black Crystal has driven him mad. He’s possessed, and he doesn’t even realize it. I doubt that anything can stop him not, he’s gone mad. Its too dangerous… but for the sake of the future, for the Earth, for all of us, for everything… Someone has to try, would you be willing to help me?”

 

Usagi desperately needed an ally, but could she trust this person? Endo had even seemed nice for brief moments before the contrast between him and Mamoru became too much to bear.

 

“How can I help?” Usagi whispered, she would save these people if she could.

 

Then she was surrounded, she could feel those droids he had been working on when he called her inside had appeared just behind her back. She was essentially trapped between Sapphire and his droids, then she was lying prone on the floor.

 

“You could stop living, then perhaps, my Master would realize that whether you are Sailor Moon or Neo-Queen Serenity, you aren’t special. My master had it all worked out, we were going to stop the Moon Kingdom from ruling Earth by going into the past and rewrite history. All of us were willing to follow him and die, to ensure that the plan bore fruit. But then you came along and ruined everything! He lost his mind and it’s all your fault!”

 

“I’ve done nothing, Diamond and I had never met before my kidnapping. I agree he is dangerous… I want to help heal him.”

 

“Vile Witch! You and that Legendary Silver Crystal of yours, wrecked human history! But I can fix it, right here, right NOW! With your death!” Sapphire had turned frightening once more and was wielding a large crystal as if it were a knife or a spear.

 

Was he right? Is all of this tragedy her fault? Did she somehow cause this? Was she the one who destroyed the future?

 

Then her crystal began to glow, creating a sort of shield that prevented Sapphire from hurting her.

 

“What is this light? Why can’t I strike you?” Sapphire raged.

 

Then, Usagi was surrounded by light that flowed upwards similar to that of the Malefic Crystal before them.

 

 Then, projected above her was what seemed to be an astral projection of her future self.

 

“Are you who I think you are?”

 

The silver-haired visage of Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

 

“Then it is time…”

 

She nodded again.

 

“Don’t accuse me of trying to wreak history. You and the Black Moon were the ones doing that!” Usagi felt the power of the crystal radiating around her, her hair was flowing around her. “No more, you will not manipulate Time any longer!”

 

She had never felt so much power coursing through her…

 

Usagi could no longer feel the affects of the Malefic Crystal, if she tried now, she was confident that she could transform.

 

“Moon Crystal Power, Make up!”

 

Then it happened! She did it, even in this bastion of darkness, Usagi was able to channel light and love within herself.

 

The Droids that Sapphire was so proud off were already vanquished, even he was thrown back and defenseless.

 

Usagi didn’t care about dealing with him if she could help it. The part about being decieved, that was the truth, so was the fact that Diamond was driven mad.

 

She closed her eyes, reaching out with her heart for her friends.

 

Mars…

 

Mercury…

 

Jupiter…

 

Rei, Ami, Mako…

 

They were there right beneath her, she reached down with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, heedless that she was sinking into the floor or that Diamond was near.

 

Then she saw them lying sprawled out as if they were too weak to rise. They must have woken at some point because Makoto had Ami in her arms.

 

XooooooX

 

Despite not having any strength themselves, Rei, Ami and Makoto found themselves waking once more.

 

From above them they felt it…

 

The warmth of the Legendary Silver Crystal! Usagi had come…

 

“I can feel her, she is close by.” Rei murmured

 

“But we’re stuck here. How do we reach her?” Makoto scowled.

 

‘Princess, tell us what to do. How can we help you?’ Rei asked with her heart.

 

_Transform, you can do it now! Come on, I’ll give you a hand!_

 

Rei was the first to hear and obey, “Mars Star Power!”

 

With Ami and Makoto close behind, “Mercury Star Power! Jupiter Star Power!”

 

“MAKE UP!”

 

The Fire came, the Water flowed and the Lightning roared.

 

The transformation began and then, they rose summoned by their princess with the power of their planets going ahead of them and they watched as the black crystal shattered giving them a path.

 

XooooooX

 

Minako had gone to meditate after being smacked around by Artemis.

 

She felt the warmth of the Legendary Silver Crystal, then the heat of Mar’s fire, the safety from Mercury’s water and the strength of Jupiter.

 

Usagi did it! They were coming home! Rei would be here soon…

 

Patience was not currently her best quality, but she would wait. Her lover and friends were safe..

 

In her relief, Minako forgot all about the missing Chibi-Usa.

 

XooooooX

 

Usagi was so relieved that her friends were free but before she could do more, Diamond, Rubeus and an injured Sapphire were calling for their leader.

 

Then that spectre from her kidnapping appeared.

 

“I am here… my prince.”

 

Behind him giggling maliciously was a magenta shadow.

 

“I see you have all witnessed the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. A stone that can unleash such powers across the reaches of time and space. It can overcome the negative energy of the Malefic Black Crystal as you have seem, as if it were nothing. Truly a sight to behold…!”

 

“What fearsome powerful it possesses. I see why men would wage war over it, why it wreaks havoc and disaster.”

 

“Open your eyes Diamond!”

 

Rei, Ami and Makoto turned towards Usagi, not recognizing the timber of her voice.

 

“You’re wrong, the Legendary Silver Crystal protects peace. Its true purpose is to bring Harmony and Love! If not for the misguided and evil actions of men like you, war itself might never have existed! All could have lived in peace; but for you, peace wasn’t enough. Are you so blinded by hate, can’t you see? The Malefic Black Crystal’s dangerous, and you are misusing it”

 

“Usagi?” Ami whispered.

 

“I don’t think that is Sailor Moon…” Makoto shook her head.

 

“Jupiter is right, that is Neo-Queen Serenity…” Mars spoke from Usagi’s other side.

 

“Neo-Queen Serenity, I see far better then you think. Peace and harmony are illusions. Fear and malice are the Silver Crystal’s true legacy. As long as Mankind has such desires, that stone is the root of all evil.”

 

“Exactly my prince. You see the Legendary Silver Crystal for what it really is. Now take it and crush them all!” the specter crooned while that mocking, almost childish laughter filled the air.

 

Sailor Moon responded herself this time, “With my friends by my side, nothing can defeat me! You’re not taking the Legendary Silver Crystal, not now, not ever!”

 

Together they leapt forward.

 

Rei launched an attack, she owed them plenty. “Burning Mandala!”

 

Ami was next, “Shining Snow Illusion!”

 

“Sparkling Wide… Pressure!”

 

Then to their shock, the specter seemed to shield Diamond.

 

“Master!” Sapphire called out.

 

“My prince, it is time to show them the true power of your Evil Sight.”

 

Sailor Moon remembered well how she was captured and how he managed to control her before.

 

“Don’t look at his eye!”

 

“Yes, kill them all and take the Legendary Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon’s dead body.”

Then all around them came a quake.

 

“Master, we must go! The reactor is destabilizing! The planet is about to explode! Please! Master!” Sapphire begged.

 

Usagi using her will to push her hand to her tiara’s jewel and somehow sent a bolt of power towards Diamond’s ‘Evil Eye’.

 

The four senshi fell heavily on their knees.

 

“We have to go, now!” Usagi said, if Sapphire was worried and the place continued like this, the planet would tear itself apart.

 

“But, we’re trapped… there is no way out.” Makoto frowned.

 

“I think if we all pool our power we can do it! Sailor Pluto and Venus! Lend us your power! Then we should have enough to get back to Earth.”

 

They sensed that Neo-Queen Serenity was here with them once more…

 

“Pluto! Please help us get back to Earth!”

 

“You’re not getting away from me!” ‘Wiseman’ shouted.

 

They saw those spectral hands coming towards them, then there was a flash of light.

 

They; Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto emerged not on Earth but just outside the Door of Space and Time.

 

Pluto was on the ground, she seemed injured.

 

King Endymion, Luna, Artemis and Minako were there as well. It was like a dream…

 

Minako ran towards them, “Usagi, Ami, Makoto… Rei… I never lost hope, I had to believe that we’d be together again.”

 

Rei pulled her into her arms, “You aren’t alone anymore.”

 

Minako crumbled, “I tried so hard. But how…”

 

“Neo-Queen Serenity lent us some of her Amazing power.” Usagi said, “She helped us.”

 

“It wasn’t just her…” King Endymion said confidently.

 

The five senshi from the past gasped, with Minako and Ami turning to look at him in surprise.

 

“Yes, your own power helped too Sailor, Moon. It was in part to your dedication and confidence, you called on your inner strength. You summoned the Silver Crystal’s power enabling it to work in this Time.  Well done, you should be proud of yourself.”

 

Usagi frowned, Wait… where are Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Kamen?”

 

“Small Lady wandered deep into the Space-Time Continuum and was lost, we think that is what is calling this tempest. Soon after we discovered, rather Asanuma discovered, that he disappeared as well. We think he went in search of her… however, neither of them has a key to return and Sailor Pluto had not yet recovered enough to search for them.”

 

“You used the last of your strength to rescue us…” Usagi whispered in horror.

 

“I will find Small Lady,” Pluto said stubbornly. “I was her friend and she was lost on my watch. I owe her… I promised that I would always be there for her and then this happened.”

 

This could not bode well…

 

Chibi-Usa and Mamoru…

 

Usagi’s dream…

 

Had Chibi-Usa become that woman and taken Mamo-chan away?

 

 


	27. Loss and Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ami angst and supportive Makoto!

Chapter 25- Loss and Revelation

 

‘Space-Time storm or not, I have to find them. Please… let me go!” Usagi begged.

 

“You can’t go!” Pluto said as she leaned heavily on her staff, “It’s too dangerous. We don’t even know where in space-time they are.”

 

“I don’t care how dangerous it is. If Mamo and Chibi-Usa are out there,”

 

_Smack!_

 

“You think you are the only one who wants to run out and look for them? Get in line! I should have known he would do this! I should have stopped him. I should have realized that she might try to run away again, especially after losing you. Unlike all of you, I don’t have power. I shouldn’t be here…”

 

“You sensed that Chibi-Usa was in trouble before any of us…” Luna said kindly.

 

“Luna has a point.” Minako mumbled. “You had us looking.”

 

“You have always been so perceptive.” King Endymion said kindly. “As well as brave…”

 

“I’m not brave at all…” Asanuma protested.

 

“I have seen your heart Asanuma… I know you very well. Perhaps, better than you know yourself…” the King of 30th Century Earth murmured.

 

Meanwhile, Usagi was still struggling.

 

“I couldn’t protect Chibi-Usa before… please, let me help her now! She’s my daughter! I didn’t break out of Nemesis to sit on my hands!”

 

“In the great oblivion between space-time, the laws of physics don’t apply. It is a gaping abyss, eager to swallow the unwary. It is littered with pitfalls and hazards that appear without warning, even one with Chronos’ blood would find it treacherous. Even under normal conditions, no one should venture there. You were lucky last time when you lost hold of Small Lady, you cannot count on such a miracle again.

 

“I have a key, Pluto.” Usagi whispered.

 

“Your mother and I, we were cousins. It pained her to send me here, she promised that I would always be safe here. She didn’t mention that I would see the end of everything I knew… I saw her as she cradled her lover in her arms weeping. I promised her that in time that you too would have a great love of your own. Please… I beg of you, for her sake, stay where it is safe and let me find where Small Lady is!”

 

“By then something terrible could happen! I must go…”

 

One by one the other senshi promised to follow her, with Makoto shrugging that there was no talking her out of it.

 

Pluto sighed, “Very well…”

 

Yet, there seemed to be a sad joy in her…

 

She stepped away from the door, pausing only briefly as if see if they were following.

 

The younger senshi stayed close.

 

Ami used her goggles in an attempt to learn more about where Chibi-Usa had disappeared from, “These coordinates are unstable, it is impossible to properly triangulate.” Her free hand was still entwined with Makoto’s, it was as if she were struggling to maintain her usual demeanor and was relying on what was familiar. Science and Makoto…

 

Rei’s eyes were distant, “There is a chill in the air… a sense of great wrongness.”

                                                                                                                         

“No offense Pluto… but are we headed in the right direction? The storm swallowed the Door a while back.” Makoto shivered with unease.

 

“I am… uncertain. Out here in the in-between, you need a Space-Time key to have any reference point to know where and when you are. I have never ventured so far from the door… those without one can become lost for all eternity. Even those with Plutonian blood, direct descendants of Chronos himself would eventually become lost… only to disappear into the void, their souls vanished. A powerful shockwave preceded this storm.  My guess is that Small Lady collided with something and as a result has ended up somewhere.”

 

“Wherever Chibi-Usa is… we have to find her.”

 

“And Chiba…” Rei muttered darkly.

 

“Asanuma would have come with us… but he seemed to be overwhelmed somehow.”

 

“Those such as he should never venture through space and time. They are already too spiritually aware; Sailor Mars must guard well. Unlike Asanuma, you have shields and know how to protect yourself. He has drifted through life without such training… his confidence is terribly damaged.” Pluto mused.

 

Minako flinched, glancing at Rei.

 

Rei gave her a small smile trying to put her at ease, yet she was certain she sensed what Asanuma did. It wasn’t the storm they were needing to worry about, danger had already come to Chiba.

 

“Mamo-chan promised to protect her, he swore an oath to the Moon Kingdom in the past. Even now, he has kept that promise. He would follow her to the ends of time, Chibi-Usa is the Moon Kingdom, it’s crown princess just as I am. I know his heart…”

 

She did not say he was the man she loved…

 

That too was telling, not that the other senshi chose to voice that. Usagi trusted Mamoru to look out for himself, but it was Chibi-Usa she sought to save.

 

“He said he would give his life for the Moon Kingdom and even Death has not broken that oath for him. He sees her as a lost child, someone who had their parents ripped away in tragedy. A feeling he empathizes with all too well.”

 

Usagi didn’t see it but Rei, Ami and even Makoto flinched at her words, while Minako squeezed Rei’s hand earning a small smile of gratitude.

 

Pluto glanced back, her crimson eyes taking in them all before continuing to lead them where she last sensed Small Lady.

 

Then she held up a hand, “I am sensing something. Who is there?”

 

Then out of the winds of chaos, came a familiar object.

 

Pluto knelt catching it, “Luna-P? Small Lady would never go anywhere without Luna-P. It was a very special gift…” she closed her eyes with pain, “Broken… something terrible has happened. We must go back. There is nothing else we can learn here.”

 

“Mamo… Chibi-Usa…” Usagi whispered before she seemed to crumple.

 

Minako was there in a flash, with Makoto bracing them both.

 

“We must go, before Rei falls as well. She is barely hanging on as it is. I should never have agreed to this…” Pluto berated herself.

 

The younger senshi said nothing, moving to help both Rei and Usagi while keeping close to Pluto.

 

Only Minako had met her before but if their leader trusted this strange senshi, then the others had little choice.

 

XooooooX

 

The senshi of the past hurried along, with Makoto carrying Usagi while Ami clutched at her hand. Leaving Minako to support Rei who seemed stronger as they moved away from the place where Usagi collapsed and Luna-P was found.

 

King Endymion, the cats and Asanuma were still near the door waiting.

 

“That’s Luna-P…” the king gasped. “Things are worse than I feared. Come Ami, that must be fixed.”

 

Minako did not understand what was so special about Chibi-Usa’s toy and tried very hard not to sulk. Shouldn’t they be returning to the past or something?

 

“Relax, I trust that he would not waste Ami’s time. She needs this…” Rei said leaning against her.

 

Minako was ashamed, she had become so rash lately. It wasn’t like her at all… having Rei taken from her had broken something inside her and Minako was only now coming to realize this. Even Artemis had tried to reach her, only to be rebuffed and she had been her friend for a long time…

 

Makoto let Ami go reluctantly, so she could stand guard over Usagi.

 

They had to hope that the appearance of a broken Luna-P would not cause her more anguish then having both Chibi-Usa and Mamoru missing had.

 

XooooooX

 

The three senshi waited fitfully until Ami returned, she seemed more confident and Luna-P was fixed.

 

“Send them back Pluto, they have been gone too long already. Being out of her natural place in the time continuum and wielding so much power as well as anchoring the others… it took too much out of her.” King Endymion mused.

 

Rei and Makoto frowned, they hadn’t realized that she had been working so hard…

 

Pluto assured herself that Usagi still had her time-key before sending them back; with cats and Asanuma in tow.

 

They were met at the fountain in Minato-Juban park by the leader of the Shitennou…

 

“You are?” Rei frowned.

 

“Shime Aito, formerly a knight in Prince Endymion’s service. We have returned to our master’s side, yet we could not protect him…” the former general grumbled. “Izzy would have come but they are working. Kazu and Daichi are meditating, I will bring Asanuma there as well. Perhaps, we might be able to be of some assistance to you…”

 

“Any would be appreciated.” Minako mumbled.

 

“Protect her, they are precious but daring. While we could not have preventing him from joining you, we have attempted to aide where we could.”

 

“No doubt, he was appreciative. If Usagi could rescue us…” Rei muttered, “She would do the same for your master… she tried but had been in that place too long.”

 

“She will no doubt return there soon and attempt to find them. Until then…” Aito bowed as he scooped up the blond boy.

 

“Do you know what Asanuma is? That place affected him more strongly than I…” Rei frowned.

 

“I know what he was…” Aito said absently, “Not unlike your princess, he was born Blessed of Sunna but was destined for another path. He was young for his duties and responsibilities… trained from a young age and fiercely loyal to both the true guardian and the prince. For a time, it was obvious that he was truly favored. Unlike us, his loyalty was true until death…”

 

“Your master is a wise man, he has no doubt forgiven you.”

 

“Tet, we have much to redeem ourselves for…”

 

Was it their lives during the Silver Millennium all that weighed on them? Had they remembered some of the terrible things they did while under the control of the Dark Kingdom?

 

No matter, they had to get Usagi home where she could rest comfortably.

 

Yet, Rei needed to return home and rest herself. The tempest and the chaos they had meandered through had taken a toll on her.

 

“We’ll see Usagi home.” Makoto assured them.

 

“We’ll look after her,” Ami pipped up, “Don’t worry…”

 

Rei had her own painful memories that were dredged up on Nemesis weighing on her, she worried what that place had done to Ami and Makoto. She would have to question them eventually, but just enough to verify that they had suffered as well. Details need not be shared until the individual chose to.

 

Minako helped Rei home in silence, still clinging as well as offering physical support.

 

Rei was grateful for it and wished that she could do more for her beloved… Minako had clearly suffered in her own way after Rei had been taken.

 

They retrieved clothes from Rei’s room before they went to bathe. Rei was beyond exhausted, but she let Minako just clutch at her and cry.

 

It was easy to believe that as their captain, Minako was strong and she was, but Rei knew that Minako relied on her for support as well. When Rei was taken and then her subordinate senshi, leaving only Minako to protect their princess, only to lose her as well…

 

It was just too much for the sensitive Venusian…

 

Minako had suffered and experienced more sorrow in this life as Aino Minako than she had as Astarte, Princess of Venus.

 

Succession for Venusians passed from eldest child of the ruler or to their chosen heir…

 

For Martians, it was different. When the Anax grew old, they arranged for a tournament and the winner was chosen as the successor. Each appointed a series of archons who served as governors of Mars…

 

While the Anax ruled Mars, their children were treated as ‘royalty’…

 

Other than Earth, Mars was the only planet where assassination was a plausible method of succession. It was however heavily frowned upon and the legitimacy of their authority required at least four of the other Sol kingdoms acknowledging them as a valid state. Female Anaxs were rare but not unheard of, they usually required a great deal of magical skill to off-set their smaller size.

 

After all, while Jupiter and Saturn were considered Martial cultures, Mars was known more for its mages than its warriors.

 

Venusians raised the most beautiful flowers in the Sol System and blended the most exquisite perfumes, but they had unexpected depths. Minako as Astarte rose to become Captain of the senshi who protected the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium. Before her was the Consort of the Silver Millennium who had served as shield maiden to the Guardian prior to the rise of the Silver Millennium.

 

Once Minako regained her composure, the two of them cleaned up the bathroom and walked silently back to Rei’s where they fitfully slept. Rei due to nightmares of her childhood and Minako due to her fears that Rei was still gone.

 

XooooooX

 

They may have used, well Ami used, Luna-P to convince Usagi’s mother that she had a concussion and they brought her home to recover.

 

The two were reluctant to part from their princess and accepted a futon beside Usagi’s bed. They bathed together, not to conserve water but because Ami seemed to panic if she couldn’t see her.

 

Makoto was uneasy due to her time on Nemesis having disturbed dreams of the past but Ami seemed more affected.

 

Ami was near in size to Usagi so borrowing some of her clothes was easy but Makoto was so large that she ended up borrowing clothes from Usagi’s father. That was disconcerting…

 

Makoto woke up to find Ami curled up in a ball and weeping softly, she gently roused her girlfriend.

 

“Ami… wake up, you’re safe. I am here with you.”

 

Ami woke with a start and buried her face in Makoto’s chest, “I’m sorry…”

 

“Hush, I am here for you. You can tell me anything… I won’t judge. My soul was tied to yours a long time ago and I have never regretted that. While you resemble Isis, I know that you are Ami. Your experiences forged you into a distinct person separate from her. We are not princesses who were raised according to a unique culture that no longer exists. I was not bred to be a warrior in this life, yet it is still my destiny. I have interests that my people would have scoffed at. My interest in horticulture and flowers is more suitable to that of a Venusian and not a Jovian. Let me offer you comfort, we are not ready for a relationship like Rei and Minako’s. you trust me but not that way, not yet…”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Shush, do not feel pressured. We were courting but not yet dedicated to one another in the Silver Millennium. I am willing to return to that stage of a relationship if and when you are willing. Until then I am content to care for you in other ways; mending your clothes, making your meals, walking you to class and to cram school. I have tried my best to keep you safe and I failed. Twice you were captured, and I was not strong enough to protect you…”

 

“I don’t blame you. I was reckless both times. I was desperate this last time, willing to do near anything to get Rei back. Before, I allowed myself to be convinced that one of you were in danger. I went without thinking things through…” Ami protested.

 

“We both blame ourselves… I want you to believe that you can lean on me. That I will always be here to hold and comfort you. I was so alone until we met and then… I felt like I had a family again.”

 

Ami flinched at the word ‘family’.

 

“I am sorry, I did not mean to cause you pain…”

 

“I have not had a ‘family’ in a long time… my mother and I… we are damaged. We cannot look at one another without seeing what was and what could have been. For a brief moment when Berthe tried to drown me in painful memories, I was able to remember the happy ones. Yet, while I was imprisoned on Nemesis, the bad ones replayed in terrible dreams.”

 

“Hush, you do not need to force yourself.”

 

“You need to understand… for a long time, I was afraid to be close to anyone. Someone I loved and trusted became someone I could not recognize, they became a monster that haunted my dreams. Kaasan left me to tutors and spent months at first, then years away. No matter how well I score, or how many chess tournaments I win… she won’t come back. I used to believe if I was perfect that she would want me again… but she is afraid of me. I realized that just before I met Usagi. My scores were so high that I should never have attended Juban Chugaku… but kaasan insisted that I attend junior high. If I refused to test, then I would be sent to the nearest school which happened to be this one. Going directly to university was not an option, despite her absence… she is still my legal guardian.”

 

“What about your father?” Makoto frowned.

 

“He is… no longer in the picture.”

 

“Is he… dead?”

 

Ami closed her eyes burrowing closer to Makoto, “It would be a blessing if he was… instead, he is as trapped by his disease as we were. He used to be a respected doctor, a neurologist but in the end, it was his mind that betrayed him. When he began dating my mother, he mentioned that his mother died young and his father committed suicide but that was all. What he didn’t tell her was that his family had been affected by a terrible neurological disease that rots your brain. It can turn a gentle person into someone violent… eventually, there is nothing left of them. Kaasan fears that someday this disease will take me too and she refuses to go through that again.”

 

“Ami…” Makoto had known there was a horrible shadow that haunted Ami but not this…

 

The bag that she gave to Minako to ‘hide’ the holy sword had belonged to her father, that was why she said she didn’t want it back.

 

“The ring?” Makoto frowned.

 

“Kaasan’s wedding ring. She threw it after she had my father taken away, I found it once. I never know why I kept it… in the end, it had a use just as the bag that my father used to carry his baseball things in university did.” Ami shrugged.

 

“Were you afraid that I would leave you if I knew?” Makoto whispered into her hair.

 

“I have a potential death sentence hanging over me… one moment I might be fine and the next…. When I realized I preferred girls, I was glad.”

 

Makoto was confused, “Why?”

 

“Because, then my family would end with me and there would be no one else to be haunted by this.”

 

“Isn’t there a test to rule it out?” Makoto asked softly.

 

“Would you rather live knowing it will happen but not when?” Ami retorted bitterly.

 

“I would stay even if that was so, what if it was negative? There is no guarantee that you will have this happen to you…”

 

“My father and grandfather had it… why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because, you are Mercurian. I think that would make a difference.”

 

“Mercurians weren’t like Jovians, your planet was harsher with the heaviest gravity. It made you resilient and I never heard of a Jovian who was even ill.” Ami mumbled.

 

“I came down with a terrible fever as a result of Black Moon after you were taken.” Makoto admitted quietly. “I tried to fight off Petz, but was still captured. I only wish that we could have comforted one another in our captivity.”

 

“I wish we could have as well…” Ami whispered.

 

“You don’t have to hide from me… you are all I have. I lost my grandparents young and then my parents… I won’t abandon you.” Makoto remembered that Princess Serenity had two mothers who were related by blood, was it possible that such a miracle might once more occur? If so, would she and Ami be blessed?

 

She hoped for the bluenette’s sake that her fears about having inherited her father’s neurological disorder was for not. Makoto doubted and prayed that whatever this disease that haunted Ami would skip her. For Ami’s sake not her own… Makoto doubted that they would be reborn as senshi and susceptible to a disease like this…

 

“I still intend to be by your side, even knowing this. We need one another, and I want to prove that I am going to stay with you. I love you Mizuno Ami, I plan on a long and happy life. The universe better get on board, after all between losing our families and having to battle evil villains, it owes us.”

 

Ami felt a bit better for her confession, she let Makoto hold her close. She just hoped that the Jovian would not come and change her mind.

 

The two seemingly mismatched females drifted off to sleep with Ami curled up against Makoto.

 

XooooooX

 

_Chibi-Usa…_

_Mamo-chan…_

_You’re surrounded by Darkness… I can’t reach you. How can I help you?_

 

Usagi’s eyes popped open to find her senshi in their school uniforms as well as her Earthly mother Ikuko crowded around her.

 

“Am I… home? How did I get here?” Usagi said reaching up to touch her temples.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ami asked anxiously.

 

“You’ve slept a long time.” Ikuko frowned. “Don’t you remember? You fell and got a concussion in gym class. My Usagi, such a klutz…”

 

“We’ve been so worried.” Minako said uneasily. “You just fainted on us… at least one of us has stayed with you…”

 

That meant two… either Mina and Rei or Ami and Mako…

 

“I’ll go fetch you some porridge Usagi and tea for all of you. Don’t let her exhaust herself…” Ikuko said before slipping out of the room.

 

“The last thing I remember was a broken Luna-P…” Usagi whispered.

 

“Pluto got us safely to the door and sent us back to rest. She promised to send word if she found any leads on Chiba and Chibi-Usa. Aito… Chiba’s General took Asanuma home. He must have sensed we were returning. He promised to try to sense his master as well, but his powers are still weak…” Minako shrugged.

 

“They are lost… Mamo-chan… he’s shadowed again like before. this time… it’s Chibi-Usa’s… she’s done something terrible to herself.”

 

A familiar black, cat-shaped ball bounced through the door and into Usagi’s arms.

 

“Luna-P!” Usagi exclaimed in surprise.

 

“King Endymion was able to help me repair her. I guess I made it… in the future that it. We used it to modify your mom’s memories as well as make sure that we weren’t thought to be missing.”

 

“So… what happened?”

 

“You must have overdone it, maxed yourself out while searching for Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.” Luna sighed.

 

“WE thought it best to bring you back to let you recover. We were there too long… luckily, Pluto was able to send us back not long after we left originally. You still have your key so we can go back eventually.” Artemis assured her.

 

“You were snoring and talking in your sleep…” Minako teased.

 

Rei joined in, “We tried pinching your nose to make you stop but, in the end, it didn’t work. You were still louder than a buzz saw.  So, we decided to let you wake up on your own.”

 

“You guys are so mean.” Usagi’s eyes shadowed, as she stared at the open door wishing that Chibi-Usa would just appear.

 

Chattering excitedly that everyone came over to play, but of course that couldn’t happen.

 

Rei followed her line of sight, “Usagi? What’s wrong?”

 

“It feels so unreal… I’m home, and the five of us are together again. I can hardly believe it… I’m really happy, I am. It’s just something is… Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa are missing now. Slipped through our fingers… it feels as if something good can’t happen without something terrible following. I want us all together again… us senshi… the Shitennou… Mamo-chan… even Chibi-Usa. I know she isn’t from our time, but she feels like she belongs somehow.” Usagi said softly. “Without them… it feels as if something is missing…”

 

“You’re a hopeless case…” Minako sighed, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

 

“No kidding, everyone is trying to cheer you up and you’re being such a downer. This is the thanks we get?” Rei muttered.

 

“Minako filled us in, we know it’s just your maternal instincts talking. Who would have guessed? Our Usagi… maternal… guess we just have to cut you a break.” Makoto shook her head.

 

Ami’s eyes were misting as she peered from behind Makoto, “Don’t be sad Usagi, we… love you. We’ll be here for you. We just want to see you smile…”

 

Usagi gave them a smile, but with her eyes closed and her hands trembling on Luna-P, it wasn’t fully sincere.

 

The others tried not to make a big deal about it but the one scared most by Nemesis was Ami… Minako had to hope that Makoto could help her, after all, they weren’t close enough to be confided in.

 

As Ami’s soulmate, Makoto was the best suited to taking care of her…

 

When Usagi opened her eyes, she seemed almost regal in her determination.

 

“I have to find them. I can’t leave them in the probable clutches of Black Moon, anymore than I could leave you. I’m not going to stop looking until they are safe and sound… until I can hold her in my arms. That’s a promise…”

 

Given the lengths that Usagi went for Rei, Ami and Makoto, Minako couldn’t find it in her heart to disbelieve her.

 

“Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan and you all mean everything to me. I was so alone before I met Ami and she found Rei… I love Naru, we’ve been friends since kindergarten but there was always something missing.” Usagi whispered. “I need to find them… I couldn’t bear it if Chibi-Usa believed I abandoned her or blamed her for my being taken. Will you help me?”

 

Makoto was the first to volunteer, “Of course. I still owe Chibi-Usa some of my infamous pancakes…”

 

“Pancakes?” Usagi whined, “With strawberries and whipped cream? Why didn’t make them for me?”

 

The four senshi shook their heads, like mother, like daughter…

 

Ami was clearly struggling to not look frightened as she pressed closer to Makoto while wringing her hands, but she nodded.

 

Rei’s normally cool expression was absent, her eyes were determined, “I may not fully trust Chiba the way you do, nor did I have the chance to get to know Chibi-Usa as well as you four,”

 

“Not me…” Minako flinched, “I started pushing people away after you were taken. I was far too harsh on Chibi-Usa…”

 

“About time you admitted that!” Artemis said exasperated. “I’ve only been brow-beating you about it in two different time periods!”

 

“I’m sure between the Shitennou, Pluto and Rei, we’ll be able to find them.” Luna said reassuringly.

 

“Yes, I’m sure if we pooled our strength…” Ami said quietly, “that we can come up with a plan.”

 

The violet-black feline advisor to Usagi had become the group’s mother in a way…

 

This wasn’t to say that Tsukino Ikuko wasn’t welcoming, she had sensed that each of Usagi’s friends had a secret sorrow. They always had a cup of their favorite tea here and the occasional special meal.

 

“We’ll come up with something,” Minako agreed, “Plus, we wouldn’t let you go alone if you tried.”

 

Luna’s beaming eyes spoke silently, ‘You’ve gotten so strong Usagi… I’m proud of you!’

 

The four senshi guardians stayed for dinner, with Usagi feeling well enough to walk them out.

 

As they began walking, Rei murmured.

 

“A blood-red sunset is a bad omen.”

 

XooooooX

 

_Mamo… Chibi-Usa… wherever you are… please be safe…_

 

Usagi had just closed the door when a light tinkling came from behind her.

 

Lying almost innocuously was the space-time key from Pluto.

 

Usagi immediately knelt and reached for it, only to have it glowed strangely.

 

Then immediately everything turned strange…

 

It was like looking through 3D glasses at a non-3D image or those strange hidden pictures. The world suddenly became warped and twisted. She felt as if her spirit was being gnawed at…

 

XooooooX

 

Makoto would have made a flippant remark to lighten the mood, then came Usagi’s scream… _in their heads_

 

Minako recognized the effects of a space-time quake having previously experienced one.

 

Rei was disoriented…

 

Ami whispered, terrified. “Is it over? What happened?”

 

“Space-time quake… something has disturbed the balance of reality… again. Are you all…” horror dawned, Minako scrambled to her feet, “Usagi!”

 

Makoto helped Rei and Ami to their feet and hurried after their leader.

 

They found Usagi crumpled up just inside the genkan… with an anxious Artemis, Luna and Minako beside her.

 

“I think Pluto was trying to tell me something… something is terribly wrong in the 30th century. We have to go!” Usagi gasped out.

 

Minako nearly forbid this but after experiencing a second time quake, she couldn’t bring herself to. they had all gotten at least one night’s rest even if it may have been broken by disturbing dreams in Rei and Ami’s case.

 

The five of them transformed.

 

“Moon Crystal Power!”

 

“Venus Star Power!”

 

“Mars Star Power!”

 

“Mercury Star Power!”

 

“Jupiter Star Power!”

 

“ **Make-Up!** ” they all chorused in unison, heedless of who could be watching.

 

Once they had all transformed, they hurried to the park where they had twice traveled to the future from before.

 

There they met the Shitennou and Asanuma…

 

“We cannot travel with you, but it seems Asanuma’s destiny to walk this path with you. Please bring him and our master home. We will send aid and guidance if we can…”

 

Usagi had no room for ego or jealousy right now, she could use all the help she could get. She merely nodded and took her place while the others made a human chain.

 

Then after calling on Chronos, they soared through time and space only to land on the path that led to Sailor Pluto.

 

Sticking together the six travelers from the path hurried towards the familiar point.

 

Sailor Pluto looked shocked and wane.

 

“Pluto!” Usagi called out, “What has happened?”

 

“Look.”

 

The Space-Time Door opened and a second Malefic Black spire had appeared half-buried in to apocalyptic ruins of 30th Century Earth’s Crystal Tokyo.

 

“Why?” Usagi gasped, “The first nearly destroyed Earth.”

 

“Hurry… it all turns here… past and present.”

 

Nodding, the six travelers hurried through the open Door and out into the runs of Crystal Tokyo.

 

Something drew Usagi away from the spire and towards the Palace.

 

The others followed in silent confusion…

 

They entered the chamber where Neo-Queen Serenity was enshrined in the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

There they found the astral self of King Endymion in shock and a terrifyingly familiar profile…

 

A tall woman with a hair-style similar to Usagi but pink…

 

They were dressed in a tight pink gauze underdress with a high black velvet collar covered in large pink diamonds and a black spaghetti strap overdress that hugged surprisingly womanly curves complete with a thigh-high slit. Their legs were shockingly bare, and she were bright pink pumps similar to Minako’s.

 

Even a performer like Minako would have thought twice about wearing such a revealing outfit…

 

Usagi seemed in shock and Minako was going that way, she felt a painfully resonating blood kinship with them.

 

It wasn’t until the woman taunted them about having forgotten her that Usagi spoke with growing horrified awareness.

 

“Chibi-Usa? What have you done to yourself?”

 

 


	28. Black Lady, Handmaiden of Darkness

Chapter 26-  Black Lady, Handmaiden of Darkness

 

The woman blinked when Luna-P threw itself out of Usagi’s arms and landed on the palace’s floor.

 

“Did you miss me?” the pink-haired woman taunted, “Not that it matters, now give me the silver crystal!”

 

As they all stood in shock, most disbelieving that this woman could actually be Chibi-Usa, the crystal surrounding Neo-Queen Serenity pulsed once and then it seemed as if Chibi-Usa had disappeared.

 

However, her rant filled the air anyway.

 

“Neat trick! So that’s how the unworthy are cast out of paradise. Guess this means that I’m kicked out of the family and can no longer in the throne of the Silver Millennium. Fine, keep your crown! Why would I want to assure immortality to a world that didn’t want me? Now it’s my turn to turn my back on you!”

 

Then emerging from the Crystal Palace forestalling anymore of her childish tantrum at being sent to time out, came the senshi, King Endymion and Asanuma.

 

“Chibi-Usa!”

 

“Small Lady!”

 

“Yes,” drawled the pinkette, “I was Chibi-Usa once upon a time. But as you can see, I’ve grown up. Both monikers are insulting now, don’t you think? Wiseman!”

 

The senshi and Crystal Tokyo’s current foe appeared at her side.

 

“My name is Black Lady. Wiseman, Mouthpiece of Darkness chose me to be the Handmaiden of the Darkness. Now I am Black Lady of Nemesis, soon to be Lady of Destruction to the entirety of Sol!”

 

“Chibi-Usa, please… come back to us.” Usagi begged, her hands folded as she pleaded. “I can see you are in pain and it hurts…”

 

“Don’t presume to know me! You are just a child, unworthy to wield the powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal. You will all bow before me or die!” Black Lady snapped before throwing an attack at Usagi.

 

The four senshi jumped in front of their princess, the future queen and hastily threw up a shield.

 

Meanwhile, Luna-P appeared, calling out, “Small Lady, Small Lady, Small Lady.”

 

Black Lady’s response was to slap it away, into a rock. “Stupid toy. How annoying…”

 

“Chibi-Usa please… I don’t know why you believe that no one wants you. I felt a connection to you right away, even if I didn’t understand it.” Usagi said softly.

 

“Of course, you didn’t; you are a childish, stupid crybaby and weak. How your future self grew up to be such a distinguished person as Neo-Queen Serenity is laughable. A great diplomat who united Earth when you can’t even pass English…” Black Lady snickered, “If it wasn’t for your silver crystal, you would have never done anything special.”

 

Chibi-Usa’s words were painful to hear…

 

“Chibi-Usa, how could you believe you weren’t wanted?” Ami whispered. “Even though I was afraid, it was a joy to have you around.”

 

“Ami’s right, seeing you enjoy my cooking was a wonderful experience and I’m sorry that we didn’t get a repeat. It had been a long time since I had pancakes and you reminded me how fun it could be... it felt almost like being in a family again.” Makoto said sadly.

 

“SHUT UP!” Black Lady yelled. “Stop calling me that!”

 

“Small Lady, please come to your senses.” King Endymion begged.

 

“Don’t talk as if you have authority over me! Small powerless King of Earth, who rules only on sufferance. How do you like being subservient to a woman? Having your powers stripped from you and given to another? You think I liked being told that I was an embarrassment? That there were those more worthy than I? When persons younger than me appeared so much older and refined? I watched the Queen with her senshi and I wanted that sort of bond but because I was weak and powerless, I was an outcast.”

 

“That is a enough Black Lady, they will never understand. As you can see, the Rabbit you knew no longer exists. You are fools trying to connect with her… no trace of her remains in the woman before you. This is Black Lady.” Wiseman cackled.

 

“I know I haven’t been kind to you, I took out my frustration and was cruel. But Chibi-Usa, this was your home and the Black Moon destroyed it. How could you join them?” Minako asked pained.

 

“Please Chibi-Usa, this is not the way it is supposed to be. Your heart has become shadowed, but I sense a great deal of untapped goodness. I know all seems lost and that you are alone, but you aren’t.” Rei tried to reach Chibi-Usa, she had missed out on getting to know the Crown Princess, but she had to try to reach her.

 

“Stop acting as if you understand! You don’t!”

 

“Rei understands more than you think.” Usagi whispered, “She knows what it is like to have people talk badly about her. To be afraid of her… to be compared to parents she feels disconnected from. Rei didn’t have any friends for a long time…”

 

Minako protested indignantly, “Hey! I was her friend, I may have been off saving the world, but Rei was still the one bright spot I had. I endured all sort of hardship because I hoped that we would be reunited like this. I watched each of you awaken and it was so hard to stay away… I came back when the time was right, but Rei always knew I was there watching.”

 

“You had people who cared you, you just are choosing to forget this. What about Sailor Pluto or King Endymion?” Asanuma pipped up.

 

“Duty! As the subservient kingdom, of course he had to treat the Crown Princess with respect.” Black Lady snarled.

 

“IF that is all, why did Mamo-chan hurry off into a space-time tempest alone to find you? Why is King Endymion here? Or Asanuma?”

 

“You just refuse to get it, the Earth and everything on it, mean absolutely nothing to me. Want proof? See that second Malefic Black Crystal? It was my idea, it produces a distorted darkness that further warps space and time. I might not be a Daughter of Chronos, but I can sense these things. Anything that the Crystal or its power touches gets absorbed and disappears, erased from existence. This is now occurring hundreds, if not thousands of times faster than before.” Black Lady chortled excitedly.

 

Rei gasped in horror, “But that means…”

 

“The Earth will vanish completely, cease to exist.” The pinkette snickered wickedly.

 

“I can’t believe what I am hearing, Chibi-Usa… you really did this to your own home?”

 

“My name is Black Lady! I couldn’t careless what happens to Earth, I have what I want. A friend of my own making, someone who will always be there for me.” Black Lady waved her arm and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

 

“Chii-chan… no, no, no! Not again, please…” Asanuma cried out almost hysterically, “I can’t see him erased… Chibi-Usa… what have you done… Give him back!”

 

“No! He’s mine now, I won’t share…” Black Lady said indignantly.

 

“Mamo-chan? Chibi-Usa… stop this. Controlling people doesn’t make them friends. You can’t treat people like toys and demand that they play only with you. It didn’t work that way.”

 

Black Lady laughed wickedly, “I always wanted someone all to myself, now Mamoru is mine and mine alone. I don’t have to share him with anyone one.”

 

With those black eyes, Mamoru's face was starting to fade out again…

 

He seemed wooden, half-alive… even doll-like as Black Lady draped his arms around her.

 

Then, Black Lady said harshly, “Make her suffer…”

 

Mamoru walked towards Usagi, almost puppet-like, raising a shattered moon scepter. It seemed so wrong in his hands…

 

That scepter was a symbol of her friendship and devotion to her senshi, how did he come to possess it?

 

The blows that rained down on Usagi, brought tears to her eyes and drove her to her knees.

 

“This isn’t friendship! This isn’t how you treat people! I know this is my fault!” Minako cried out, “I was hurt and abandoned, I was afraid of losing anyone else, so I pushed them all away using my anger as a shield. I couldn’t look at Ami and Makoto because they reminded me of what I lost… when Rei was taken, they took my self-confidence and my heart. I was a broken person… even seeing Makoto’s pain didn’t change me. I was furious to have lost Ami but I was glad someone understood.”

 

Makoto and Ami were stunned.

 

Minako went on brokenly, “I wasn’t showing very much love and I am lucky that my powers didn’t desert me. I sensed subconsciously who you were, a cousin, a princess… someone I was bound to protect, and I rebelled. I had sacrificed so much as a senshi, put up with all manner of pain; both emotional and physical. Then, fate allowed the enemy to take my lover and my comrades leaving me behind to suffer. In my rage, I forgot that I had one person who desperately needed me: you. Out of the three of us, it should have been me who noticed your pain… who looked after you, but I didn’t. Here I was, having put out an aura of being so mature, but I lashed out as if I had a toy taken from me and not a lover or friends.

 

“I know how it feels to want to be loved. Your parents have to love you so much. I miss that… I knew how that felt when I was Astarte, Princess of Venus but I’m not. I’m Aino Minako of Tokyo… I’m not perfect. I don’t suppose I know what it is like in this life to have loving parents… my mother is a harpy who is never happy and is cruel everyone around her. I never wanted to be like that. Love is overwhelming, confusing and even so intense you can’t handle it… but when I am alone with Rei, it’s like we’re in our own world. The planet could explode around me and I probably wouldn’t notice. You’re afraid that you need them more than they need you… what scares you the most is feeling as if you’re not good enough.

 

“I’ve been defined by being a senshi for so long. I’ve been haunted by my past as Astarte… I recognized Rhionnon in Rei but when I awoke, I was terrified because she didn’t remember. I didn’t want to compare her to someone who was and wasn’t her.”

 

“Idiot Venusian…” Rei grumbled.

 

Minako didn’t seem to hear her, “Astarte would have died before allowing her comrades to be taken… she chose the more difficult opponents, not because she didn’t trust her comrades but to protect them. Astarte never saw Rhionnon, Isis, Nike or Serenity fall… Minako did. Minako lost Mercury twice… had her lover torn from her, taking her heart with her. Yet, they didn’t blame me… I did but they didn’t. I’m sorry I was mean to you, forgive me. I was jealous… despite the words of the priests of Mali, I didn’t believe. You and Usagi are proof of his favor…blessings. I wanted that! It was selfish and wrong to expect such a gift when both Serenitys sacrificed so much. I was afraid to care about you Chibi-Usa, afraid of letting someone else in after having my heart ripped out. The past needs you, the 30th Century needs you… please… come back to us!”

 

Black Lady reacted as if she had a headache or had a painful memory rise to the surface…

 

Perhaps, Venus’ confession had made an impact.

 

“Shut up! Don’t talk as if you know me! You don’t know anything! Stupid Venusian, always putting your nose where it doesn’t belong! As for you Sailor Moon, Diamond… she’s all yours.”

 

“You’re wrong, taking some prisoner and making them yours, can't make you happy.” Asanuma whispered.

 

“Asanuma's right," Rei echoed, "it doesn’t work like that. That’s not love, it’s possession. It’s wrong…”

 

“Be quiet! I’ll end this…” Black Lady held her hand up and, in the sky, above them appeared a third Malefic Black Crystal.

 

“No! Chibi-Usa… don’t!” Rei begged.

 

Black Lady swung her hand down and the black crystal slammed into the ground, she laughed maniacally. “Damn the Moon Kingdom and this miserable place. Let it tear itself to pieces until there is nothing left.”

 

“You understand. Those who control great power, control the universe…” Wiseman twittered.

 

Usagi reached her hand towards Mamoru, “Mamo-chan! Your oath… how is this keeping your oath?”

 

“Oath? What nonsense is this?” Black Lady snarled.

 

King Endymion spoke, “In my past, during the first Silver Millennium just before its fall, I swore an oath to the Moon and its sovereign. That I would defend it with my life… It was made in the presence of Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. Despite the Millennia since the fall of the first Silver Millennium, I have been bound to it. Even now, it beats within Tuxedo Kamen…”

 

“No! That is erased! He is mine!” Black Lady shouted.

 

Then behind them, the Crystal Palace began to glow.

 

“Are you still trying to defy me? I hold all the cards! I hold the two people you love most! I can crush them to dust if I want to. Now hand over the Silver Crystal of the past, both you and Neo-Queen Serenity must surrender to me!”

 

“I won’t let you!” Usagi said as she stood glowing in the radiance of her own silver crystal and that of the palace.

 

“Very well, Black Lady, give them another Malefic Black Crystal.”

 

“No! Wiseman, you’ll destroy the Earth and all of us along with it!” Sapphire gasped.

 

“So? The Queen and the second silver crystal are practically in my grasp. The rest is of little importance…” Wiseman said dismissively.

 

“I thought we were going to free the Earth not destroy it…” Diamond protested. “So, we’re all just expendable pawns to you? You hear that Black Lady?”

 

“Diamond, how dare you speak to Wiseman like this!”

 

“You didn’t realize this… how unfortunate. The evil sight you gave me shielded me from your mind control… thus, I am still myself. I’ve never been under your spell.”

 

“I don’t have time for you and Wiseman shouldn’t bother with someone so… ungrateful. Sapphire!”

 

Diamond flinched, "So, it’s come to this. You were always among my most loyal comrades… obeying even when you knew I was being reckless. I knew that your feelings for me went beyond friendship, for me… you were like my brother but it was different for you. Your only defiance was in refusing to wear any of the Malefic Black Crystal yourself. I dragged all of you into this… I am so sorry. May you find the peace in death that you never had in life.”

 

The Senshi watched horrified as Sapphire and Diamond were forced to fight one another, with the dark-haired man vaporizing after an attack from Diamond’s evil eye.

 

Then Diamond turned his fury and his power upon Wiseman, only to discover that Wiseman truly wasn’t as he seemed.

 

He was an animated corpse?

 

“Wiseman was only a mouth piece, behold… the source of our power! Come forth Queen of Darkness!” Black Lady called out worshipfully as she held out her hands.

 

Then in the sky, which was abruptly torn asunder to reveal the planet Nemesis which had not been destroyed as supposed.

 

“I am Hel, that was a human in the past. He called himself Phantom but when exiled to my world, I found him a willing suppliant in mockery of my brother’s chosen gave him a new name and purpose. I named him ‘Wiseman’. Long ago before life as you know it sprang up, this plane was inhabited by the gods. Nemesis was meant to be my prison, where the souls of the deceased that were to come. Over the millennia since I was imprisoned here, I merged with this planet until we became one.” The voice of the planet was mocking and loud with all the deafening power of a hurricane or tornado.

 

With the planet which was made of Malefic black crystal so near, the Earth began vanishing at a faster rate. The first to collapse was Rei, followed by the other senshi… even the astral projection of King Endymion wavered. Diamond too ended up on his knees, not in worship or out fear but due to the draining of his strength and perhaps, even his life.

 

Usagi found herself on her knees trembling from weakness and indignation, “Mars… Mercury… Venus… Jupiter…”

 

The only ones not affected were Black Lady and her hypnotized Tuxedo Kamen.

 

Asanuma’s face was grim as he crawled over to Usagi, “You can’t let them win! This world, this system is under the protection Mali and Sunna. Call on them, they have always favored the Guardian. Especially, the ones of your bloodline…”

 

“Soon Earth will vanish, every last trace. After that, we’ll erase the rest of Sol until Nemesis is all that remains!

 

Once more, Usagi and the palace began to glow and vibrate in sync.

 

Black Lady thundered, “No, you don’t. My Queen!”

 

Sailor Moon began to shield, using her light to press back the encroaching power of Nemesis.

 

Then before anyone knew what happened…

 

Diamond was holding Usagi’s broach, having ripped it from her and the one that had been in Black Lady’s hand.

 

Usagi was only the ground motionless, her transformation broken and the crystal palace’s glow very much dimmed.

 

“I was told that nothing was more powerful that the Malefic black crystal only to see it rivaled by the Legendary Silver Crystal. I wonder what would befall if one possessed not one, but two of these crystals. This is for Rubeus, Emerald and Sapphire!”

 

“No, Diamond… Don’t!” King Endymion cried out in horror.

 

It was into this scene of chaos that Sailor Pluto stepped into…

 

“Calm down, please. You don’t want to do anything rash!” King Endymion said oblivious to Pluto’s appearance.

 

“Give them back!” Black Lady snapped.

 

“No! Small Lady!” Pluto gasped.

 

“I am going to end everything and take you all with me!” Diamond said maniacally.

 

Pluto’s voice broke through, “Queen Serenity, forgive me!” She raised her staff, “TIME STOP!”

 

With that, everything froze… all time, all memory…

 

 


End file.
